Stargate The Tiberian Outbreak
by Tyr44
Summary: Disclosure had happened 10 years before, and humanity was struggling against the constant goa'uld threat to this day, but what if the threat was not just a galactic one, but something much more internal? Stargate Command and Conquer Crossover
1. Prologue

**Just a quick note, I don't own stargate, command and conquer or freelancer, that should suffice.**

Earth Orbit, July 27th 2021

High above the blue orb of earth, watching protectively over its home world, stood the Battle station Philadelphia, the recently constructed behemoth, orbited directly over its namesake, its silver armour reflecting the rising sun far in the distance. It was a proud accomplishment of the human race in these somewhat dark times, for as much as humanity did not like to admit it, they were in a battle for their survival.

The construction of several other such stations filled space, earth was slowly becoming a self protected worlds, no longer relying on its fleets for protection, they were sent to help maintain the growing front lines of the galactic war raging. Suddenly, a Prometheus class roared past the station, rapidly moving out of the planets gravity pull, it bared its name proudly, the USS Iowa, the 14th of its class to date. It joined the small group of Victory Class Light cruisers, before jumping out, leaving the space around earth empty, barring the Philadelphia herself.

Philadelphia Station, synchronous orbit above Philadelphia City

General O'Neill stood on the command deck, his aging face starred out to the soon to be complete Los Angeles station thousands of kilometres away, it seemed almost an insignificant speck from such a distance, but like every ship constructed, every ally brought in, it gave hope. The allies were losing the war, ever since the Goa'uld started to notice the growing threat of the allied worlds, the feudal nature that the Tau'ri relied on, was generally a myth of times before, now they came in force.

"Good to finally see this thing Solomon, with a couple more of these things and the ion cannons online, we can finally go on the offensive again." O'Neill said, slowly turning to his subordinate, Major General James Solomon, second in command of the United States Space Forces, formerly known as 'homeworld security,' and with it in charge of the Sol Systems defense.

"No thanks are needed sir, you're the one that got this thing through the politicians." Solomon said with a slight grin, " Besides, once we got enough of these things, you're going to have to get one of your own."

"Ha, I might just take you up on that once the Washington's complete." The General smirked, "But that's not going to be a couple of years."

"Well let's just hope this one lives up to congress's expectations, if not, we'll be lucky if we get the Los Angeles built."

"Not to mention the other nations stations, what are we up to now, the London, the Moscow….that it so far isn't it?"

Solomon replied with," Almost, seems the French just passed the construction of the Paris, not willing to rely on the Brits."

"Heh, not totally unexpected, wouldn't even buy the Prometheus designs without severe modifications."

"They offered more, how could we refuse?"

"I suppose, but enough on this, show me this weapon of yours Carter got so ecstatic about." O'Neill ordered

"Your going to love this thing, would rip apart any Ha'tak stupid enough to get within range, 5 times the range, 5 times the power, the Mk II Ion Cannon."

Earth Surface, 'Hammerfest Base'

Hammerfest base, the first united earth effort in the war, a gigantic multi-purpose military base in the Norwegian wilderness. Its scientific department, responsible for many of the latest creations to hit the field, the main brake-throughs being two fold, firstly the sub-orbital fighter, the X-307 Orca, which was considered by mainly a 'harrier on steroids,' for its VOTL engines and extreme agility, originally the prototype was designed to be the next generation combat helicopter, however redesign with alien technology, mainly internal dampeners, ion engines and the knowledge gathered from the F-302's, lead it to become a capable fighter in space environment as long as support is close by.

The second technological development was the first human designed, and incorporated shield system, codenamed Firestorm. While many of the Earths ships still incorporate the much more reliable and more powerful Asgard shields, many civilian ships have already bought the design, as well as its incorporation onto fighters and other non-capital ships of the earth's space forces.

Other than its uses as a research facility, the base also included a substantial shipyard, working on the next generation Thor class dreadnoughts, ships only beaten in size by the first colony ships, measuring a good 562 metres in length, armed with ion cannons, several asgard pulse cannons, numerous missile tubes, and dozens of railgun point defense weapons, it was a clear step up from the Prometheus Battlecruisers in terms of raw firepower, range and defense. As well as this, the Thor can support two full squadrons of F-302's or F-307's, giving it limited capability as a carrier, as well as heavy battleship. It was expected to be the most superior ship other then the Asgard O'Neill class battlecrusier, from which O'Neill conned the name off, saying it was 'revenge on his little grey butt.'

The Thor herself was almost complete, only needing to have its ion cannon network placed on, the original weapons researched nearly two decades ago, ever since the renewed interest in the 'star wars' program, while the original idea was to do massive research into laser weaponry, the idea failed once it was realized that lasers would not even scratch Goa'uld shielding, innovative thinkers recalled the ideas of the Tollan Ion Cannon. While using the same concept, it was a totally different weapon, instead of firing bursts that proved to be ineffective against the newer Goa'uld shielding, the design called for something with a greater punch, a continuous beam is fired from the First Generation Ion Cannons, if not smashing right through shields, then severely weakening them under the full strain of ionized particles. Its first true test was with the attack by Baal 13 years ago, mounted on the Daedalus, and completely obliterated Ha'taks left and right, its only main fallback was its long charge time, which has been corrected somewhat with the Mk II.

Even the Prototype Walkers were under construction, the Titan class battlemech in particular, while even larger then even the Abrahams main battle tank, therefore defeating what ever chances of getting it through a stargate, the heavy armour, and thrusters should allow it to survive orbital landings, however this is all theory, as many of the scientists believe the prototype will break up in the atmosphere.

Multiple transporters roared towards the base, the markings of the US Marines signified it to be the ships ready to take the latest batch of Wolverines to the Sirius Colonies. The ships, definitely not designed to look pretty, stopped over one of Hammerfest's many landing zones, slowly dropped vertically towards the concrete ground below. Their pickup, the Wolverine battlesuits, were piloted towards the transports, as they were now rolling down the ramps for the pick up. Several Orca's waited in the sky's, hovering just over the base, ever since disclosure, there had been a lot of mixed opinions, it was definitely the dawn of a new age, but an age for the better? It was a question many contemplated with what had happened to the world since that fateful day 12 years ago.

For nearly a year now, convoys had been intercepted by extremist groups, the days of terrorism were far from over, and in some case they were worse. The sudden flow of technology gave newer more radical technology, and particularly weapons to all the nations of earth, under the Declaration of Disclosure signed by all members of the United Nations. Intelligence rarely spoke of it, but strange fighters have been seen just outside many ships sensor range, they looked like beefed up death gliders painted red, and they appeared extremely advanced, what limited Intel they had on the fighters indicated anti-grav engines, as well as a strange form of plasma weaponry. Frankly, it scared a lot of people as to who possessed such technology, it was kept under raps for the time being, they were an unknown, and an unknown on your homeworld in a galactic war is a definite no-no.

Planet Manhattan-New York System, Sirius Sector- 182 Light Years from Earth

This system 20 years ago would have been completely empty, no ships, no stations, no people, no nothing, now however, it was the heart of human expansion. Since the exploration of this cluster of star systems, the humans made every effort to make its first true grasp for galactic power, dozens of habitable worlds, absolutely rich with resources, and within relative distance from earth, it was a gold mine. The first 4 colony ships were built, crewed, and supplied within 2 years, the Liberty, the Bretonia, The Rheinland and the Kusari, each representing the 4 nations of the United States, the United Kingdom, Germany and Japan.

The colony ships, as well as escorting supply ships, even the warships, began a massive effort to set up their respective colonies, after doing the initial establishment of the colonies, work was put underway for the new jump-gates for easy system access. Now ships only having sub light engines, came by the bucket load into the new colonies, mass development happened and in a mere decade, the colonies were truly taking shape. Manhattan, New London, New Tokyo and New Berlin combined, numbered near one million residents, soon the Russian Kukov, and the Chinese Zhongguo, would join as well. Unfortunately, further Intel shown that the colonies were very close to the outskirts of Baal's constantly growing territory, the combined earth navy jumped to the protection of their colonies, and ever since then war has raged.

In the New York System, the Colonial Prometheus fleet gathered, several hyperspace signals were incoming, 8 Ha'taks, most likely with full fighter compliment, against 4 Prometheus Battlecruisers, with barely enough fighters to full two squadrons. They held an orbit above the American Colony, its defense network still under planning, it relied on ships for the defense. Hyperspace exit points opened in a blaze of purple light, spewing out Goa'uld ships just outside the Prometheus's range.

USS Unity

"Captain, their launching fighters."

"Is the Ion cannon charged?" Captain Helen Fitzpatrick's of the Unity asked, as the battlecrusier fleet moved swiftly towards the enemy.

"Almost, give it a good minute or two and were ready to fire at full power."

"Looks like the other ships are having the same problem ma'am, their firing missiles."

"Do the same, prepare railguns, looks like the gliders are going to move in ahead."

"Roger that, CIWS network active, F-302's holding position with the fleet, requesting permission to engage the gliders."

"Granted, tell them to conserve their missiles, we might need them if the ion cannons fail."

"Aye ma'am, they're away."

Amongst the mass amounts of missiles, the F-302-C interceptors charged in, 3rd generation space fighters, developed just 2 years ago. Its main change from the template fighter was its new shielding, giving it a huge advantage against the already over welling odds the Goa'uld faced in fighter combat. Its railguns charged and ready, missiles on stand by, they traveled _within_ the storm, constantly jamming the attempted weapons lock of stray torpedoes.

The approaching gliders and Al'kesh, bent on the destruction of the human world, did not expect any resistance, let alone a human fleet. They had seen the humans slaughter Goa'uld ships through those 'missile' weapons, some outright passed through shields! It was a worry to put it lightly.

Fist of the Gods

In the Ha'tak fleet, stood Baal's first prime, ever since the jaffa 'liberation' of Dakara, the forces of the gods had been split in two, the majority joining the heretics and challenging the holy will of their gods, it sickened him that he belonged to the same race.

"First, incoming Tau'ri weapons!' the young jaffa at the ships helm reported.

"Inform the gliders to continue the charge, take out as many missiles as they can, but continue to charge!"

Glider Fleet

Dozens of fighters prepared to intercept the swarm, if not with their weapons then their fighters themselves

Staff cannon blasts fired at insane rates towards the speeding missiles, some were lucky, and sliced right into the explosive warheads, causing a massive chain reaction with nearby torpedoes. Cheers of victory and thanks to their god were heard clearly through the comm. Channels, it must have been a shock to the distracted gliders when 24 Tau'ri next generation fighters burst from the debris, their shields shinning brightly from the explosion. Railgun rounds fired at the fighters, a couple of enhanced sidewinders at the al'kesh, before they could even fire back, a good 3rd of the force were blown away.

Dogfights began, the uda'jeets firing desperately at their shielded counterpart to no effect, bright blue railgun bursts cut into armour like it was nothing, the only problem for the earth fighters was that there were too many target to take down. If it was only the fighters the Goa'uld would have won after a long a devastating battle, unfortunately, they forgot about the 4 Battlecruisers charging in.

USS Unity

"Fire all railguns!" The captain ordered, the silent guns of the Prometheus class jumped to life, spewing out destructive metal at hypersonic speeds.

"Fighters are coming in for restock of missiles, they report the Ha'taks are moving in." The comm. Officer reported, noticing the dozens of explosions taking place outside the ship.

"Let them come, well put an end to this with a good old broadside, and an ion beam down their throat." The captain said while grinning viciously.

The weapons officer, Lieutenant Commander Hoskins smirked at this, "cannons fully charged ma'am, Asgard pulse weapons are ready on your mark!"

"Ah, you work wonders commander, fire on the first ship in range."

Battle

The Unity surged forward, ignoring the fragile remains of the jaffa fighter squadrons, and its sister ships finishing them off. In barely 30 seconds of low speed, they were in range, you could see the Ha'taks charging forwards through the windows, it was a sad sight to know they weren't going to be charging soon.

The Unity turned on its axis, spinning until the bottom of the ship faced the enemy fleet, the ion cannon placed on the relatively bare belly of the Prometheus class, was the only place with enough room to support the 40 metre cannon without removing other systems. Its turret mount activated, aiming the powerful weapon at the fleet, and fired.

A massively powerful blue beam streaked out towards the Goa'uld ships, the ionized particles contained in a magnetic field, focused the beam into a blast no bigger then a metre across, the beam hit the shields of the lead Ha'tak, and sliced through them as if they weren't there, the armour didn't stop the beam either, as it went through the ship, and burst right out the other end, hitting a second Goa'uld ship, bashing slowly into the shields, and causing an ugly mark on the high level armour.

It didn't stop there, as the Ha'taks began their return fire, they were meet with an assault of the Unity's twin pulse cannons, while not matching the ion cannons with raw fire power, they were damn close, and made up for it with their high rate of fire. The other 3 Prometheus's joined in the assault, a trio of ion beams gutted the fleet, and what was left of it fought against the mix of pulse blasts and missiles.

5 Ha'taks already cut down, salvos of missiles and pulse blast meet with plasma bursts, shields shinning brightly. A full assault by the arrive trio of Prometheus's singled out a ship, an onslaught of energy blasts ripped into the armour, leaving molten remains, spewing into space like an open wound.

Fist of the Gods.

The first stood in shock, his fleet, his gods fleet had been slaughtered by the Tau'ri, and they only caused damage to one vessel in return. His ship, ravaged by the attack, was in no shape to fight back, he knew only two ways to end this, both equally almost certain death.

"We retreat, we must inform Lord Baal of the defenses of this system, and return in greater numbers."

"Yes first."

USS Unity

"Pulse cannons are drained mam, they need to recharge!" the weapons officer yelled over the constant screaming of the klaxons.

The captain held her arm to support the broken bone "Fire the Ion Cannon again!" she ordered, "I don't care if it's at only 5, fire it anyway!"

"Their retreating!"

The growing hyperspace window suddenly closed with one of the two remaining Ha'taks flying blindly into it, leaving its sister ship to the slaughter of 4 low level ion beams gutting it completely, the 14th battle of New York was won.

Fitzpatrick sighed in relief, not sure for which reason, the safety of the colony, or the end of the scream sirens. "We really need Newark Station online, we can't keep this up." She said to no one in particular, the crew agreed none the less.

Sol System, Earth, Underground base near the Tiber River, Italy

Scientists scuttled back and forth from their projects, they had been working on one particular project for nearly a century, they didn't have the hassle of using primitive technology that up until now their non-believing counterparts had to use. They had access to the knowledge that the mighty Kane had given them. Recent reports shown that Kane's technology was extremely similar to captured Goa'uld technology, and that the Goa'uld were false gods, but that was a lie, a lie of western propaganda. Kane was the immortal leader of the Brotherhood of Nod.

For millennia, the great leader believed the rise of humanity would rest on the discovery and use of a material called Naqaudah, a tale the United States and their stargate program proved correct, but it was no where to be found on earth. Kane told the brotherhood that his evil brothers and sisters stole it from the earth, leaving it dry and giving no chance of truly reaching the stars, but he also believed that there was still naqaudah left on the homeworld, it just was not in accessible amounts. That was what the Tiberium Project was for, and soon it would be put to the test, and nothing will be able to stop the brotherhood, not the western pigs, not the growing Chinese superpower, not even Kanes brother, the one the great leader called Baal.


	2. The Revealing Threat

Chapter One-The Revealing Threat

Earth, Hammerfest Base

In the bases shipyards, dozens of ships were held in the construction pylons, most Prometheus classes, or transports ships, but one in particular was ready to be sent on its first mission, the prototype flagship of the growing earth fleet, the Earth Star Ship Thor.

While still not one hundred percent complete, the growing threat in the colonies forced it to be sent to reinforce the fleet, today it will launch, and tomorrow, it will be a ship that the forces of Baal will fear.

ESS Thor.

"Anti-Grav engines online."

"Internal Dampeners to maximum."

"Ion Engines on standby," the ship pilot reported on the final check,"were ready for launch sir."

Vice Admiral Ronson, formerly of the USS Prometheus, and earths longest serving starship commander, took the captains chair. He frowned slightly, knowing that much of the heavy armament of the Thor was yet to be fitted, only the twin forward ion cannons, and a half a dozen pulse cannons spread across the hull were its primary weaponry. Hopefully its network of missile tubes and railguns would cause enough pain to Baal's forces, as it was sent to reinforce the colonial fleet.

"Activate anti-grav engines, all hand prepare to breech the atmosphere."

"Aye sir, Hammerfest reports our escort wing's here to see us off."

"Confirmed, Incoming Orca squadron, their taking up position against our port and starboard." The Ops officer reported.

"Were at optimum height, ready for main engines."

"Fire them up."

The mighty dreadnoughts engines burst to life, glowing with a golden fury of light, as it raced towards the sky. Its fighter escorts were a true contrasts to the Thor's size, the golden form of the Orca Rapid Response Fighter, just over 17 metres in length, was absolutely dwarfed by the metallic grey form of the Thor, which was nearly 40 times the length alone.

The behemoth cruised towards space at just over mach 10, well over the speed needed to break the earth's gravitational pull, the Orcas barely keeping up. You could see the construction of the Moscow and London taking place from both sides, both but even the Thor to shame in shear size, Philadelphia in its complete stage was 4 kilometres from top to bottom. Despite its designation as battle station, it was far more then that, it was an orbital colony and command station. Nearing Mars orbit, the dreadnought prepared for the jump to the New York System.

ESS Thor

"Sir, were picking up some strange readings up ahead."

"Verification?"

"Yes sir, they seem to…..sir they're uncloaking!"

Space

High speed fighters literally appeared out of no where, assaulting the unprepared Orca escorts before they could get their shields online, green orbs of plasma spat out at the fighters gun emplacements, the superheated plasma melted into the armour of the Orca's, corroding it. The F-307's broke off, hastily trying to bring up shields, frantically avoiding the green blobs of destructive force. The Thor itself, faired little better. Twin fighters of the unknown force, traveled swiftly down the Thor's broadside, bombing the heavy armour with multiple plasma salvos, running along the hull at insane speeds, only to spin a full 180 degrees in an insanely tight turn, and fire a full onslaught into the ships engines.

ESS Thor

The bridge was a mess, without the shield, the full force of the attack was thrown at the dreadnought, only now its CWIS network activated, the dozens upon dozens of railguns fired with a screaming vengeance at the swarm of enemy fighters.

"Activate the hyperdrive, order the Orcas to return to earth!" Ronson ordered, as the ships shaking became much less severe with the now active shields.

"No luck sir, we only got sublight." The Pilot replied.

Ronson scowled at the thought, only one thing to do bar turning around, "Full speed towards the jumpgate, if we don't shake them off in the run, then a jump to the colonies will."

"Aye sir, approaching 0.01 c now."

Space

The giant ship, being engulfed by the dozens of fighters, suddenly jolted forward, then cruised at speed too fast for the human eye to notice, as if it suddenly disappeared. The Orca's using this to their advantage, quickly let off a swarm of sidewinders at the enemy, before double-timing it back to earth.

Enemy Squadron

Colonel Slavik loved the new fighter, it proved just then to be more then a match for western starfighters, and with them in numbers they crippled their mightiest warship! Its futile attempt at escape, they doubted the technology of the Nod? And with it the power of Kane? He would correct that doubt with this act.

"All Banshees, prepare hyperspace jump!"

ESS Thor

The battleship, approaching 0.3 c, still a good 5 minutes from Jupiter, pumped everything they could into the ships engines, they knew the enemy was still out there. It was surprising that at such high speeds the ship didn't turn into mush, the thought of traveling nearly half the speed of light was a bit too much for the somewhat green crew of the ship. 'Leave it to the cleaners' Ronson thought to himself with a small smile.

"How long at our current speed until the Jumpgate?" the Admiral asked the Thor's pilot

"2 minutes 43 seconds until were in the jumpgate vicinity." The Young ensign reported.

"Good, chances are they'll be waiting for us there, head directly for the jumpgate, max possible speed, send the activation code 50 seconds before we head through."

"Aye sir, code is ready to be sent on your mark." The Comm. Officer reported, setting the signal to standby.

"2 minutes, were approaching 0.5 c."

Banshee Squadron, Hyperspace

The colonel sat comfortably in his fighter's cockpit, he was used to hyperspace now, he had been doing it for years now, thanks to the great leader's fleet of refit uda'jeets, and especially to the 5th generation uda'jeets, more commonly known as the Banshee Interceptor.

"Colonel Slavik, we are approaching the enemy battleship."

"Drop out of hyperspace and fire as much as you can, we'll make a final jump to the Americans jumpgate to finish them off."

"In the name of Kane."

Jumpgate Control, Jupiter Orbit

Junior Lieutenant Greens, was bored to put it lightly, an invention of the Hebridians, that they offered to earth, was a fixed hyperspace window generator. While simple enough, it opened a route to hyperspace, allowing ships without hyperdrives to travel at FTL speeds, however there was a drawback. The generators could not open an exit point for the traveling ship, and the original prototype was lost in hyperspace, luckily it was unmanned, so work was put in to creating a jumpgate network based on the stargates. The original network was of the Hebridian system, and its colonies, it now spread to earth, its colonies and many of the allies in the war against Baal. The dialing system was based on the stargate symbols, for easy references, the actual gate itself was totally different. Once dialed successfully, the outer locking systems would open up, the hyperspace window would open up and send a signal to the designated exit point, the gate then creates an open hyperspace path, using donated Asgard hyperdrive technology to create an almost instantaneous jump.

The whole concept was boring after the 47th time you heard it from your CO. Greens was sick to death of it, with no scheduled supply runs for the day, the only thing that could possibly happen is an emerg..

"Attention jumpgate command, this is the ESS Thor, requesting jumpgate use, authorization code 47-Beta2-5Gamma-Delta9."

Green fumbled for the controls, shaken by the sudden appearance of the Flagship.

"Roger that Thor, gates opening, be advised your moving pretty damn fast, hope that things got good breaks."

"Negative, were going in the gate full burn, you might get some company once we go through, we've given a call for reinforcements, just sit tight."

Green gulped nervously, 'Goa'uld forces in the home system?' "Roger , were activating our shields just incase, jumpgate command out."

ESS Thor

"Windows open sir, were moving in at 0.6 c"

"Okay ensign, let the computer lead us in, precision is everything now, were threading the needle." Ronson ordered.

The last few coordinates were plotted in, "Aye sir, 15 seconds till were in."

"Sir we're detecting multiple hyperspace windows near the jumpgate!"

Ronson smirked." That's them, let them try and hit us going this fast."

Banshee Squadron.

"Colonel, they're not slowing down!" Slavik's wingman reported the obvious, the radar clearly showing the extremely fast moving battleship heading towards the jumpgate.

"I don't care, in the name of Kane we will complete our mission!" he swung his fighter around and fired into the active jumpgate. "Destroy it!" he ordered, "destroy it before the ship can escape!"

Soon all the banshee fighters fired uselessly into the gates shields, given time they would have punched through, however in 0.021 seconds it didn't matter. The Thor charged in, at just over half the speed of light, the force of the ship moving at that speed threw the fighter clear from the jumpgate, as it closed the hyperspace window behind it.

"Sir we have failed, we must leave before enemy reinforcements arrive!"

"No, not yet, we'll destroy this gate first, it will hinder the westerns abilities." He smirked maliciously. His gloved thumb ram circles over the trigger on his joystick, hopefully this will make it up to the great leader for the failed mission. He jammed it down, releasing the swarms of plasma fire against the weakened shields of the jumpgate, the wing mates followed, little did they notice, the Thor asked for help…

The USS Alaska, 3rd of the Freedom class battleships jolted into real space not 4 kilometres off the gate, its network of railguns springing to life, unleashing a berserker fury against the enemy fighters, anti-aircraft missiles joining the barrage, the banshees lucky enough to notice quickly disengaged and jumped to hyperspace, those too caught up in the battle, cracked under pressure, and were thoroughly slaughtered in the onslaught from the Alaska.

Colonel Slavik contemplated his predicament, he had failed in a mission personally assigned to him by Kane, a mission of such great importance, it would put the western powers in such a state of disarray. Their flagship, supposedly unstoppable, was defeated by a fighter squadron, barely 30 minutes into its launch! It would have dropped any plans of further dreadnoughts, and when the insurrection happened, it would make subduing the people of earth that much easier. For now, he thought of what awaited him, but at the Temple of Nod…

New York System, Jumpgate

The purple backwash disappeared, once the Thor exited, using its powerful engines, forced the ship to slow down to normal speeds within 40 seconds of exiting, suffice to say, none of the crew EVER wanted to do that again.

With severe damage to do outer hull, and a perfect opportunity to be fitted with its full weaponry, the Thor found itself in the colonies only shipyards, the Norfolk yards, close to Manhattan, it wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

Sol System, Earth, Nod Facility near Tiber River, Italy.

The usually busy place of the research labs were even more frantic then ever, the visit of Kane to personally inspect the development of project Tiberium, they were so close, but close wasn't enough. The biological element, codenamed Tiberium, was an organic virus of sorts designed to seek out naqaudah deposits in the earth's surface and draw them to the surface in the form of crystals. Unfortunately it contained two major drawbacks, one it gathered so little naqaudah from the underground deposits that supposedly existed, requiring it to be spread over large areas to draw substantial amounts, and finally, it was completely poisonous to carbon based life-forms, some testing of it revealed to have severe mutational effects, completely reorganizing the human DNA code, Kane had requested further research into these 'tiberian life forms' in hopes of creating a warrior able to counter the supposedly unstoppable kull warriors of Baal.

The head scientist ran into the labs, "Quickly everyone, Kane has arrived!"


	3. The Tiberium Dawn

Chapter 2-Tiberium Dawn

United Nations, Sol System, Earth, New York City

New York, just like any place on earth, had changed severely. While not up to the level of flying cars, mile high towers, it was getting their. The influence of alien technology had given earth a massive leap. Flying overhead the city, was the Kodiak, Mobile command centre of the forming earth fleet. Barely 90 metres in length, it was not the most powerful ship in battle, armed with only 4 missile tubes and its railgun network, but barring that it was the fastest ship in the fleet.

Swinging past the Statue of Liberty, the massive thrust engines poured out the same golden energy, standard to Earth starships, old F-35's flew patrols around the city, ever since the threat the Thor faced, in the Sol System none the less, a strengthening of all earths' forces. The thing is, the attack on the Thor was just the one of recent attacks by this new threat, and unfortunately, not the worst. The Battleship Freedom, pathfinder of her class, was sent to explore the nearby Sector 003, possibly in hopes of finding allies in the war. This was 2 years ago, on a 3 week exploration mission, the ship discovered FTL-communication was taking place in the sector, under orders to investigate, it was narrowed down to a system approximately 300 light-years from Sol. The Freedom jumped in, the ship never to be heard from again, it was only 4 days later when an F-302 exited hyperspace above earth. The pilot, a Flight Lieutenant Mitchell's, was completely broken after the incident. What little he muttered out at the time were the words 'brotherhood, slaughter, Kane.' No further missions were sent.

The Kodiak did one final pass around the city before powering the engines upwards, heading towards space, apparently its new Captain, Field commander McNeil wanted to test its capabilities in different environments, New York was just the first.

Just to the east of the command ship, was the United Nations building, these days it was much busier then before, the most important treaty the leaders of earth ever thought of was been in debate right this moment.

General Assembly

The representative slammed his fist on the wooden surface of the desk." France objects to this treaty, and we urge all other nations to denounce it as well!"

Brigadier General Davis, here representing the SGC rolled his eyes 'here comes the American world domination speech again.'

"This is an obvious ploy of the United States to gain even more military power, look at the proposed commander, General O'Neill, second in command, General Solomon? And I believe you yourself General are the proposed third in command of this Global Defense Intuitive?"

"Ambassador I know what you're trying to get at, but the positions were decided by an equal decision between the security council, your nation included." Davis replied calmly

The ambassador's face screwed up into a scowl, "That is not the only problem my government must bring before this council, even to this day the stargate remains in US hands, and according to this proposed treaty will remain so even in the formation of a global military organization. The question remains, why?"

Davis was expecting this, "While GDI would have direct power over United States military forces, according to article 21, section 4, of the Treaty of Disclosure, the United States has direct control over the Stargate, until 2025, July 17th." He faced the assembly, watching as each ambassador brought out their own copies of the treaty, validating this fact. "So in a sense it is under control of GDI, only named US property due to a technicality."

The ambassador's face quickly turned to an even more aggressive tone, ready to give yet another verbal assault, but the British ambassador wisely cut him off. "Well General, I see you bring fair points, however the idea is extremely farfetched as it is, the unification of all of earth's military forces?"

The general nodded, "Its within our capability if that's what you mean, it's already started to happen with our space forces, the Thor and Kodiak being the main examples." A collective shudder filled the room, the mention of the Thor brought back memories of why GDI was being formed in the first place, a collective front against both Baal, and this supposed 'brotherhood.'

The main doors burst open, a man wearing the customary suit of the special service bolted forward, "Sirs, the Philadelphia is picking up a huge energy surge in northern Italy!'

Tiber River Facility, 15 minutes Earlier.

"Quickly everyone, Kane has arrived!"

The dozens of scientists quickly finished their last notes, and filed into formation, awaiting the leader of Nod to arrive. They did not wait long, the sealed titanium doors, slid open to reveal the leader himself. Clad in Black robes, he stood at average height, yet he had a clear presence of command, an aura of arrogance of you will, the only hair on his head barring his eyebrows was the well groomed goatee. He stood before the collection of scientists, and smiled, "How goes the project doctor?" in a strangely calm and welcoming tone.

The Doctor inwardly gave a sigh of relief, "We are making progress sir, however the design you have given us was much better suited for when earth was full of naqaudah, and not isolated pockets that it is now."

Kane shook his head, "It is an unfortunate shame, however you informed me that it could be compensated by a mass spread of the plant?"

The Doctor nervously agreed, "Yes sir, but the Tacitus revealed that the containment field is specifically tuned to Tiberium, it would require us years to create the correct field."

Kane gave a questioning look, "And why would this be a problem?" he turned to face the contained crystals "We have seen that in larger fields, more naqaudah is collected, why not let it loose?"

"But, my lord….that would poison the earth in more ways then previously thought possible, you've seen what it does to life in isolated experiments, if left to its own, earth would no longer support carbon life within 15 years of exposure."

Kane burst out laughing, "I have suffered on this world for near 5 millennia, watched as it caused pain and suffering to those that touched its surface, wars fought on its lands for the smallest of reasons, yet millions die." He turned to the assembled members of Nod, "no my brothers, earth may burn under a Tiberium flame, humanities goal is to the stars, not this bare and useless rock."

The people of the room visibly grew unsure. Kane their leader, had just told them that earth meant nothing, that he would allow it too be destroyed to further reach the goals of the brotherhood, one of them did not accept this. "No."

Kane faced the man in question, "What is that brother?"

"I will not yet you will not sacrifice earth, even for the cause of the brotherhood." Despite this large claim in defiance he hung his head to the floor.

Kane started to get interested, "Oh?" then smirked, "What does a small lowly little man like yourself, think he can do to the leader of Nod?"

The scientists expression grew into a dark feeling, "Heh, well soon find out won't we Goa'uld?"

Kane was visibly taken back, as the supposed scientist brought out a disclosed Zat gun, quickly raising and firing a quick burst of the weapons strange energy. Kane on the other hand in an equally swift move, pulled his hand of his cloak and aimed at the man. The electric energy washed over the newly formed shield around Kane, the infiltrator in a scream of rage let dozens of burst fire uselessly towards the leader. Kane, with his face showing struggling concentration, his hand shaking slightly, as with great effort, shield instantly turned into a shockwave of pure destructive force. The wave aimed at the infiltrator, slammed into him, throwing him a clear 5 metres into the lab wall. The scientists stood in shock at what happened, it lasted barely a few seconds, and yet it truly showed how powerful Kane was, it was a scary thought, but it wasn't the only thing that freaked the men out.

Kanes eyes were _glowing_, a bright golden colour, seemingly revealing power, that was not human, it was more. "Quickly, the western nations must have discovered our facility, we must unleash Tiberium now and destroy this base!" his voice was distorted, as if there was too, but no one cared, they were more then willing to obey, as the last sequence was activated, every single person rushed out the door, and never looked back.

Space Station Philadelphia-Same Time

A man ran like there was no tomorrow, in a place as large as the Philadelphia, you'd have to, especially when the elevator system was in use, and the comm. Systems down, even the computer network was having problems, 'damn prototypes' he thought.

Finally approaching the command centre, he found General Solomon talking to an officer, he didn't have time to be polite.

"Sir we've lost life signs of operative delta!" he reported, while interrupting the conversation.

If it were any other thing, Solomon would have thrown the man in the brig, the reports of the strange fighters were a top concern, this however was much more. "What, did we get a video feedback of how?"

"Yes sir, I ran over it a dozen times at least, but each one was as clear as the last, it was a hand device."

"You mean there's a Goa'uld on earth, and he's the one running this brotherhood?" Solomon asked

"That's all speculations at the moment sir, but we did pick up that this man was known as Kane, and he's about to unleash some form of virus on earth, we have to destroy the facility and quickly."

The General thought it over, 'Politicians aren't going to like us randomly firing super weapons at earth, but this is different.', Major, where's the closest Ion Cannon to Italy?"

Major Stevens, in command of Ion Cannon positioning, quickly went over the digital map of earth. "Umm Cannon 32, just a few dozen kilometres below the Alps."

"How long will it take to move it above the Tiber River?"

"I'm moving it now, it's going to take 2 minutes."

Tiber River Facility

Every person was running towards the docking bay, the hundreds of workers, scientists and Kane himself weren't stopping for any reason, they knew the Western Nations knew about the facility, and chances are it was soon going to be blasted away by an ion beam, no one wanted to be here when it happened. The numerous Montauk underground transports filled to capacity, their drivers quickly taking whatever path they could in the numerous underground networks. Kane, clutching the only item worth keeping in the facility, the Tacitus, literally a gift from the ancients, he hoped to copy the design used on earth, and use it against those that stood in his, and his brotherhoods way. 'I will have vengeance Baal, you left me on earth, and soon I'll leave you in your own Tiberium infested grave.'

Space Station Philadelphia

"Cannon is in position sir, were also picking up some damn powerful readings on the surface."

"Let's not find out what it is, open fire!."

Ion Cannon 32

The satellite, exactly in position, started the firing sequence, the charged particles gathered inside the collector modules. Soon the particles flowed freely in the firing tube, the soft glow of blue light reflected against the metal surface, it was time. The cannon fired the thin, let undeniably powerful beam at the surface, cutting into the stormy atmosphere below. The beam almost instantly struck the surface, literally melting through the earth, at full power, a huge amount of force was produced, the ground cracked open where it wasn't already melting, huge gusts of wind ripped into the trees and mountain sides in the distance.

Montauk One

Earthquakes were common for the literally underground forces of Nod, but this was just overkill. Even a clear 15 kilometres away from the facility, the ground shook at near the levels one would expect total destruction, this is why everyone in the Montauks, Kane included, silently thanked the engineers that designed the vessels. Suddenly the shaking stopped, and the caved in tunnels behind were all that remained of the Tiber Facility. Kane already imagining the effects of what just happened, the western humans could not stop what had just happened, he knew exactly what happened, "So begins the Tiberium War."

Space Station Philadelphia-Same Time

"Direct hit on the Facility sir, were not picking up any energy sources or life signs, only ionized particles." The major reported with a grin on his face.

The general giving a small smile in return, "Well done Major, bring the cannon back into standard orbit, we'll send a crew down to investigate immediately."

"Aye sir."

Ground Zero

It was a mess to say the least, the scorched black earth spread a good kilometre in all directions, such were the effects of the Ion Cannon. Numerous drop ships touched down shortly after the blast, they scanned the immediate area, picking up nothing but blackened rock, but little did they notice, 3 small green crystals burst towards the surface, thus began, the Tiberium Age.


	4. The First Attack

August 13th, 2021- Battle station Los Angeles

In the stations main foyers, dozens of representatives from all over the Earth, including the colonies and allied worlds, came together to activation ceremony of the Los Angeles.

Ever since the destruction of the brotherhood facility, strange things have happened in the surrounding area, the ground was giving off increasing amounts of unknown radioactive materials, the surrounding area was immediately quarantined to investigate, it baffled many of the men that scanned the area, either it was the Ion Cannon blast itself that mutated the soil, or it was something this brotherhood was doing…

"May I have your attention please." The man at the podium announced, many of the guest would remember him for what he did a decade ago, he was the one that finally brought disclosure into play, Former President Henry Hayes.

Once the crowd settled he smiled politely "I thank you all for coming here." He paused if only for a second, "Today is the day earth can finally breathe easy from the constant threat of Baal." He turned to face the majesty window display behind him. "This is the second of a soon to be global network of stations for the defense of earth, our growing fleets will soon depart for the colonies, and then to the frontlines."

"Today, earth stands proud against this threat, confident, and deservingly so, no longer will we bow to Goa'uld supremacy, for it no longer exists." He waited for the coming nervous response, it was shown clearly by the surprise some of the guests had on their faces. "Now I know I may be saying a lot, we are indeed out numbered in this war, but now we no longer cower in fear."

"Look at the Sirus sector, we have expanded our reaches, Earth is not the only world of the Terran people, look at our growing fleet, the united army, our allies fighting with us."

He smiled proudly at the statement, "Yes we still have a long way to go, but now we actually have a way to go, today is that point, and with it we will fight for our freedom, we will fight for our right to freedom, and we shall not yield." The guest broke into a fury of applause, the former president walking down the stand to greet the dozens of hand shakes waiting for him, his legacy for a united earth , an earth that took the Goa'uld threat, and spat it in the face, had come to pass.

The small chatter between diplomats, national leaders and such was interrupted by a slow clapping, a very loud slow clapping, "Well down Mr. Hayes, even years after your term you still sway the hearts and minds of the men and woman around you."

The booming voice echoed in the chamber, it was like a call from a deity of some form, the confused guest were growing nervous, much more then the former presidents statement caused them to be.

"You are right however, today marks the turning of the war, but what war some would ask?" with that a massive holographic image fazed to life, the golden light suddenly changing to the image of a man, Kane.

"I greet you all as the leader of Nod, a faction of the things soon to come, As long as man has had breath the Brotherhood has existed. For from the beginning - when man's struggle was with nature, not knowing where he might sleep, how he would eat, or whether he would survive to see the light of dawn - there have always been those who would lord over others. People who believe that they, by some unseen right, are granted power over others, and would push others down so they might climb, are the greatest threat to mankind's existence. For many years has one man or one race prospered on the sweat and work of others, we are those that oppose such things, the brotherhood will put an end to such things, from now on war has been declared, today marks the day of the Tiberium War, and you are its first victims." He man ended with a malicious smirk on his face, the hologram dissipated from its unknown origin.

Suddenly, the roaring of klaxons began, the computer screaming over and over again. "Warning, incoming missiles!"

Earth Orbit

While many of the confused guests, workers, and even military officers on the Los Angeles were baffled at the holographic display, and hacked sound systems, declaring an act of war against nearly the entire world in the process. Some still concentrating on their tasks, noticed the fast moving weapons from earths surface coming towards them.

"Sir we got incoming ICBM's, lots of them!"

Brigadier General Cortez turned to the reporting officer, "Are our shields up?"

The officer shook his head, "No sir, something jamming the activation sequence," he punched in a few more commands, turned nervously towards the general ", in fact its blocking our entire defensive network!"

The general's face grew with worry but it was just a mask, he was bloody terrified "Damn it, is there any nearby ships?"

"Only transports, nothing that could intercept them in time." The Ops officer next to them reported.

"40 seconds sir, rings are offline but we need to evacuate!"

Cortez nodded silently, quickly dashed to the comm. Panel in the other end of the room, "This is General Cortez, we are evacuating, incoming assault on the Los Angeles and Defensive Measures aren't activating, everyone get off the station now!"

Earth Orbit

6 ICBM, armed with naqaudah warheads, punctured the outer atmosphere, the now primitive rocket boosters propelling them towards their target, the Los Angeles. It was amazing in itself that no one picked them up until it was too late, the limited powered cloaking devices had kept the hidden until it was too late. Now out of the range of Earths planetary defense network, and the orbital network suffering 'minor setbacks' the missiles charged unopposed.

Los Angeles Station

With near 10 seconds to go, the few lucky enough to be near the escape pods quickly jumped into them, activated the engines and watched as the station got further and further away, floating hopelessly at the fast coming missiles. With only armour coming to the defense, the missiles slammed into it, detonating an enhanced nuclear explosion across the armour, washing over it with pure destructive force. Amazingly enough, the station held under the explosion, exposed sections of the hull were clear however, it would be a miracle if anyone survived.

In the Command Centre, the room was ripped to shreds, entire consoles were ripped out of the floor and thrown metres away, bodies littered the floor, however behind the smoke, a figure rose from the ground steadily and painfully, wearing a bloodied coat, General Cortez walked with a limp towards the comm. station. He slowly made the final command into the keyboard, starring out the main window to the fast approaching weapons, muttering only, "So it ends."

Earth Orbit

The second warhead impacts unopposed on the station, with my of the armour melted away in the attack, the explosion completely engulfed the massive station, before the inferno ended the last 4 missiles hit on their target, only enhancing the explosive force. After a good 10 minutes of watching the explosion died down, there was nothing remaining, but the feeling of death and decay where the once mighty symbol of hope stood.

United Nations -3 hours later

The room was noticeably thinner in numbers, many of the representatives of the United Nations were on the Los Angeles when it happened, however tragic the attack was, it did do one thing to the worlds favor, they stood together against this new threat. After a surprisingly quick debate about the subject, it was settled.

General O'Neill took the podium, realizing the implications of this change, for better or for worse. "Today we suffered an attack on par with the cowardly strikes of September 11, 2001." He sighed slightly, thinking of what to say on a very unprepared speech, "Today we lost the hope of unity, we lost some of the greatest men and woman that god gave us, we lost our new battle station, but we gained something, the renewed knowledge of betrayal."

"Today this Brotherhood of Nod did something that no terrorist group could contemplate, the senseless destruction of something designed to protect earth, including all its people, not just the western nations. Many of those people on the station fought for the Unity of earth in the struggle with the Goa'uld, many of the advocates of that ideal were celebrating their accomplishments, and they died bravely with it, today we honor that sacrifice with the treaty that many of them worked so hard to accomplish. Today the signing of the Global Defense Initiative Treaty took place, 89 members in total, starting immediately the unification of all of these members' militaries takes place, their objectives, the continuing battle against Baal, and the elimination of the terrorist faction known as Nod."

September 4th 2021 Hammerfest

The newly created GDI had immediately increased the number of ground force units coming out of the production lines, in the few light skirmishes against Nod, it was clear they had a huge infrastructure behind them, even advantaged technology, too often had Orca's come into engagement with Nod 'banshees'. The newly created Titan battle mech stomped towards the base, the massive railgun wielding tanks moved at a surprisingly fast speed, as both legs pounded into the ground with enough force to shatter the thick layer of ice below them. Colonel James Winter, field commander of the newly formed Taskforce Firestorm grinned from inside his 'Impact' variation Titan. It was a massive change from the now mass produced variation, it was the now tested orbital drop variation. Including a break-away heat shield, limited jump-jets, its own firestorm shield, a larger railgun as well as its own anti-personal light railguns for support. Coming into the base entrance, the shields constantly active ever since the new threat, Winter activated his comm. array.

"Hammerfest control, this is Colonel Winter, patrol complete, love the new Titan."

"Roger that colonel, the General's glad you liked it, he just hopes you don't forget that when your dropping from high orbit." The command centre inside the shield replied.

"Heh, inform General O'Neill that he needs to give it a try himself before he gets all pessimistic about its capabilities." The Colonel replied smiling , "Going to open the gate for me anytime soon?"

"Yes Colonel, gate grid deactivating."

In front of the mech, a small portion of the bubble like shield, disappeared, just enough for it to fit in. The giant marched through the opening, before it reactivated to fill the bubble once more.

Scout Force Epsilon- 9 kilometres outside Hammerfest

The trio of Wolverine battlesuits marched through the snowy forest terrain of the Norwegian outskirts, soon to head back to Hammerfest, Wolverine 2 picked up something.

"Hold it guys, got a strange reading coming in from the west."

"What? Its flat land for miles that way, what distance?"

"500 metres and closing."

"There's nothing there man, your systems must be stuffing up, check it out back at…..SHIT!"

Before he could end the sentence 5 massive tanks burst from the ground, seemingly covered in grinders, and numerous gun emplacements, it was definitely here for a fight.

"Take it out!" as the trio of Wolverines let loose with their twin Vulcan cannons, the bullets reflecting uselessly across the thick armour of the enemy tanks. A large cannon brought its way out of the armour like a pop-up turret, it was their turn.

Hammerfest

General O'Neill was starting to enjoy his day at his now command base, despite Solomon's suggestion he couldn't live it up there in orbit, he needed to know he's feet were on the ground and that's where they were staying.

Suddenly the command center's speakers blared to life "Mayday Mayday, this is Epsilon 3, we got an incoming strike force heading your way, its just growing in numbers, we can't hold them off for muc……"

O'Neill knew what it was, muttering the word "Nod."


	5. The Battle of Hammerfest

Hammerfest, 2 kilometres off Shield Perimeter

The 12 metre giants marched powerfully in formation, their golden armoured feet slamming into the hard ice like it was nothing, across from the giant drops and climbs of ice they waited, the red swarm was about to hit.

Colonel Winter stood ahead of the group of Titans and old mammoth tanks, his IMPACT utilizing superior armour, and even a firestorm shield, it could hold itself together much more effectively. He looked at his radar screen, dozens of red flashing symbols were fast on approach, and the only problem was the giant cliff face that prevented both sides from firing at each other.

"Remember people, they did come from underground, so don't be ignore the fast moving targets 50 metres below you as computer error." The colonel checked over with the defense force.

"All forces, this is O'Neill." The radio cracked to life, "Seems the Ion Cannons are offline, probably sabotage by our cult like friends, forces are inbound but we need to hold out for now."

"Any chance we can get the Kodiak online soon?"

"Soon, its anti-grav engines are playing up, McNeil and his crew are doing all they can, but like before hold on, The Philadelphia's dropping some support in soon, hold this base soldiers, O'Neill out."

"Alright boys and girls you heard him, open fire at anything that pops out of the ground, no hesitations." Winter ordered, while the waiting game continued.

GDI First Fleet, Hyperspace on route to Sol System

Going over the urgent reports of what just happened on earth, Rear Admiral Pendergast, sitting in the big chair of the most famous vessel of earths fleet, the Prometheus, began throwing orders around what used to be known as 'Battle Group Prometheus'.

"Admiral, the Daedalus is reporting in, you have Captain Harper on the line." Ops officer, Lieutenant Roberts reported

"On screen."

The main viewer jumped to life, the captain of the Prometheus's sister ship filing the screen. Pendergast nodded curtly "Captain."

Harper returned the nod "Admiral, General O'Neill has reported that contact with all local Ion Cannons have been lost, either Nod have extremely good saboteurs, or they've developed an effective EMP to our new systems."

Pendergast agreed, "That's why we've been ordered to keep clear of the area, were exiting hyperspace in Luna orbit, were letting the fighters handle this one."

The captain gave a questioning look, "is that all?" shaking his head "We should at least try to break through to the base, maybe only a single ship."

"I don't like this anymore then you do captain, but we've got our orders, and frankly I tend to agree with them."

Harper gave a quick sigh, "Aye sir, I'm ordering the Daedalus fighter group to prepare for atmosphere combat, you get the new jackhammers as well?"

The admiral grinned, "Nod won't know what hit them."

Hammerfest

"They're right below us sir, makes you want one of those new shields for this old thing aye?" Sergeant Williams said to his CO, Major Foley, in their old mammoth tank.

"It will hold, I just hope the barrels do, its not often you get to fire rounds at hypersonic speeds." The major said with a smirk.

"They're rising, 50 metres in front of us, 3….2…..1."

"OPEN FIRE!"

The slightest hint of a 'tick tank' turret popped out of the icy terrain, before being obliterated by the dozens of railgun rounds awaiting it. Soon more popped up from nearby locations, the giant barrels of both Titans and mammoth tanks swerved on their axis, lowered ever so slightly, and let another swarm of rounds off. It continued like this for near 5 minutes, but they came up too quickly! Nod were getting a last shot, as GDI took steady losses.

"All units, pull back, theirs too many of them here, we'll wait for reinforcements to arrive, to the shields!" Colonel Winter ordered, the Titans and mammoths reversed towards the flashing shield of the base, nod had made land fall.

Kodiak

Commander McNeil, another of Firestorms field commanders, was working himself and his man as fast as he could, they needed this thing airborne, and fast.

"Chandra get ready at the helm, the drives should be coming online in a few seconds." An engineer from Hammerfest said. Sure enough, on the pilot's console, the drives were activated, 94 capability.

"Okay everyone lets get this thing in the air, chances are Nods got some of those Banshees, and we need to take them out!" McNeil ordered

"Weapons armed and ready sir," Lieutenant Commander Jackson indicated from her station.

"Shields are ready for activation on your mark sir, should give us a bit of cover."

"Were ready sir, on your command." Jackson reported

McNeil looked at each of them, this being their first actual battle, not just a command run, he was confident in their victory "Lets kick some arse."

Hammerfest Command Centre

O'Neill watched as the Kodiak, and its twin Orca escorts rose into the skies, the small capital ship off to give cover for the forces soon to come, the General just hoped it was enough.

Shield Perimeter

Nod were starting to gather in force, while the Titans were within range the mammoths weren't used to huge distance combat, forced to fire blindly at the growing nod force. Suddenly, the shields of Hammerfest flickered, if just for a second, the Kodiak was here. The ships engines powered up, unleashing a golden nova of energy, it flew directly over the nod force, unleashing a swarm of railgun rounds and missiles on its flight path, before making a quick turn skywards.

Nod Attack Force, 641 metres underneath shield Perimeter

Behind the flame tongues and tick tanks burrowing away, the bulk of nods forces followed, despite GDI's original estimations, Nod was not a rag tag group of terrorists, it was an alliance of nations, of peoples, that had existed for centuries, constantly changing its face to keep its enemies off guard. Today they were a force that nearly matched GDI in size, almost equal in technology, but far superior in cunning.

From inside their subterranean APC's, many of Nods troops prepared, with the limited amount of GDI forces defending the main gates, they would not expect an attack from directly underneath their base. "Captain, we are in position for vertical digging, we should penetrate the surface directly next to their command tower." The driver informed the squad commander, the captain merely nodded in acknowledgement, the infantry body armour was a freighting sight for the enemy, almost robotic, no expression was shown on the masked face, bar an unrelenting killing machine.

"Beginning climb, forward diggers are reporting some heavy material, its getting harder to cut though, we might be here a while."

Kodiak

10 kilometres above the surface, the corvette class continued climbing, their objective was to clear the path for orbital reinforcements, its Orca escorts started detecting the same strange signals that the Thor's escorts detected, nod was here.

"Activate shields as soon as they decloak, we want to make ourselves a target but not a vulnerable one." McNeil ordered.

"Aye sir, weapons are powering down as well."

"Sir we got 4 banshees uncloaking off port"

"Shields up, all railguns activate."

The 4 Nod fighters zoomed towards the currently unprotected corvette, the twin plasma cannons on each banshee fired, screaming bolts of plasma designed to cut through armour with ease impacted on the unexpected layer of shielding. They desperately tried to cloak, but the 6 railgun turrets of the Kodiak put an end to that plan. Blue bolts of metal cut into the weak shields, slicing through the armour with equal ease, those that didn't explode in the assault, lost control and began a fast uncontrolled decent to the ground. Soon dozens more of banshees uncloaked, it was going to be a long battle.

"Sir the first fleets arrived, their sending fighters down." Jackson reported

"Tell them to join with us, we need to clear this path, or at least distract Nod!"

The shields of the Kodiak were being overwhelmed by the attack from all sides, more and more banshees were uncloaking, how the hell could Nod get this many fighters in the first place, was what the crew of the Kodiak were thinking. Shields at 12 and plasma blasts slicing into unprotected armour, it was going to be over, the escorts eliminated ages ago, and only two railguns remaining.

If the banshee pilots could hear what was going on outside their fighters, they would have whimpered, the screaming sound of hundreds of missiles was growing louder. Help had arrived. The new standard issue air to air/space to space anti fighter missile, the Jackhammer were been used to full advantage, as the hundreds of fighters of the first fleet moved in on the banshee swarm. The missiles impacted, explosions across the board happened, the remaining fighters of nod swiftly turned to engage the new opponent.

"Kodiak this is Ronan wing leader, were moving into reinforce the position, get yourself out of there!" the distinctive Japanese voice of the Yamato's main fighter wing reported.

"Roger that Ronan, were heading to orbit, let those reinforcements get through."

"Will do, Kodiak, more fighters uncloaking, we'll hold them off."

Nod Attack Force, 378 metres underneath Hammerfest

Flame Tongues continued the useless attempt to cut through the reinforced material, grinding away to no effect. One of the officers immediately ordered a halt, the Major walked outside of the APC. He walked up to the front of the attack force, noticing the ruined grinders on the flame tanks, he rubbed the dirt and rock away from the surface with his gloved hand, the brown and sandstone colored material slowly revealed a dull blue colour, without texture. He continued to wipe away at it, until a reasonably sized portion was clear. Slowly he moved to touch it, but a strong jolt surged at him, even with the leather gloves on his hands. "It's a shield…" he said quietly, with no small amount of fury.

Hammerfest Command Tower

O'Neill grinned, the scanners had picked up the underground force quite a while ago, they just needed to know where too look, spreading the shield into a full sphere did weaken it by quite a margin, but it kept the base safe from all angles.

"General, Philadelphia is reporting the launch is in 1 minute."

O'Neill left the shields station, "Right then, with the fighters still occupied, tell General Peterson that they're going to take losses while dropping, get our remaining fighters to draw as many of the Nod off as they can."

"Aye sir, they're launching now, expected time to planet fall, 1 minute 43 seconds."

"Tell Winter that he has that long to hold out, anymore would be asking too much."

Shield Perimeter

It was a slaughter, with barely a third of an already weakened force, it was remarkable that the defense held up for this long already.

Major Foley emerged out of the wreckage of what was once a super-heavy battle tank. Grabbing his standard issue berretta, he hid behind the wreckage of his former tank, any one of those nod bastards stupid enough to come near him would find his brains splattered.

Kodiak

Rising into earths orbit, the small ship had to dodge the fast approaching troop pods headed towards the Norwegian coast line, McNeil only hoped they got through the banshees.

GDI First Fleet, ESS Daedalus

Captain Harper watched as many of the fighters came back to their ships, preparing for restock on munitions, or just come back from being overwhelmed, either way, it left the people on the ground defenseless, and as much as he wanted to prevent that, they had no idea what was shutting down the ships and satellites in the area, there was no bigger screw up then disabling a Battlecruiser.

Hammerfest Shield Perimeter

The once brilliant blue shield of Hammerfest was now a dying pale colour, the continuous bombard by nods ground forces was taxing the already stretched limits of the energy field .Colonel Winter, in one of the few remaining Titan walkers, let alone the IMPACT's, held the line as best he could, the small remaining force would soon be overwhelmed, but they held none the less.

"You got friends coming Winter!" O'Neill yelled into the radio, "Look up!" the raged and tired face of the colonel, faced skywards, to see dozens if not hundreds of drop pods rain across the sky, he grinned, shit just hit the fan for nod.


	6. Orbital Assault

**AUTHORS NOTES- okay bout time I did them, in response a couple of reviews here**

**Lennox- The idea was to put earth in a technological state so that it could fight off both Goa'uld and Nod threats, as tiberian sun was closer to both the timeframe and tech level, I chose it in particular**

**Rogue16150-heh you think I want to destroy earth in a Tiberium induced inferno? Nope, earth isn't going to turn into the screwed up planet it does in tiberian sun, GDI is going to notice what's going on with the planet a lot sooner, not a good 40 years too late. SO I DEMAND YOU KEEP READING :D**

**Anyway, this chapter was a guest chapter by Flying J, it's a damn good read in my opinion so hope you all enjoy it**

**-Tyr**

**High Earth Orbit Philadelphia Station: Fast Response Infantry Brigade**

An aide rushed into the cramped office of General George Peterson, "General, Hammerfest Station is under attack by Nod Forces, at last communication they were holding, but General O'Neill has requested any available forces."

Looking up from his large stack of paper, was a man who last saw combat in Vietnam, Desert Storm and even parts of Operation Iraqi Freedom. After that he'd been forcibly promoted from his post as a SpecOps Operative.

However due to his massive understanding of fast response counter strikes with the special-forces he was given command of one of the few and exceptionally rare fast response infantry brigades.

Though he was pushing over 70 the general was one who seemed likely he would live forever, and had the energy to do it. "Alright, has there been any word from the higher ups on if we are to be deployed?" The aide smiled, "Yes Sir. We are to be actively deployed in 15 minutes" The older man returned the smile and took the file from the young officer and read it quickly. His face turned grim. "Sound the Alarm… The Screaming Eagles are getting called to war."

All through the barracks sector of the station the Fast Response Forces, now officially renamed as the 101st Airborne assault Force…or "Screaming Eagles" woke and dressed assembling in the Drop pod bays for a weapons check and then for their unknown deployment.

Along with the other 5,000 or so men and women going into action there was one known as James Morgan, Sergeant James Morgan. He was awake before the klaxons sounded but it still shocked him…'Have the snakes gotten to Earth?' He chewed on that thought while quickly pulling on his BDU's.

Like most soldiers he had heard of the Nod attack on the Los Angeles, but though he saw it as a tragedy it was quite simply just that. A Terrorist attack…and while Terrorist could hurt a world entity like the GDI, they could never destroy it. James was wrong…dead wrong.

Noticing that his unit of men was not up yet and trying there damndest too ignore the klaxons he decided he'd add his weight to the noise. In his deep southern drawlhe began to yell. 

"Wake up you maggots! Get up! Move it! You all know what that alarm means. MOVE! MOVE!"

As he yelled he moved around there section of the barracks and came to Andre Rodriguez's bunk, the Latino was still happily sawing logs and James saw to remedying that.

"Rodriguez Git the fuck up you lazy slug!" While screaming he began to push Rodriguez out of his bed, the man landed with a thump and hearing the klaxons finally began to struggle with his BDU's.

Shaking his headed after looking over his unit he ordered them too assemble at the Armory and then the drop pod bay. He himself headed out in that direction.

General Peterson was impressed with his brigade, their response time had been 25 minutes at last test. They'd pulled it together this time and were ready to drop in 10 minutes, he walked in front of the 5000 lined up men and women. Their looks were grave as he took the podium

"Ladies and Gentlemen there has been an attack, and because of it, the first major battle between our forces and those of Nod has broken out. I won't lie to you, there are going to be casualties and some of you wont come back, but I depend on everyone of you to do you're very best and throw those Nod bastards back into the underground hole they crawled out of!" At that there were smiles appearing on the troops faces.

After his pause he continued. "Lets to do this…for what they did to the Los Angeles...For what they did to the Thor! " With that a cheer broke out and General Peterson waited for it to die down." Now Godspeed and good luck!"

With that the Brigade split into their Units and went to their drop pods.

James Morgan sat strapped into his seat in his units Pod and read off his role call of the men and women in his unit.

"Rodriguez A.?" 

"Here sarge."

"Denisof W.?"

"Right ere."

"Hikaru T?"

"Here sir."

James paused for a second, the woman's high pitched voice had thrown him off. He shook his head and continued, finally finishing he made his last commands before they would hit re entry.

"Alright Railgun Squads one through five, you are to head to our right and link up with Sergeant Martin and his unit, and then you will set up at point alpha and beta, at an angle from the other two railgun groups of the brigade. Check your maps…memorize them on the way down gentlemen."

"What about us Sarge?" Asked Rodriguez his English accented by his background.

"We get to play the bait. We assault the Nod tank and infantry forces, and then run like hell." Morgan grimaced and hit the button too his left signaling his unit as ready. Slowly each person in the pod realized just how bad off they were, advancing towards tanks with no railgun support…they realized just how cannon fodder felt.

The Battle had been raging for thirty minutes and Hammerfest base's shields were failing, two of the new Titans had already been wrecked enough in the fighting to have too jump jet out to the nearest repair facility...a third was a smoking pile of debris. And Nod was still coming.

However the beleaguered troops heard hope in the sky in a scream from incoming drop pods. The pods slammed down releasing the heat shield into the Nod tanks and infantry, crushing some of them. Then the Pods hit…automatically releasing steam and throwing dust up with the impact to shield them.

Sadly many of the pods didn't get through due to several undetected Banshees that uncloaked and ripped into the incoming infantry transports. But the numbers were just too great to stop them all. So the infantry hit the ground directly behind Hammerfest and perfectly flanked Nods forces of Tick Tanks, Flame Tanks and infantry. The Ground Battle of the Tiberian War had begun.

As Sergeant Morgan and his unit descended he began a prayer he had once learned as a child, and he did not realize he was saying it out loud and in the Comm. system. The rest of his men and women began to chant it with him…

"…Though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death...I fear no Evil…For though art with me."

Before anyone of them had realized it they were shouting the prayer with their leader, and then they were on the ground and the ramp had opened releasing them into hell.

Morgan was the first to realize they had landed and so he did his job.

"Out you slugs, what do you wanna live forever!"

At this they started moving charging out, the railgun teams already moving back behind the lines with the engineering units to set up. But till then it was up too units like Sergeant Morgan's to hold the line, or they would all be as good as dead.

His Unit, now down to ten men used the pod for cover as they had been trained waited for the smoke too clear and for them to be able to spot the enemy. And then with a roar he and thousands of others raised their assault rifles and opened fire with Naquedah enhanced rounds.

The Infantry actually began too move foreward having caught the Nod forces completely by surprise, then the shit hit the fan as the flame tanks turned too engage the growing infantry force. The infantry kept moving foreward getting away from the cover of their pods.

And then finally with their turn completed the Nod forces returned fire, the smart ones hit the deck at the first noise. The stupid ones died and ate flame.

Sergeant Morgan screamed as a shell landed too close and blasted a man next too him apart, he'd lost most of the men he'd started with and then been scattered from them in the rush at the Nod forces.

'co'mon James hold it together…you'll get through this.' At that moment several shells launched like mortar fire hit near him and splashed him with dirt and shattered some downed trees near some other soldiers. When it cleared there was nothing left.

He grimaced, and mind still whirring he hopped up and fired a few rounds before crouching back behind the rock he was at. As enemy infantry returned fire he was surprised as Rodriguez and Denisof plopped down beside him.

"Whatsup Sarge…having troubles?"

"Nah shit you bastard, Ive been cut off…damn good too see you two though. Do you know were we've deployed the lines?"

"Bought a klik That way sir." Said Rodriguez while pointing back

Morgan wanted to punch Rodriguez in the face for being a smart –ass but still there was work to be done.

"Alright gentlemen here's the plan." The next few minutes were spent moving as the three infantrymen covered one another while heading to what they believed was the main part of the battle lines for the 101s Airborne. They showed up there 5 minutes later to find that Nod had finally gotten there act together and was concentrating a flame tank thrust towards their center.

They sat huddled behind a group of trees, the main defense line, seeing comrades beginning to run and fall all around. One conscious thought was running through James' head.

'We must stop this retreat, at this rate the railguns and disc throwers wont be ready.'

He absentmindedly noted himself and Rodriguez charging at a flame tank, hopping on top and then lobbing grenades down its cupola. While running back to the line under cover of other infantry man he watched Rodriguez fall after having a bullet pierce his calf. Ignoring the heat coming from the tanks at his back he stopped and fireman-carried his charge back to the hastily thrown up barrier the other infantry were firing from.

Dropping behind it he offered Rodriguez too a medic who hurried off. Sergeant Morgan collapsed…as much as that short little latin man had gotten on his nerves…he expected him to be the one to go through it without a scratch. Hed lost his entire unit…And then the Nod infantry with tank support finally breached their lines.

Morgan ran, his breath fogging in front of him. The 'withdrawl' to the positions the railgunners and engineers had set up had been called, but his last meeting with Nod had been close…too damn close. Shortly after giving Rodriguez to a medic, while he was being hit by despair the man next too him had burst into flame as red clad soldiers jumped over the line of logs to attack the GDI troopers.

Hed hit the first one as hard as he could in the face, using his rifle like a baseball bat. The mans skull collapsed and Morgan was sprayed with blood. The next red soldier over jumped on his back as he turned too run and pushed him to the ground. After a struggle he shoved him off, he got too his k-bar and buried it in the man's neck.

And at that he turned, running like hell…leaving his Assault rifle behind him in blind panic, along the way he' put together a rag tag little group of men, medics and other assault infantry, all too happy too follow the Noncom.

His face and that of the others in his group were relieved too see the prepped lines the engineers had ready, and they happily jumped into them and waited for the tanks to catch them.

Walter Sewman was a Combat Engineer and was currently quite happy, you see he liked explosions, and so he was selected to press the button on the claymores, signaling the rail gunners. So he watched…letting the flame belching tanks and red clad men get just past it…before activating the claymores…nothing happened.

"Shit…there must be a short." All his men looked at him. "Dammit." The system the claymores worked on a system were all the claymores were connected by wire and one recieves the detonate signal and makes the rest detonate.

He crawled foreward along the line…praying the break would be were he could reach it. Finally finding it and reconnecting them with pliers. he

What he'd forgotten was that they would go on right after that, in the exsplosions that followed it was no wonder they had problems finding the poor man's dog tags.

At the moment the Claymores detonated the main force of Nod tanks was past the line, and truth be told they wouldn't of effected the armored behemoths. The infantry however WERE the target.

The Red soldiers were hit simultaneously by thousands and thousands of small balls being thrown from the detonation of the claymores, it was a bloody slaughter that turned the white packed ground red. Nearly 3,000 Nod Infantry died in under a minute, those not killed outright ran.

The detonation of Claymores was only the beginning of the carnage as the hidden railguns opened up and began ripping into the lightly armored Nod flame and Tic Tanks, tearing armor off and flipping them onto even more of the remaining infantry. And adding to the explosive mix was the 101st Airborne's remaining 2,000 men and women, who with a roar of vengance and Naquedah enhanced rounds opened up on Nod. Helping them were the newly equipped GDI disk throwers, an advance on the idea of mortars.

The disks were configured to go so far and then detonate, in this case they were detonating behind the Nod troops who were now retreating into the firestorm of explosive disks. As the Nod forces were beginning to clear the kill zone the remaining Titans from the base came roaring in using Jump Jets with the smaller Mammoth Tanks going full speed behind them. Further adding to Nod's horror was a dull scream that came from overhead.

Four IMPACT class Titan tanks slammed into the ground smoking from re-entry in front of the routed Nod forces. Their brothers, the Titans from the base, having come fore-ward to cover them during the needed cool-down period opened up with 170 millimeter rail guns while the smaller mammoths opened up with hypervelocity rounds.

Nod's fate at the Battle of Hammerfest was sealed, they were slaughtered without mercy. The GDI's forces had set the pace of the war after being caught behind by Nod, and it was going to be a long and brutal struggle.


	7. To Mine or Not to Mine?

Tiber River, September 5th 2021, 2 hours after the battle of Hammerfest

It was a mess, an area of quick, but total destruction. Ever since the strike from the ion cannon, GDI had been noticing strange mutations in the surrounding areas, survey teams were sent, the closer inspection of the ground revealed a newly formed crystal material, spreading across the surface at an extreme rate, in 4 weeks it had engulfed the entire blast site, a massive field to say the least. All efforts were made to contain the growing crystal based plants, and using magnetic fields and firestorm shielding, the entire crater was now a contained field of the strange and alien plant.

Since the attack, and continuing so, research teams poured all effort into the study of the plant, headed by the aging geneticist Dr. Mobius, little had been found, but that little was amazing as it was, for what they discovered is, the newly named Tiberium, contained naqaudah. It was unknown how it was there, was it created by Tiberium? Or was it harvested somehow? Or was it some how the strange unification of already existing materials in the earth? Despite its benefits, especially to the war effort, the GDI had declared it off limits to all but contained research, wise minds had seen that the benefit, no matter how big, was not worth the potential risk.

Patrols of Wolverines and mammoth tanks, circled around the shield perimeter, ever since the attack on Hammerfest, defences around the world were on full alert, scanners activated to search every possible attack path, be it the skies, sea, ground or even under it. The constant reinforcements it looked like the growing research faculties, the base, and most importantly the Tiberium field would be safe from harm, however like last times, GDI was not prepared, for the unexpected…

Inside Shield, near research facility.

The new Tiberium Harvesters were at work, 'mining' the new material, the 3 of the giant vehicles, filled to capacity, quickly dumped their load into the modified feeding tubes that lead directly to the research facilities silos. Men and women in hazmat suits walked around the field, their extensive variety of equipment continuously scanning, every bit of study spewed out new and exciting aspects of Tiberium, most recently the composition of the crystals. Dr Ignatio Mobius smiled at such scenes playing right outside his window, he had only been studying Tiberium for no more then a month, yet he already noticed that the possibilities of Tiberium, were limitless. His research assistant, the young Dr. Boudreau, entered his office, the grinning doctor gave Mobius her report, "We've got it."

"The naqaudah?" he asked with undisguised glee.

"Yes, the plant contains 0.9 naqaudah, the crystals that we harvest seem to be a waste product from the actual plant, but waste or not, it's the part the military want."

He nodded in agreement." And us as well, yet we must keep a continued study on the plant itself, its mutative effects on carbon based life is remarkable, its potential for harm or creation is extremely high, in what ever way you put it as."

"I agree Doctor, but the…" her report was cut off, the reinforced glass windows smashed open, across the facing wall rockets of high explosive yield smashed into the trinium strengthened metal. Outside the facility, a dozen or so distortions of light opened up and closed, firing the rockets in its wake, the patrols quickly moved to counter this attack, the lone titan squad marched across the Tiberium fields at max speed.

Nod Stealth Tank

The lieutenant grinned, he had been in this facility for near 2 days, the small and compacted innards of the prototype stealth tanks were not comfortable to say the least.

Receiving the order, his squad moved in to destroy the facility holding Kanes creation, soon it will be free to grow, and free to destroy GDI in more ways the weapons and arms ever could.

"Lieutenant, the facility is destroyed, we must take out the shield generator before leaving this place." The sergeant at the weapons station reported.

"All tanks, full power to the Lazarus shields, activate anti-grav engines!" The distortions of the stealth tanks quickly disappeared into nothingness, as if a force ripped it from the surface, dust jumped from the surface, the nod tanks were now hovering.

Titan Squad

"Damn it, they've cloaked again, all walkers switch to IR, full power to sensors." Major Simons ordered, the H.U.D display suddenly taking a red glow effect, 6 noticeable objects appeared, the major grinned, while advanced stealth technology, nods cloaking devices only reflected visible light and radio waves, not heat. The massive 170mm railguns powered their accelerators, the titanium shells were released at speeds near mach 9, almost instantly smashing right through the stealth tanks armour like it was paper, soon the majors comrades joined in the gunfight, the tanks turned around to engage, it was going to get messy.

Nod Stealth Tank

3 of the remaining 4 tanks turned to engage the massive GDI battlemechs, dragon missiles, from the stealth tanks fired seemingly out of no where for the untrained eye. The commanding lieutenants own, was quickly driving towards the final objective, the hovering craft flying directly over the Tiberium field, the crystal grew incredibly large, some reaching 2 metres, the relatively weak anti-grav engines of his tank were pushed to they're upmost limit, flying at insane speed across against the giant shield.

Titan

Simons saw the retreating tank, skimming up against the shield perimeter, how these things got in here the first place he did not know, but soon he would put and end to it. Pushing his Titan into forward gear, the auto tracking taking over, the massive railgun taking aim….

Stealth Tank

Coming within range of the generator, the remaining load of rockets were unleashed, dozens of dumb fire explosives charged towards the generator as fast as the chemical reaction would let them.

"Lieutenant, a Titan is targeting us!" The young weapons officer reported nervously, the Lieutenant couldn't blame him, their lives ended here.

Titan

Watching the shield instantly evaporate into nothingness, the major angrily pushed the trigger, a trio of titanium rounds sliced through the stealth fields of the nod tank, the cloaking energy washing away to reveal the heavily damaged wreck.

Research Facility, Wreckage

The entire outer wall was crushed in, but it was amazing the building held as it is, the trinium reinforced armour absorbed the majority of the blast, before giving way and letting the concrete walls suffer less strain before blasting apart. It was unfortunate that many of the science facilities were facing said wall, for the causalities were massive, only one person survived, Dr Boudreau.

United Nations General Assembly, 2 weeks later.

The members of the United Nations were much smaller in numbers these days, and even decreasing still, the original 89 members of GDI seemed to take an elitist status in the UN, trying to draw more efforts to their needs and leaving others behind, this all worked to nods favour. Several nations had cut completely from the UN, declaring full allegiance to the brotherhood, others had been split in two by the growing war, rebellions declaring allegiance to either side had turned many nations into many of the growing hotspots across the globe. Even nations still in the UN but not GDI were having a growing resentment towards them, China and Russia were basically the only two nations willing to cooperate with GDI while remaining independent from it. Despite the smaller council, the UN met together today to discuss the growing threat of not just Nod, but of its creation.

The Secretary-General, made his opening announcements, "Members of the United Nations, today we gather to discuss the growing Tiberium threat, ever since the attack on the Tiber research facility two weeks ago, plant has spread its way throughout northern Italy, and recent reports of it being sprouting in completely random locations, the ambassador of the United States of America is too speak on the subject."

With a nod to the Secretary General the ambassador turned to face the levels and levels of representatives, "Ambassadors, since the beginning of this war, the Global Defence Initiative and its allies have considered Nod and the forces of Baal to be the greatest threat to earths security, however in our struggle we have lead ourselves away from the real threat, Tiberium." Taking a moment to clear his throat, he continued, "While in its current form we only see its potential uses, the naqaudah element in the crystals would fund out war effort against both Nod and Baal with relative ease, however we had yet to see the side effects."

The German ambassador rose from his chair, "What side effects?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone, "The way my country see it, is the fact that Nod had assigned its own downfall by offering us this resource, the colonies can now use their own resources to fit Baal, we are left to our own means, we have the naqaudah in this Tiberium, why not use it for the war effort?"

"Because ambassador, the reports gathered from the Tiber facility before the attack, and personal information gathered by Dr Boudreau, had lead to show that Tiberium is a threat to all life on earth due to its mutative effects." He paused slightly, "We've all seen its effects on human DNA, it completely rewrites it into its own form, its extremely poisonous also, the levels of harmful gases it produces is enormous, we don't even know what 20 of it even is!"

"The American government brings fair points before this council." The French ambassador interrupted, "However my nation joined the Global Defence Initiative in hopes of a quick end to this global threat so we can move to the galactic one." "It is in the Republic of France's opinion that we utilize Tiberium to further our production for both the war effort and our expansion into space, but we do believe that a containing measure should be looked into."

"The Russian Federation agrees with France's strategy, Tiberium offers earth a quick and relatively easy access to naqaudah, further this by the colonies mining and SGC's off world bases, ship production can increase by a massive scale." The Russian ambassador directs to the council.

The Secretary General rises, "Then we shall put it to vote, all of those in favour of utilizing Tiberium for the war effort?" the majority of the assembly raised their hands. "All opposed?" the American ambassador, as well as a dozen or so other representatives raised their hands in opposition. "Then today, we have decided that Tiberium is to be harvested for the war effort, continued research into its containment and potentially, its elimination will continue."

Nod Command Centre, codenamed 'Revelation'

Kane walked calmly through the open corridors of his base, it had existed for centuries, underneath the site of the first exodus of the Goa'uld, here he would make his own, but all in good time.

Reaching the command deck, he sat comfortably in the centre chair. "What's the latest report on the spread of Tiberium?"

"Extensive sir, from our introduction of it to multiple locations on earth, we expect it a matter of weeks before the entire world has at least small infestations taking place." His right hand man, Colonel Slavik reported, despite the failed attempt at destroying the Thor, Kane was most impressed about the havoc it caused amongst the United Nations, doubts in its capabilities to protect earth's people, filled the minds of many nations governments, and the results were to Nods favour.

"Good, once we've gathered the required resources, we will leave this world, and leave GDI to pick up the pieces of what's left." He then looked outside the seemingly unnecessary window of the command centre, smiling at what he saw, twin constructions on the centres hull were taking place, given a few more weeks and they will be complete "GDI won't see it coming, Revelation will come to them in the most unexpected of ways."


	8. Battle of Omicron Alpha

Sirius Sector, Omicron Alpha System, in orbit above planet 'Malta'

3 months beforehand, the Hispanic nations formed a coalition to send their own colony ship to the Sirius sector, the massive colony ship, launched from earth 4 days ago, had finally reached their destination, the Omicron systems, the best possible option for colonization was a world recently dubbed Malta, a world while not completely habitable to earths standards, could very easily reach it with further terraforming. The giant colony ship, with its few escorts entered the inner system, little did they know, their entrance tipped off the Goa'uld sensor relay.

A dozen Ha'taks exited hyperspace near the planet, taking advantage of the weakened force, and charged in for the kill, the small amounts of destroyers and cruisers turned to engage, they had to protect the Hispania, or hundreds of thousands of lives would be lost.

ESS Swiftsure

Captain Evans scowled as his ship was rocked by plasma fire again, the destroyer's shields absorbing the fire of at least 3 Ha'tak ships, he at least thanked the nimble frame and size of the Swiftsure, and more importantly, the inaccuracy some of the gunners were showing, the wedge like design flying into the gauntlet at insane speeds, pulling into a tight turn right against one of the Goa'uld ships, and let loose with its heavy railguns, the close range assault pushed into the Ha'taks shields down severely, the lone Victory Cruiser in the fleet, moved in and fired with its single Asgard pulse cannon, puncturing through the weakened shields, and slicing through the armour and hull like they weren't there at all. Satisfied with merely disabling the ship, and not having the time to completely obliterate it, the two ships broke off together, moving towards another Ha'tak.

"Sir, the Hispania's reporting enemy fire, it hasn't got much more then a firestorm shield, we have to help it!" The Comm. Officer of the Swiftsure informed the captain.

"Inform the Iberian, we'll move in push attention towards us, tell the Hispania to jump as soon as she's got her hyperdrive up again." Captain Evans ordered in reply, "Prepare starboard torpedoes, fire on my mark!"

ESS Iberian

The relatively large cruiser streaked in and out of the swarm of Ha'taks and Al'kesh, firing railguns and anti-fighter missiles at any glider foolish enough to cross it, the trio of Swiftsure class destroyers were forcing the Goa'uld from the Hispania, if only barely, it was a foolish mistake on the GDI's behalf not to bring any fighter escorts, hoping that each ships railgun network would hold off the enemy, and as Captain Costa ordered his ship to engage, gliders slammed up against the Iberian's shields, the cruiser ignored them mainly, the asgard shields held for the most part, and all the captain wanted to do was defend his people.

"Pulse cannon at full power sir, we can get a couple of shots in before recharging."

Costa grinned, "Looks like we got a Ha'tak to take out then, a full volley on the closest ship, nothing else."

"Aye sir, were moving to engage."

The cruiser turned to face the ship, the Goa'uld vessel opened fire with its dozens of plasma cannons, throwing energy and pure force against the powerful Asgard shields, they faltered with every hit, now was a time to end it. Despite it being over 4 times as large compared to itself, it stood strong, proud, as the main cannon glowed with blue energy.

"Open fire!" the captain ordered, watching as bolt after bolt of destructive ion energy escaped the complex and powerful cannon, the first slamming into the ships shields, completely dissipating them like water against fire, the next slammed into the hull, burning away a large section of the outer ring, and the last melting into the hull completely, threshing through the delicate mechanics of the hyperdrive in the process, the reaction was almost instant. The ship exploded with enough force, the throw the Iberian back slightly, and considering it was a good 30 kilometres away, that is saying a lot.

"Sir the Vengeance is requesting backup, their shields have failed!"

"Damn it, move us in to reinforce, I just hope we can hold out."

ESS Swiftsure

"Tell the Warcry to cover us, we're moving in!" Evans ordered, as the Swiftsure's engines burst to life with full fury, running up against the colony ships hull, it broke off and charged towards one of the attacking Ha'taks, spewing missiles from its bays in the process, railguns firing at max capability at all targets, the destroyer was willing to ram the Ha'tak if it meant that the people on the colony ship survived. Suddenly, half a dozen more hyperspace windows opened up near the disabled sister ship of the Swiftsure, the Vengeance, they immediately obliterated it in the process. Evans snarled, he knew the ships crew personally, both ships usually operating together on missions, and now one had fallen.

"Charge course, we'll force them off, even if we die in the process!"

"Sir we're detecting another jump hole near the Goa'uld reinforcements!" His ops officer informed

The captain sighed," Not more of them, prepare widespread bombar.." he stopped once he saw what emerged from the hyperspace window, while the same size as a Ha'tak, this ship was much more intimidating, probably because the crew knew what this thing was capable off, its metallic hull sported dozens of gun points, twin cannons on the upper deck, a mixture of Asgard, Human and Hebridian design made it them deadly weapons, the one below it, far more, as it was the next generation cannon. The mighty warship moved into a defensive position in front of the colony ship, the Goa'uld vessels firing hundreds of blasts towards it, the bursts erupted up against a shield mere metres from the hull, it glowed brightly under the assault, but never faltering, the ship was ready to return fire, the crew of the Swiftsure watched in awe, the captain in particular, "My god, that's the Thor?"

ESS Thor

"Ion Cannons charged sir, pulse cannons ready, Point Defence Network ready."

Ronson nodded, "Open fire, all targets."

The dozens upon dozens of railgun turrets jumped to life, cutting down gliders and Al'kesh by the barrel full, the anti-fighter missiles also spat out of their bays, cutting down those ones the railguns couldn't track. The 6 pulse cannons instantly burst out bolts of blue energy at the targets around it, the overwhelming attack took out 9 of the Ha'taks almost instantly before draining their energy, but that wasn't all the Thor had, the three mark one ion cannons also took aim, the beams stuck out in a instantaneous reaction, they burned through the shields and armour, cutting up the ships innards with ease, before the beams died out, leaving a nice big hole through the Ha'tak from one end to the other, as it floated, disabled.

The weapons officer reported "Main cannon online, prepared to fire on main Ha'tak group."

Ronson nodded again, "Fire on my mark, as well planned people, we play this right we won't just make a hell of a show, but completely obliterate them."

"Aye sir, we're in position, ready to initiate 'slice and dice.'" The officer grinned at the name.

"Fire."

The giant cannon on the ventral hull, jumped to life as it aimed for the closest Ha'tak, the turret was surprisingly fast for something so large, giving play for the tactic of the 'slice and dice' manoeuvre, that many of the Thor's crew called it. The cannon spewed out the magnificent blue beam, far more powerful then the mark ones, and also quite a bit larger, the beam slammed right through the targeted Ha'tak, causing an explosion that enveloped around the still visible beam, it wasn't over however, as the cannon swung around into a second Ha'tak, doing almost the exact same thing, then too another, and another, and another, and continued as such until the beam lost power, taking down 11 Ha'taks alone.

"Sir the enemy is preparing to retreat, orders?"

After draining the energy weapons almost completely in the attack against nearly 30 Ha'taks, the standard munitions of missiles and railguns remaining, left it more then capable to handle a retreating force.

"Prepare to fire long range torpedoes, get the heavy railguns online too, we'll close the distance and give off one last attack." Ronson answered after evaluating the situation.

"Aye sir, we're moving in now, hyper jump activating after the torpedo bombardment." The giant ship turned to face the enemy, unleashing a huge amount of heavy torpedoes towards the running Ha'taks, for good measure, the dreadnought did a small in system jump, exiting directly in front of the remains of the Goa'uld fleet. The ship did a slow turn towards the fleet, angrily firing its railguns and short range missiles, the Goa'uld ships, unable to hyper jump after draining so much energy from the drives in the battle, were forced to fight.

Ha'tak Glorious Victory

The close up battle of 4 Ha'taks against the Thor was furious, Point Defence weapons were used against capital ships, the closed in battle forcing them to forget about using heavy cannons, it didn't matter too much to the Thor's crew, they didn't really have the power to do so, but for the Goa'uld it was a different story, Ship captains were furious at the 'dishonourable Tau'ri tactics,' as each attempt to move away was thrusted back in by the surprisingly fast dreadnought, continually forcing the ships together, one would wonder why, until their sensors picked up not only a fast coming swarm of missiles, but 3 Tau'ri ships, charging in with a savage fury that could only be compared to an animal.

ESS Swiftsure

Evans was on the edge of his seat, as watched the fleet of Ha'taks growing closer and closer" Take us in, full power to shields and weapons firing!" The orders didn't even need to be said, as the Swiftsure, Warcry and Iberian together joined in the assault, letting their own torpedoes gather with the Thor's own swarm, the Iberian got in closer and unleashed its pulse cannons fury on a singled out Ha'tak, with its focus unfortunately on the Thor, it stood no hope against the barrage of ionized energy.

The twin destroyers both moved in for a joined broadside, unleashing dozens of torpedoes against yet another squashed in Ha'tak, the naqaudah enhanced explosives eventually cut through the shields and let then next swarm have free reign up against the unprotected hull, the golden explosion engulfing the ship under the bombardment.

ESS Thor

"Sir Pulse Cannons ready!" the weapons officer reported with a grin.

The admiral smiled, "Time to finish this, pull us out of close range, move us into attack position and fire when ready." The ship pushed the engines to the limit, forcing as much acceleration as possible, as it ploughed its way out of the engagement, before slowly turning towards them once again for the final attack, the pulse cannons unleashed their full fury, dozens of blue bolts sliced into the enemy, some out right destroyed, but most losing the a large section of the main hull, leaving them dead in space.

Today, the Battle of Omicron Alpha was won the Terrans favour, but it now gave the humans a worry, why were Baal's forces in the system in the first place? If to attack the colonies, why not in their direction and not an outlying system in the sector?

Unknown World, Baal Space, Sector 0042

Baal was most distressed at the news, his attack fleet was decimated by a new Tau'ri ship, one that rivalled even the Asgard's own Battlecruisers in power, but that was not the only thing that troubled him, the humans were getting dangerously close to the Don'Ka'Vosh homeworld, the region of space they colonized was once the home of a race that were powerful enough to challenge the ancients, and continue to do so for many years until they were defeated, but this was a great secret amongst the Goa'uld, originally deep down they did not actually consider themselves as gods, but not as merely advanced beings as the Tau'ri considered them. No, the Goa'uld were the children of the gods, as the name of their race actually meant, even since the destruction of the Don'Ka'Vosh at the final battle, it was the Goa'uld belief that it was now their own time to be gods, and took advantage on the weakened ancients descendants, the humans. But now the humans we're coming back, taking advantage of the weakened state of his rivalling people, he forced them under one banner, and for that day on, the war had been a total one. It was strange though, as Baal thought to himself, 'little do they know, their own arrogance blinds them as much as it does me, my brother will destroy them before moving onto me, ironic that living amongst humans, had made Kane, the master manipulator.'


	9. Liberation of Tegrea, Part One

October 7th 2021, Low orbit above Tegrea, Sector 0011

Dozens of Ha'taks orbited the world of one of earth's main allies, even since the siege began a good 3 months ago, the Tegreans, first inspired by the Prometheus's appearance on their world nearly 19 years ago. Ever since the signing of the alliance, the Tegreans have researched into their own starship technology, using the donated Prometheus class from the Terrans as a basis, but before they could even get their own fleet off the ground, the Goa'uld came, and they came in force.

The entire world was under siege, the forces on the planet have been battling off the invasion forces as best they can, but city after city feel, unprepared for such an assault, even their Prometheus, the Andromeda, was left grounded, unwilling to bring attention to itself for the forces in the sky to do an orbital bombardment. The constant subspace messages sent out to the Terran homeworld were mostly intercepted and blocked, the people of Tegrea were starting to lose hope, as the capital city was forced to make its final stand, little did they know, one got through, and earth was sending help.

5th world of the Tegrean System

Elements of the First fleet exited hyperspace near the gas giant, the 3 original Prometheus's, the Reliant and multiple destroyer escorts, cruised around the planet in a fast orbit, hiding behind the planets massive gravitational pull while the final elements of the liberation were put into play. Soon after, the fleet activated their hyperdrives, making the in-system jump to the 4th world, leaving the planet just as quick and subtle as they came.

Hyperspace, on route to Tegrean Orbit, ESS Reliant

"Captain we're preparing to exit hyperspace, all wings ready for launch on your order." His temporary XO and Squad leader of the 45th, Flying Tigers, Commander Enriquez reported.

"All Station report." Captain Foster ordered.

"Weapons ready."

"Engineering ready."

"Comm. Ready sir."

"Ops ready"

"Medical Ready"

"Squadrons?" The captain asked.

"45th ready to launch on your orders sir."

"Pirate leader, were ready sir."

"Vampires awaiting launch on your mark captain."

"Gamma wing sir, we're ready to engage."

The captain nodded in satisfaction, "Alright, everyone prepare to exit hyperspace, Pirates give us escort in, Tigers give gamma wing some cover on their run Vampires engage at will, take out as many gliders as possible."

"Exiting hyperspace now."

The crew watched from the numerous windows around the reliant battle carrier, no matter how many times they saw it, it was a magical sight, the spectrum of lights washing over you, while jolting you into real space, the sudden change made many crew from ships all over the GDI fleet request additional sick-bags, the janitors in particular not liking what they've dubbed the 'clean up period' right after exiting hyperspace. Still the fleet exited into real space relatively smoothly, what they were more worried about now, were the dozens of Ha'taks turning to engage them.

"All fighters, launch!" Foster ordered, as the 3 fighter wings exited the numerous bays on both broadsides, gamma wing exiting from the docking bays below.

"Move us in between the lead two Ha'taks, prepare all torpedoes!"

The battlecarrier let its engines go all out, as it pushed forward ahead of the main attack group, its fighters struggling to keep up, Iron Guard Squadron F-302's pushed the afterburners to their limits, with the Flying Tigers utilizing the prototype medium attack fighters, the Phoenix to their full capability, equipped with twin railguns, Hebridian fighter pulse cannons as well as the new fighter variant ion cannon, they were designed to be capable of slicing into a Goa'uld shield with a full blast.

"We're coming up on the Ha'tak group now." The ships Conn. Officer reported

"Weapons?" Foster asked

"Ready sir, heavy torpedoes ready to fire on your mark."

"Open fire!"

The sleek yet odd designed carrier moved in between the twin Goa'uld capital ships, as they continued to pound into its Asgard shields with volley after volley of plasma fire was bounced off by the still holding fields. Slowing down, its weapon ports opened on both starboard and port, with it dozens of torpedoes burst out, at this short range they slammed into the golden shields with huge force, breaking through them completely.

"Enemy shields down sir, our own at 43, we've got the pulse cannons ready."

"Destroy them."

The twin particle pulse cannons of the reliant swung around to aim at each ship, both turrets unleashed a trio of blue bolts at the unshielded craft, blasting into the armour, as it burned away the inner decks of the Ha'taks like fire to paper.

"Captain we've hit one of the Ha'taks hyperdrives, it's about to go critical." The ops officer reported

"Get us out of hear, cruise engines."

"Aye sir" came the reply from the Conn.

The remains of the two Goa'uld ships were now left behind, with the human ship putting its engines to full, as it cruised out at all possible speeds, watching as one of the Ha'tak explodes almost instantly, taking its sister with it, as the explosion engulfed everything in a 20 kilometre radius.

"Sir this is Iron Guard Squadron, we're detecting incoming gliders, taking them out." The Dutch voice of Beta leader reported.

"Understood Beta One, we'll give you as much cover as possible, Foster out."

ESS Daedalus

"Bring us in, full power to forward shields!" Captain Harper yelled over the constant sparking of consoles, as his ship was rocked by enemy fire over and over again.

"More Al'kesh moving in sir, 9 o'clock!"

"Switch port CWIS network to computer control, have all missiles bays prepare to fire on the lead Ha'tak!"

"The Avenger is inbound, telling us to hold for a few more seconds."

"Then lets buy some time, break off attack and spread power to the shields evenly, put as much power into pulse cannon one as possible, see if we can get at least another shot out of it."

"Aye sir cannon charging."

ESS Avenger

"Daedalus's shields are about to fail sir, its getting swamped."

"Prepare the ion cannon, pulse cannons and torpedoes on standby." Captain Marwick ordered.

"Aye sir, moving into ion attack position." As the Conn officer lead the Battlecruiser into position for the ion cannon, turning on its axis in a broadside, facing the legions of enemies that were devastating its sister ship.

"Cannon ready sir."

"Open fire, nearest ships to the Daedalus."

The beam struck out like many times before, the brilliant blue light illuminating the darkness of space more then the explosions of ships and fighters ever could, it quickly cut through the lead Ha'tak like it was nothing, forcing the other Goa'uld forces to notice this new threat.

"That got their attention, let's draw it further, fire everything we've got." The captain ordered calmly, as he watched the numerous pulse blasts and torpedoes fly towards the approaching force from the bridges main window. Numerous explosions were seen in the onslaught, some out right destruction, but they still came. "Turn us about, tactical retreat to the reliant and its escorts, request support from gamma wing."

"Aye sir, cruise engines activating."

The Prometheus class immediately fired one last barrage of torpedoes, before turning about and forcing max power to the engines, turning around and pushing it towards the main fleet, daring the Goa'uld to follow.

ESS Daedalus

The ship was a mess, shields completely failed and armour cut into in several sections, it was amazing that the ship survived at all, on the bridge, the layers of smoke was slowly clearing thanks to the life support systems, soon many of the crew returned to their stations, ignoring their wounds, and worries for the time being, "Captain their breaking off, shall we pursue?" His XO asked

"Negative, our way is clear, get us over the Tegrean Capital City, we've got some reinforcements to deliver."

"Aye sir, we're moving in now."

ESS Reliant

"The Avengers requesting support sir, Destroyers and gamma wing moving in."

Foster nodded "Move us in, 51st you are free to engage, destroy as many gliders as possible before meeting up with the Vampires."

"Aye sir, were moving in."

"Okay people, get ready because we now are going to face the greatest battle that anyone on this bridge has ever faced." He frowned slightly at the thought, even at his age of 53, service in the Royal Navy, the Royal Space Navy, and now the United Earth Navy of GDI, he had yet to face a force this large, one more important, and one more desperate. "Prepare all weapons, point defence stations to computer control, reload all torpedoes with naqaudah enhanced, full power to the pulse cannons."

ESS Prometheus

Admiral Pendergast watched as the Goa'uld ships came into weapons range, their own plasma cannons opening fire in a weakly formed long range attack, he smirked "Open fire!"

The Prometheus let loose with its torpedoes, the 4 torpedo bombers of gamma wing not having the range, continued their escort, the 45th Flying Tigers on head of the small battle fleet thanks to their new fighter class ion engines, singling out a Ha'tak they opened fire with their ion cannons, breeching holes all over its shields before letting loose on the numerous gun emplacements and secondary targets that littered the ships hull, leaving it completely disabled.

Pendergast grinned 'I'm sure the Free Jaffa will like it.' "Prepare second salvo, fire pulse cannons."

"Pulse cannons at 50 sir, we'll only get two shots from each." The weapons officer reported cautiously.

"Noted, fire anyway, inform the Tigers that gamma wing will be making its run."

ESS Avenger

The Battlecruiser was taking a pounding, after forcing the Goa'uld off the Daedalus, Warwicks own ship was forced into the same fate, in high orbit above the planet, shields gone, and all but the torpedo tubes gone, it was coming to an end. He was at least going to give the people on that planet what he was sent to deliver.

"IMPACTS we'll set you up for the drop but its going to be close." He ordered through the Avengers inter-ship comm. System. "All hands prepare to evacuate the Avenger, we'll do as much damage as possible to buy some time but hurry!" he turned to the bridge crew, they all knew that even if they wanted to escape, there was no time, with the Avenger now holding orbit above Tegrea, and the Ha'taks constantly pounding into the trinium armour, it would be seconds now.

"This is IMPACT Squadron, we're dropping now, god speed Avenger."

ESS Reliant

The crew watched in the distance as the Avenger exploded, the force engulfing the attacking ships also, wiping their shields out, and leaving a charred corpse in the aftermath, despite the situation, Foster smiled a little, as he saw 4 small fireballs in the atmosphere, the Titans had survived.

Gamma Wing

Flight Lieutenant Taylor sweated as a plasma burst missed his Maverick Torpedo Bomber by mere centimetres, code named Hades, the GDI anti-cap ship bomber was designed to fire heavy torpedoes on a fighter sized platform, the craft looked swamped by the armament it carried, but proved to be quite successful in all trials. While not utilizing the new shields due to its size restraints, the bomber has quite high level armour, as well as surprising manoeuvrability, him and his wing seemingly glided through space towards their target, a Ha'tak too occupied with the Prometheus to notice, or even care about 4 fighter sized targets heading its way, Taylor grinned, he was about to put that thought to rest.

"Let'em loose boys, right into the shields!" he ordered, as 16 torpedoes, 4 from each bomber were unleashed one by one, into the unsuspecting ship, as they slammed into the weakened shield with so much force that it barely held against 4 of the torps, let alone the other 12 that passed through unopposed to the ships hull. The weapons grade naqaudah enhanced the explosive reaction washed against the ship, engulfing and blasting into it, letting the explosion complete take gamma wings view, when it died down, nothing larger then a car was left of the ship.

"Yeah! Chalk one up for the g-man!" one of the pilots yelled out in victory, Taylor grinned as well.

"Okay gamma, back to the reliant, we've done our part."

ESS Prometheus

"Fire the ion cannon!"

"Moving into position sir." Conn acknowledged.

The Battlecruiser turned to face the last remaining space forces of Baal in the system, 4 Ha'taks that fired desperately despite the vain struggle that it would do, the Prometheus ion cannon charged and ready, fired at the weakest ship, without shields it completely blew apart in the attack, the full force of the beam striking and not yielding to any shield or armour. The Jaffa in those ships had, had enough, after seeing the lead ship fall, a hyperspace window was opened, and all remaining ships rushed into it, never looking back.

Pendergast smiled tiredly "It's over."

4 Hours Later, Low Orbit over Tegrea

The system was a buzz with GDI ships flying in and out from earth, warships holding orbit, transports dropping forces too the ground to control the surface. A new hyperspace window opened, a now commonly used Super-Freighter, usually holding massive amounts of trade goods, supplies for the colonies, or even refit to send colonist to the growing worlds in the Sirius sector. However this one was special, having the markings the Global Defence Initiative, Firestorm Taskforce, it was special, because even the taskforces own IMPACTS were sent in the naval ships, and standard dropships, but as in this ship, the commander of its cargos own words, the rebirth of the mammoth was a reality.


	10. Liberation of Tegrea, Part Two

ESS Avenger, 4 hours earlier.

The ship was being ripped to spreads from all angles, shields failed completely, and plasma bolts slicing into the armour and hull with ease, it was coming to an end, and the crew knew it.

Avenger IMPACT squad

"IMPACTS we'll set you up for the drop but its going to be close."

Colonel Winter was frantically trying to get his numerous seatbelts on, the captain had just informed that they were making their jump now, there was no other choice now. "IMPACT two, three and four, prepare retros and internal dampeners, anti-grav engines and jump jets on standby."

"Aye sir, the support crews are making a run to the escape pods, were on our own." IMPACT 2 reported.

The massive bay doors below opened, the trinium hull folded back into the ship to reveal the sparkling blue orb below, while it was clear the dark brown smudges caused by the occupation still plagued the world, he and his crew were going to stop it. "Final launch sequence, prepare the release docking clamps on my mark, activate firestorm shields as soon as we're clear."

"Aye sir."

"Roger that IMPACT leader."

"Aye Colonel."

Winter gave one last look at the ship and the chaos befalling it, explosions were gutting the innards, the ship was about to give way. "This is IMPACT Squadron, we're dropping now, god speed Avenger," the colonel breathed deeply, this was his first time doing this in a combat situation, "Okay release docking clamps and fire up the engines, we're going for planet fall in five…four….three…two….one...IGNITION!"

The four titans released from the ships, the small amount of force from the release of the clamps pushed the mechs downwards slowly, and out of the hanger bay, their rockets suddenly burst too life, as it pushed them down with all the momentum they needed.

"Activate shields now, we're going to breech the atmosphere in 26 seconds." The skin tight shields activated over the titans, giving off a low humming sound from the pilot's point of view. Winter watched as the Avenger gave off one last desperate attack, firing its remaining two torpedoes at a Ha'tak, as the ships infrastructure finally gave way, crushing under the constant force and exploding in a gigantic wave of naqaudah enhanced explosives from the ships core. The colonel shook his head, it went down fighting but why should it have gone down at all? "Sir we're entering the upper atmosphere." The colonel shook off the thought, watching as the giant flames erupted around his ships shields, growing larger and larger as the mech dropped vertically, something completely suicidal with anything lacking shields, "Fire retros, anti-grav engines at 40."

On the mechs feet, the massive rocket packs burst too life, spewing out a nova of flames, designed to slow the IMPACT's down on re-entry, it was amazing though that no one felt a thing, the internal dampeners were wonders as they made the fall that usually would have caused a person to splatter against the roof through sheer g-forces, had only felt like an elevator ride. 30 kilometres from the surface, the flames gradually died down, due to the retros slowing down the decent, the atmosphere was cloudy, not revealing the surface, the crews relying on their sensors. "Retros are drained, full power to anti-grav engines and prepare for jump jets on the final stretch." Winter ordered, letting the retro rockets break off from the mechs legs, the humming grew louder and more frequent, the falling was still incredibly fast, 13 kilometres and impact in less then a minute it was all or nothing.

The colonel punched in the last few commands into his console, "Jump Jets, FULL POWER!" the last engines burst too life like those before it, off limited power and use, but it was the most crucial part of the re-entry, the final phase. 4 kilometres off the ground, the slowing craft continued to do so, anti-grav engines stabilizing the fall as much as possible. 3 kilometres, the Titans gradually slowed down, jump jets off line again, gathering air particles ready for another boost, the gravity engines forced to hold it out alone. 2 kilometres too go and the city below was clear, it grew larger and larger with each passing second, it soon engulfed the entire view from the Titans windows. The final kilometre from the surface, the targeted landing zone was seen clearly, occupied by patrols of jaffa and heavy weapons emplacements, it was time "Activate jump jets, soften the landing as best you can!"

Jaffa Supply Depot

On the outskirts of the last 'free' city of Tegrea, the small base that was ready to accept the inbound legions of Baal, was left unattended, as the small contingent of Jaffa watched the inbound…things, with complete and utter fear. Some ran, some tried shooting it down, other simply snapped and broke down at the sight, but they all knew from the reports received on the new communication devices Baal had given his children, the Tau'ri were here. The four mechanical beasts slammed into the ground with quite a force, but it was clearly a controlled decent none the less, in the small creators of their own creation, the jaffa moved towards the closest. It was of strange design, very different from the 'tanks' that had been seen in use by the Tau'ri up till now, it had legs like a humanoid, but that is where the similarities ended, before they could study it further, one of the younger jaffa opened fire on it, seeing the plasma blast seemingly not effecting the constructs golden armour, the others joined in the assault, after a good 6 seconds of fire, and slowly itching into the mechanical creations armour, a blue field erupted in the attacks path, reflecting them, the titans had arisen to challenge the gods wrath.

IMPACT Titan.

"All titans, prepare to move out, activate all weapons!" The Colonel ordered, with the whirling of gears, the massive legs of the walker smashed through the sand rock, and, working their way up the small ditch of their own craters, emerging to face the small group of jaffa, hesitantly aiming their staff weapons at the giant walkers. Suddenly, on all four walkers, twin light cannons flipped from their hidden compartments. Winter smirked as he saw the jaffa looked confused at the halt, he waited till their confidence boosted, as they're staff cannons opened up with the fizzle of plasma energy, "Open fire!"

Blue bolts streaked out of the cannons at an insane rate, an almost stream like effect, as they sliced into the jaffa, imbedding them into the concrete surface, those that ran from the barrage, would not get far, as one of the Titans activated its jump jets, and flew directly over head, releasing power to the jets and impacting on the ground not 4 metres in front of the running jaffa. The pilot showed no mercy, as the Titan literally crushed the jaffa under its mechanical feet.

Major Haynes comm. Signal jumped to life in Winter's titan, activating the signal, the vid screen jumped to life. "Colonel, we're getting a signal from the Tegrean Government, patching it through to you now." The video feed was filled with static, before fazing to the image of a greying middle aged woman, the background showed the shattered remains of what must have once been a lavish office, the woman smiled warmly and thankfully, the colonel returned the smile, "We got your message madam President."

The woman grinned ever so slightly, "From what remains of our space scanning network, we can definitely see that Colonel, we thank you, but much of the planet is still under occupation, we need more then just the liberation of our system."

Winter nodded, "We're expecting incoming ground forces, a lot has changed since our last meeting, we've made huge leaps in ground force technology, don't worry, your planet will be in your control soon."

4 Hours later, Low Orbit Above the Main Goa'uld Stronghold

Amongst the massive amounts of traffic, a giant craft made its way through the numerous warships protecting the planet, not unlike the hundreds of dropships landing all over the planet, this craft was to deliver something for the war effort on the surface, something very special at that.

"We're taking her in, watch out for flak."

"Shields to full, defence cannons hot."

"Breaking the Atmosphere….now."

The crew of the GDI Super freighter Deep Strike, lead the giant craft downwards, breaking through Tegreans atmosphere, taking massive amounts of enemy fire from the strongholds defensive cannons, massive plasma bolts washed over the blue field of energy, the orange energy glowing brightly against the firestorm shield, as the ship ploughed through the barrage, taking hundreds of the blasts.

"Shields down to 43 mam, we're not going to make it to planet fall, suggest we use the carry-all." The XO of the Deep Strike said as he continually punched commands into the ships shield control, trying to push as much energy into the forward array as possible.

"Open the hanger bays then!" Captain Anderson ordered, turning on the comm. System to her cargo she practically screamed "Foley we aren't going to make it the full way, the Carry-All's going to take you down while the keep the guns off you!"

"Roger captain, good luck." Was the only reply

Anderson sighed slowly, 'to you as well.'

Cargo Bay

"Okay you heard the captain, we're making the drop, just a bit of a change in plans." The newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Foley ordered his crew.

"How? The Carry-All?" his XO asked, in which the Colonel gave a nod, "What? That thing was designed to drop us from a 400 metre height, not 20 KILOMETRES!"

Foley sighed, "Well now's a good enough time to test then ever, cause we're launching in 30 seconds." He finished with a small smirk.

The crew's eye grew wide at the statement, as they quickly returned to their station, Lieutenant Horgan, the vehicles pilot, switched from primary controls to Carry-All, as the massive support craft was controlled by remote.

"The Deep Strikes doors are opening, clamps are releasing in 5..4..3..2..1, we're a go!" The massive magnetic clamps holding the Orca Vehicle Transport, more commonly known as the Carry-All, let loose, as the transports free fell for a split second out of the docking bay, before its powerful engines, both VOTL and Anti-Grav, took over, gliding the craft towards the surface, as the Deep-Strike turned about, drawing the still active cannon fire away from its former cargo.

Foley gave the final orders. "Drop us right 10 kilometres outside their base, they'll pick us up but it doesn't matter, they won't stand a chance against this thing."

"Aye sir, ETA 15 seconds."

The Carry-All was suffering under the strain, as it moved through the massive dust storm that was building up, reports from Tegrea indicated that it was a common problem in these regions, problem in general sense, it made the perfect cover for the cargo. Cruising across the surface, the engines of the Carry-All gave one final burst of power Before letting the cargo touch the surface with a mighty shake.

"Release the clamps, set the Carry-All on the surface, we'll need her again later." Foley ordered, as the loud thump shock the massive Vehicle ever so slightly.

"We're released sir."

"Full power to shields, activate weapons."

"Done sir."

"Take us in."

Goa'uld Stronghold, 2 minutes later

Ever since the scanners had detected the small craft breaking off from the main vessel, the base had been on hot alert, the main anti-air guns had been set to face the incoming target.

"Damn this dust storm, we don't even know what's coming in!" The minor Goa'uld sent to occupy the planet, Sharmin cursed to no one in particular, 'Those damnable Tau'ri are ripping us apart, but they only send one thing to attack our main base?' he thought to himself nervously, ever since his fleet had been slaughtered by the Tau'ri in orbit, he had quickly prepared his fortress for the inevitable attack, the dropship overhead was the first sign, it was thankfully shot down, but not before it released something to the surface, and whatever it was, it was now coming this way.

Suddenly, his first prime walked into his chamber, bowing in respect, "My lord, our defence crews are hearing noises in side the dust storm, a faint shadow can be seen also ,the Tau'ri craft is coming."

"Order the heavy guns to fire at will, these new walkers the Tau'ri use are seemingly impervious to our staff weapons, even without shields."

The still bowing first prime nodded, "Yes my Lord." Rising from the ground, as he marched out of the chamber, his robe flowing in the slight breeze behind him.

Outer Wall

Hundreds of jaffa manned their stations, many behind heavy artillery cannons, some merely using staff weapons, gliders and al'kesh we're on standby, the anti-ship guns also ready to engage, albeit incredibly uselessly at this short range, everything would be used.

Inside the GDI vehicle, the crew watched as the faint out lines of the Goa'uld base revealed itself through the heavy dust storm, the constant thumping of the giant crafts legs, must have alerted the base defences if the sight of it didn't do already.

"We're entering close range now sir, we've got a full lock on all weapons, should we fire?"

"Not yet, keep moving us in, I want them to fear this thing like they should."

The craft continued to march through the heavy cloud of dust and dirt, less then a kilometre from the base, the further and further they walked in, the more detail on the defence grew. Suffice to say, it was massive, not even a full scale conventual force could break through, but then again, the Mammoth Mark Two wasn't really conventual.

Outer Wall

The thousands of jaffa in the base we out right terrified at what they saw, they had all heard the encounters about the Tau'ri walkers, how they fell from the sky like gods, and slaughtered like demons, how no matter what was thrown at them, they continued to march onwards, annihilating anything in their path. What scared the jaffa even more so, that if the reports we're accurate, they we're the small craft, this thing that approached them now, was a giant, larger then even 3 al'kesh bombers.

"JAFFA!" the first prime cried out, as he approached the defences, starring out to the Tau'ri walker without fear, "CREE!" as the thousands of defenders stood at attention, "Destroy that Tau'ri abomination in the name of your god, FOR SHARMIN!" he screamed out, pointing towards the walker, and waiting for the firing of cannons, what he got was a hesitant sputter of one or two staff blasts. He grew angry at the response, walking to the nearest heavy cannon, and looked at the young jaffa manning the gun, the nervous reaction, he gave a cold look "Why jaffa do you not fire?" he said looking to the young man, but referring to the entire group. "Don't you believe that your god will be at your side in this battle?" he then turned to face the entire legion, pointing once again to the approaching walker, "These Tau'ri, they are filth, they are worthless, less then slaves that the other humans are, they are unholy beings, denouncing the gods, even the heretic Sho'va's we're creations of the gods, they knew the honour and denounced it." He raised his staff weapon to the sky, "We however have the gods on our side, we are the personal legion of Sharmin, not the cowardly group of children you show yourselves to be in the face of the Tau'ri demons, even if we were to fall today, we would fall knowing we did not lose our faith, our birthright, and our honour!" the legion looked inspired once again, the First Prime nodded in satisfaction, starting again. "JAFFA! CREE!" the response was deadly, as thousands of staff blasts, dozens of artillery bursts, and even plasma salvos designed to take down capital ships we're fired at the now very close tau'ri walker.

Mammoth Mark Two

"Incoming staff bl……incoming everything sir!" the weapons station reported, as blasts of varied size directed their way, either flew past the giant walker, or impacted into its shields.

Foley frowned, 'wasn't expecting that' "That's it, prepare all weapons, charge the particle cannons, railguns to fire at computer control, missiles to fire at will."

"All weapons locks ready sir."

"Open fire."


	11. Liberation of Tegrea, Part Two anda Half

**AN-Okay another guest chapter, this one by my beta, Lightning Count, hope you all enjoy, shows another perspective on the Liberation of Tegrea.**

He took the cigar and stubbed it out on the steel deck, the ash shifting as a slight breeze caught it. He watched absently as the ash disappeared beneath the benches and the boots of the seated soldiers.

"Where are we again?" he asked gruffly.

"Tegrea Major." A young Lieutenant offered. "One of our allied planets."

"Their humans?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright." He turned and raised his voice. "Alright you wasters, listen up. This is liberation, we're here to rescue good, nice happy people, not to waste everything we see."

There were a few grins from the troops, although officially GDI they were each Americans, specifically Marines.

"That means watch your fire, short bursts, mark your targets and most important of all do not embarrass the Corps!"

the troops gave an affirmative grunt. They were seated on long benches within the transport craft as it skipped down to its target.

"This is a major coordinated strike, there will be lots of friendlies." The major continued. "So again, do not embarrass the Corps!"

Another grunt.

"Alright, speech over, lock and load."

The Marines picked up their assault rifles, checked magazines and tightened the straps on their helmets, it was time to go to war.

Taupan, second city of Tangrea.

The planet was a battlefield, Earth forces were dropping out of the sky into battle while Jaffa dropped out of the sky in flames. The first wave of ground forces were touching down even as the orbital battle raged, and now the second wave was quickly on its way.

Lieutenant General Christian was in charge of making sure the second front was opened nice and wide in the enemy flank, he had drop pods, landing craft and airstrikes all intersecting nicely, and from the control centre of the _HMS Hood_ he was directing the landings real time.

"Our troops will hit the ground in thirty seconds." His aide said. "Looks like they've been spotted."

The orbital scans showed Jaffa troops running to defensive lines ot side the city ready to meet the GDI landings.

"Now that's not nice." Christian sighed. "Captain DeLancey, a moment of your time?" he asked the ships commander.

The Jaffa on the planet didn't see it coming. One second they were setting up a defensive trench, the next they were reduced to atoms by a pinpoint hit from a ship mounted Ion cannon.

The first drop pods came down hard, retros scoring the ground as the armoured containers slammed down. Their sides popped and out came armoured vehicles, battlesuits which immediately began spraying the Jaffa defenders still stunned from the orbital bombardment with heavy machine gun fire. Larger units followed them, more armour and vehicles to support the advance. Slowly the resistance strengthened as more Jaffa ran to the front lines and the battle began in earnest.

"Major Platt, ten seconds!" the pilot shouted.

"Alright wasters, here we go!" he shouted, then lit another cigar, by now it was tradition among his unit. "Lets smoke the aliens before I smoke this Cuban." He grinned.

The lander hit the ground and its doors burst open letting in the hazy sun.

"Go!" he yelled, slapping each trooper on the back as he left. "Move it, they don't pay us by the hour, just by the head count!"

the area outside was already alive with staff blasts and tracer fire, with the occasional burst of blue laser energy. The infantry ran out and hit the deck before returning fire, kepping a low profile they begin picking off the alien soldiers. On the opposite side the Jaffa were mainly stood, motionless and firing from the hip, it was a stark contrast between a true fighting force and an army of occupation, and it was obvious who was going to win.

"Second platoon, go left!" Platt shouted, then fired a burst from his rifle at a Jaffa who seemed to be giving orders. He chuckled in satisfaction as the alien fell. "Sixteen." He tapped the rifle butt, with fifteen notches carved in it from previous battles.

A platoon of Wolverines seemed to be receiving most of the attention, and three had been reduced to molten scrap, but the survivors were laying down fearsome fire from their cannons and driving the Jaffa back towards the city.

"Advance by squads!" Yelled Major Platt. "Cover fire!"

The camouflaged troops began to advance, leapfrogging forward and covering their team mates until the reached the enemy defences, little more than earthworks after the orbital strike. They found only bodies.

"Get over here!" the Marine commander yelled at his radio man. "Command? Major Platt here, LZ is secure, ready for drop."

"Roger that," a voice crackled on the set. "Heads up."

Over the next dozen minutes a series of heavy lift transports brought in Tanks, troops and mechanised troops, including a pair of very impressive TITAN units. With the volume of traffic it didn't take long to build up a brigade sized force, enough to move into the city.

"Understood." Platt said into the radio. "Alright Wasters, take point, we're going in!"

The infantry began to rush forward, moving silently and swiftly through the ruined buildings and apartments of the cities edge and towards the tall buildings rising out of the city centre. The Marines were the scout force, following them were the tanks and Wolverines of the main force with the TITANs held in reserve.

The force had made it deep into the city before they contacted Jaffa, a few staff blasts hitting two of the leading soldiers.

"Enemy front!" Platt yelled, "take cover and waste them!" he chewed on his cigar and added the kick of his rifle to the growing tirade. GDI forces skittered between doorways and allies maintaining a fire on the higher windows were the Jaffa were firing down from. A couple of rail rounds rang out from the support units, tearing through a dozen floors and blowing out glass in one of the occupied tower blocks. The city centre was office blocks and commerce centres with no civilians, and although it would be expensive for the Tegreans to rebuild GDI command wasn't going to risk lives for money. The Jaffa needed prising out, and the GDI had the necessary tools.

The ground beneath Platt rumbled steadily under the approach of something big. He turned and noticed a pair of older style Mammoth tanks rumbling down the road, tracked bodies grinding tarmac beneath them as multigunned turrets swung toward the buildings and elevated.

"Fire in the hole!" Platt warned and turned his face away from the sight.

Seconds later high explosive shells demolished three floors of the nearest office block, instantly silencing the enemy fire.

"That's our cue, move it!" Platt roared and his troops stormed into the building. The tanks moved on, a squad of Wolverines watching their backs and occasionally blasting a building that had Jaffa in, all slowly heading for the open plaza in the very centre of the city.

Platt ducked a staff swing, slamming the butt of his rifle into the offending jaffa's knee before punching him hard in the face and sending him down. His troops were engaging in close combat in an office building, the whiz of staff blasts and crack of assault rifles echoed in the smoky interior as more Jaffa piled in.

One of his sergeants fired off a full auto burst into the nearest Jaffa, hurling him back and through a window. Zat blasts send down his radio operator and the business end of a staff sent another of his men crumpling to the floor. Platt gave his warcry, then booted a Jaffa hard in the crotch before giving him a Kevlar armoured head butt. He beat down two more Jaffa in his rage before a line of bayonets ran up in support and carried the Jaffa back, finally clearing the floor. He rested breathless, waiting for his blood to cool before regaining control.

"Sergeant, secure this floor." He said, "This building overlooks the plaza, lets get some weapons onto upper floors and start sniping the enemy HQ."

The man snapped a salute then darted off to find more troops as the offensive continued.

The first trio of Wolverines entered the plaza, keeping close to the edges and ready for trouble. The buildings around them slowly filled with troops as Platts forces and other GDI units moved into supporting fire arcs, railguns and heavy machine guns were set up on higher floors to sweep the plaza and the buildings across it still filled with Jaffa. The silence held, neither side engaging as more Wolverines moved into the plaza, followed by a pair of Mammoth tanks trundling out and aiming their sizeable guns at the far side. They halted a quarter the way across and elevated their guns.

"Jaffa soldiers." A human voice said in a megaphone. "You will surrender immediately, or be destroyed."

The response was a hail of staff fire, most of it bouncing off the armoured tanks and mechs.

"Let 'em have it!" Platt shouted, and his troops in the office opened fire, shattering windows and lacing the Jaffa held buildings opposite with bullets. The two heavy tanks also fired, blasting chunks of steel and concrete out of buildings.

Then, to everyones surprise, a massive blast of energy exploded from the lobby of the largest building on the plaza and immolated one of the tanks.

"Holy…!" Platt had to duck away from the wave of heat. "What the hell?"

The second tank fired up its engine and rapidly reversed, putting two shells into the enemy building. But it was too slow and another blast ended its service history.

By now most of the troops and mechs were blasting the lobby of the large building, still not sure what was doing the damage. A third round smashed a Wolverine and demolished the building it was stood behind.

"Fire mission!" Platt screamed into the radio. "Fire mission! We have heavy incoming fire, armour support down, request support!"

"Roger that," General Christian replied. "Hold tight, helps on the way."

High in orbit the General had limited options, an orbital strike was risky with troops so close and the MLRS were still unloading, there was only one reliable option.

"Deploy Orca's, take that building down."

Two more Wolverines were melted away in seconds as the emplaced gun fired again, the building it was in was a shattered ruin but the cannon seemed unharmed.

While Platt tried to focus on the enemy weapon he was suddenly aware of a shape passing his window, a fast moving shadow which resolved into a roaring armoured monster. One of the reserve Titans hit the ground with an earthquake of a shudder, its legs bending as its jets cut out. As soon as it landed it sent a volley of firepower into the guns location ripping up dust and debris, the second Titan hit it from another direction.

But astonishingly the gun survived, firing on the nearest Titan. Its shields took the hit but the force pushed the vehicle into a ruined office block, it smashed into the façade and brought the building down around its armoured shoulders.

Then the sun itself was eclipsed, a huge fireball burst out of the Goa'uld occupied building lifting the twisted structure up and away in a molten blaze. More and more explosions occurred as Platt finally saw their origin, Naquadah enhanced bunker busters fired from a squadron of hovering Orca VTOL gunships. The pounded the building relentlessly, with aid from the two Titans, until only rubble remained. As the smoke cleared Platt noted the twisted silver of a large energy cannon, something more at home on a Goa'uld warship.

"Alright guys." Plat coughed, his cigar was down to a tiny stub. "That's a fair days work," he threw away the stub and found another large cigar. "Smoke 'em if you got 'em."


	12. Liberation of Tegrea, Part Three

"Fire"

The walkers main cannons jolted slightly, taking aim at the outer wall of the fortress, the cannons firing tube glowed with ionized particles, the walker marched towards the source of the barrage slamming into its shield. The particle cannons opened fire on the gateway, completely levelling it and anything in its path with 4 small streams of ion energy, leaving an open, and clear path towards the base 2 kilometres away. The Mammoths railguns set for auto-target, opened fire, heavy bolts aimed at the defensive lines on the wall ripped apart the cannons and jaffa manning them, the computer lock giving extreme accuracy despite the conditions, the lighter cannons fired at all crazy enough to stand in its onslaughts path. Gliders and Al'kesh took to the skies, vectoring in on the giant, moving in for an attack run, the railguns quickly charged target lock, swinging around to face the aerial armada.

Mammoth Mark Two

"Incoming gliders, al'kesh too, railguns compensating, missiles ready for firing."

"Particle Cannons?" Foley asked

"76 percent, looks like they've got a shield up on the inner perimeter, full power blast should break through." The XO reported.

"Al'kesh moving in, they're either suicidal or think they can get through the railguns, orders?"

"Continue railgun fire, launch patriots at the bombers, ignore the gliders." The Colonel ordered, as he locked in a target from his own weapons console, the giant walker required 4 men behind each of them for maximum effectiveness, Foley grinned as the heavy railguns found a lock on one of the bombers. 'Surprise' he thought, as the trigger was fired.

Battle

The forward heavy railgun stopped its assault on the outer way, switching targets too the approaching al'kesh in the sky, its bomber bay opened, prepared to deliver its plasma bombardment, until twin bolts of blue-white light erupted from one of the mammoths many railguns, slamming in the open bay with weapons designed to rip apart heavy armour. The reaction caused the small ship to explode in on itself, losing control it fell towards the ground, the inferno like explosion coursing through its hull, leaving a charred corpse slamming into the ground, kicking up dust and dirt into the already massive storm. The other al'kesh, continued flying onwards on their run, its cannon firing into the asgard based shields of the Mammoth, as it still charged into the onslaught, the heavy defences taking the pounding with a stride.

Mammoth Mark Two

"Their coming in for an attack run." The walkers Pilot informed, as the only window on the command centre showed a swarm of gliders and Goa'uld bombers moving in for the kill, railguns firing desperately at retaliation, but their was too many. Al'kesh flew over head, dropping plasma bombs by the dozen, and unleashing plasma fire from its turrets across the mammoth's shields, the blue shield bouncing off most of the force, but several blasts slice through, into the hull.

The walker rocked despite its heavy armour, the colonel was thrown slightly off, slamming his fist on the arm rest, he ordered the counter "Fire Patriots! All targets!"

Battle

The twin SAM turrets on the mammoth activated, the enemy armada turning to re-engage found themselves starring at the new state of the art Patriot Missile System of the mammoth, the turrets turned around to follow the swarm, the batteries firing 8 patriots each, the initial load out, they screamed in all directions at the swiftly evading Goa'uld craft. They gliders, distracted by the sudden swarm of missiles, didn't remember the numerous railguns still firing, some not even noticing the stream like assault coming towards them, as rounds literally sliced through the relatively weak armour of gliders, the heavy cannons pounding in the al'kesh, their shields holding ever so slightly, but in the end it came down to two choices for them, die by railgun, or die by patriot….

Mammoth Mark Two

"All Al'kesh down, mopping up the rest of the gliders now." The man behind the railguns informed, with a smirk on his face as let another glider exploded in front of the mammoth's window, "the Patriots are expended, but the sky is clear, we're ready to move in."

The crew smiled slightly, the Colonel in particular, "Lieutenant, take us in, max speed." With a quick acknowledging nod, the walker pushed into the opening in the wall at max speed, ignoring the constant barrage that continued to slam into its duel layered shielding, and heading straight for the shielded heart of the Goa'uld forces on Tegrea.

Secret Facility, Northern Pole, Tegrea

Lieutenant Jeroen van Baal, grinned into his flight mask, as his wing of 3rd generation F-302's gave another pass over the now free facility, they we're giving escort, the Andromeda was sending the Tegrea delegation to the first true meeting of the newly formed Galactic Union, despite the urges of the United Nations, many of the representative governments in the Union, refused to form a closer coalition then a united alliance against Baal, and if it gets worse, Nod. 'It's just like the UN, only on a galactic scale.' Thee flight lieutenant grinned slightly, the thought shaken off once he realised his comm. was going.

"Iron Guard, This is Tegrean Space Command, prepare to enter position, the Andromeda is launching."

"Roger command, this is Lieutenant van Baal.." he heard a slight hiss at the mention of his name, was quite common now, but there wasn't much he could do about it other then change it, which he wasn't willing to do, just cause some egotistical bastard had it thousands of years beforehand, "we're moving into position now." He said as he watched the ice below was broken up, as the massive metal roof of the Andromeda's docking bay, opened for the first time in 3 months.

"Gomes form up with me, the rest of you, take up positions along the broadsides of the Andromeda." Van Baal ordered, bringing his fighter into a sharp turn, laughing to himself at the insane manoeuvrability this thing had, he remembered his original flight training F-35, while an incredible fighter in its own right, it had nothing on the F-302's and their internal dampener enhancements.

Soon the fighter found itself directly above the slowly rising Battlecruiser, his wingman also joined, hovering overhead thanks too the new anti-grav engines on the F-302C.

"Iron Guard, this is Captain Herrick, we're beginning ascent, there's still a lot of gliders and al'kesh on the planet that would love to have a shot at us, so keep a look out."

"Roger that Andromeda, we've got you covered."

The Battlecruiser and its fighter escort pumped power into the main engines, moving towards orbit at best possible speed, little did they know, that they we're being watched, by those of Baal's elite fighter pilots, as the old jaffa saying went, 'they don't build them like they used too' and in the modified death gliders of old, the Tau'ri will know defeat.

Luna Orbit, Sol System

Above earth's lone moon, a number of ships we're gathering, many of the Terran design. Delegations from Earth, Hebridia, Langera, the Free Jaffa, as well as several other galactic nations we're meeting to the formation of the Galactic Union. Suffice to say, many of them we're getting impatient, one Supreme Commander of the GDI in particular..

"He's 4 hours late, where is he?" O'Neill ranted on and on, as he paced across the bridge of the Thor, all to Ronson's amusement, as well as the UN picked representative, the now Ambassador Daniel Jackson.

Rubbing a hand through his now grey hair, the ambassador had a neutral tone on his face, but his eyes danced with amusement, even after nearly 10 years of total war against Baal, Jack O'Neill still managed to keep a constantly amused image to those around him. "Jack you know that he's been busy lately, I'm surprised he's making it at all."

O'Neill turned to face him, stopping his pacing, "Yeah well if he doesn't get his little grey butt here soo…" he stopped himself, as a giant hyperspace window formed, releasing the massive form of an Asgard O'Neill class Battlecruiser into real space, this one known in particularly as the Beliskner, the 2nd ship to have taken the name.

"Sir, the Beliskner is hailing us." The Thor's comm. Officer reported.

Ronson nodded slightly "On screen."

Originally, Terran ships we're forced to rely on the small video screens above the main window, next generation video technology erased that, as the main viewer phased to life, revealing the fragile, yet somehow powerful image of an asgard, Thor.

Bowing slightly, he began. "My apologises for being late, matters of the high council required attention."

O'Neill grinned, "Yeah, well you got here in the end and that's what counts."

Thor blinked, about as much facial response you would get from an Asgard, "Indeed, I was informed that the Tegrean representative would be arriving late, is that still true?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes, we're still in the attempt to liberate Tegrea, but the Andromeda should be launching soon."

Thor nodded in reply, "That is most fortunate, in the time being I would like to examine this ship you have named in my honour, O'Neill, I suspect you have something to do with it." The crew weren't sure or not, but it looked like the Asgard was glaring at the General, who was smirking in response.

Ronson coughed quietly, drawing the attention of everyone, "Well commander, why don't you come aboard and we'll give you the VIP…" he stopped when the flash of light on the screen, the asgard transporters moving the supreme commander to the Thors bridge "tour.."

Low Atmosphere, Tegrea

First Lieutenant Pedro Gomes pushed his visor down, the light of the Tegrean sun glaring brightly into his eyes, the darkening of the sky around him, meant they we're breaking through the mesosphere, into the lower thermosphere, The Andromeda, the 12th Prometheus class built on earth, continued to rise with him, he looked casually to his left, seeing 5 of the Iron Guard in escort also. Looked like a perfectly routine flight.

"To all iron guard fighters, we're picking up some cloaked bogies coming in fast, we're keeping our shields down to draw them in, but you should prepare to engage as soon as possible." Captain Herrick informed the squadron, Gomes sighed, 'so much for routine.'

"Alright 51st, prep all weapons but set shields for standby, as soon as they uncloak, turn to engage." Van Baal ordered, Gomes quickly set railguns to active, 'looks like we got a dogfight then.'

"12 targets, uncloaking across the port bow."

"Engage!"

Goa'uld Stronghold

The mammoth walked through the defences as if they weren't even their, only stopping to fire on the giant capital ship cannons, they took a huge pounding themselves, only when the particle cannons reduced them to a pile of ionized atoms did they ever stop firing. Those in the warpath, and stupid enough to stay their, were literally crushed, it seemed nothing could stop it.

Mammoth Mark Two

The small, but constant jolt of the mammoths legs slamming into the ground, was felt throughout the bridge, as nothing else remained to stop it, no cannons, no gunners, in fact there literally were no more jaffa left to defend against the giant, it had slaughtered a total of 4,831 jaffa in its attack, and soon a Goa'uld would be added to that list.

The XO looked over the final reading, then turning to see the glowing red shield ahead, it ended here "Cannons 100 charge and ready sir."

"Nuke it."

Four full power particle beams slammed into the Goa'uld shield, blue light cutting through the normally considering indestructible barriers, and striking at the armour with their full force. Thanks to the limited Asgard scanner technology, the shield generator was easily picked out, the beams purposely aimed at them, blasted through, deactivating the red aura around the stronghold with a snap. When the beams subdued, there were four perfect holes cutting through the fortress from one end to the other.

"Lieutenant, get the carry-all, we don't want to be hear when the big guns get here." Foley ordered

"What big guns?" the pilot asked as he activated the remote to the carry-all

Foley gave a quick move on the scanners, the holographic representation zoomed out from the base, above the dust storms, above the cloud line, to low orbit, showing the form of a Freedom class battleship overhead.

"Shit, why didn't they just use that earlier?" the XO asked the colonel

"Two fold, one we needed to take out the defences, just to be safe, and second, command wanted to test this thing out in actual combat." The colonel said, watching as the carry all moved in on the scanners.

The pilot just grinned, as he let the clamps slam onto the mammoth's hull, "I think she passed."

TNS Andromeda

"Full power to shields!" Captain Herrick ordered, the now uncloaked fighters moving, they weren't death gliders, but still clearly Goa'uld.

"This is Iron Guard One, we're moving to engage, get out of the system as fast as you can!"

"Roger fight leader, keep' em off our backs." He said through the comm. Channels, "Hyper as soon as we exit the atmosphere, prepare all railguns for close combat!"

Iron Guard

The 12 F-302's turned to engage the equal number of Goa'uld fighters, both fired their primary weapons, rapid pulse blasts smashed into the Terran fighter's shields, Van Baal's fighter turned to face one, the railguns charged and ready, he unleashed dozens of blue bolts at the locked on glider, hitting against a golden light. 'Shit they got shields!'

"All fighters, this is Alpha One, they got shields, switch to jackhammers!"

"What? Baal's finally learning, switching to missiles." The message from alpha 5 said.

"Alpha two and three, continue to escort, everyone else, lets take these bastards out!" the flight commander ordered, as he got a lock with his jackhammers, 'die you fanatic bastards!' he thought, releasing twin heavy missiles into the unaware Goa'uld fighter, they screamed in, slicing through the shields and obliterating the fighter in an explosion, contained by its own shields

ESS Supremacy

The Terran battleship, hovered in position, with the mammoth away, it was time to end this.

"Mr Diaz, prepare the Ion Cannon, maximum power." Captain Church ordered, sitting calming in his chair.

"Cannon charged and ready sir." The Weapons officer, Lieutenant Diaz reported.

"Fire"

The giant turret on the rear of the ship, swung around, aiming at the structure on the surface, from 190 kilometres up, you couldn't see it with the naked eye, but even the most primitive sensors could pick up the devastated base, let alone asgard-derived ones. The beam of light almost instantly hit its target, breaking through the clouds of dust and sand, engulfing the land for kilometres and kilometres in all directions, in a blazing blue inferno of light, by the time it dissipated there was nothing left.

TNS Andromeda

"We've broken through!" the Conn reported, as the Battlecruiser left the atmosphere and into open space, nearby a group of GDI ships moved to reinforce the position.

"Make the jump to earth!" Herrick ordered, with the window appearing almost on command, the Andromeda moved in, leaving to Sol.

The Goa'uld fighters chasing it, found themselves in the path of a trio of Swiftsure destroyers, and more importantly, their active railguns.


	13. Unions and Reunions

SGC, Cheyenne Mountain, Earth

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" The speakers blared over Brigadier General, Paul Davis's thoughts, sighing while he put down his paper work yet again, '4th damn time this hour.' He groaned while making his way to the gate room.

Exiting his office, he always noted how the base was clearly modified since disclosure, the control room was expanded, to compensate for the for the facilities much larger role. In the past 18 hours, a total of 30,000 marines we're sent to Tegrea through the stargate, sent to reinforce the growing GDI liberation force, thanks to the reconstruction of the gate room, the SGC was gigantic, originally considered an underground city, it was now an underground metropolis. The tried and true iris system was still in use today, holding the glowing effects of the wormhole away from sight. Davis moved to the gate controller, "Report."

"SG-14 sir, apparently they found someone on P3X-982." Sergeant Williams reported from his computer.

"I thought the OTS didn't pick any settlements out?" Davis questioned, the OTS was the new Orbital Tracking System, recently designed, they sent a small, but powerful rocket through the stargate, like the maverick missile system still in use, however unlike the weapon, this one went into orbit. After releasing the satellite from its capsule, the OTS scans the entire planets surface in mere seconds, gathering huge amounts more data then the aging MALPS ever could, the system, while expensive, was a necessity now, too many times had SG teams being ambushed and captured by Baal's forces, or the Goa'uld in general because of lack of Intel.

"We didn't either sir, until these guys jumped us" the radio feedback from Major Wellings reported. "You should send in a MALP, one of the guys wants to talk to you."

Davis looked at Williams for his opinion, a mere shrug in return," Okay shut her down, we'll be sending the MALP in 10 minutes, Davis out." With that, the signal cut, and the wormhole dissipated into nothingness.

Luna Orbit, Sol System

"Impressive so far admiral, you have definitely incorporated the best of both worlds in this ship." Thor said in, while continuing his review on the Terran Dreadnought.

"You haven't seen anything yet commander, in fact, your coming up on our pride and joy." The Admiral said with a grin, as the next turn lead them into a small command centre, its closed window over looked a gigantic generator, the soft blue light it gave off, bounced across the room, as in the entire area was glowing.

"Ah yes, the infamous Terran weapon, the Ion Cannon." Thor said curiously, looking down at the ion generator with his expressionless eyes. "Tell me admiral, what brought about this weapons design, I have been tempted to ask O'Neill in the last time we meet, but I have doubted his knowledge on the subject."

Ronson smirked at the thought, O'Neill explaining the delicate design on the most powerful weapon in the GDI arsenal to the logical being in front of him, "The original design was a purely Terran idea, it was part of a program called 'star-wars' an orbital defensive grid against potential nuclear strikes, the design was scrapped due to massive budget costs, but the knowledge gained was still thought to be of use."

"And yet these weapons we're not in use until the Battle of Sol?" Thor questioned

"Correct, while in secret, we did have an operational Ion Cannon, its beam was no where near as powerful as our current designs, not to mention its charge up time, only thanks to the research of particle weaponry from both your people, and the Hebridians, as well as what little knowledge we had on Tollan ion cannons did we eventually create the first practical design." Ronson mentioned, turning to look at the gargantuan weapon outside the glass window, "Even in the Mark two we haven't fully worked the bugs out, we even made the thing bigger to bring its power output to what we wanted."

"None the less, it is an impressive weapon, even more so then any of our pulse particle cannons barring the O'Neill's." Thor said

"Admiral Ronson to the bridge! The Andromeda has just exited hyperspace!" the comm. blared with, the admiral sighed, "looks like we're going to have to cut this tour short."

Thor nodded, "agreed, this meeting is vital to all the people of this galaxy."

SGC, Earth

"Send her in." Davis ordered, watching the MALP drive into the open wormhole, travelling hundreds of light years in a blink of an eye.

"MALP has exited the wormhole, video link is established." Sergeant Williams reported, as the static filled screen cleared to show Major Wellings face grinning into the camera.

"Sir you ain't ever going to believe this." The major said, while pointing left, the camera turned, to show the image of a middle aged man, a shock of dark brown hair with hints of grey in on his head, wearing a dark blue cloak like suit, he held a warm smile on his face, as he said "It has been a long time since we have made contact with the people of earth, and it clearly shows how much we have both changed."

Davis stood in shock, he read the reports when he was the SGC liaison to the Pentagon, but he easily recognized the face, even though he actually never met the man, "Narim? Of the Tollan?"

Luna Orbit, Sol System

"Report!" Ronson ordered to his XO, the now Captain Grant, former executive officer of the Prometheus, as he and the Asgard Supreme Commander entered the bridge.

"The andromeda has exited hyperspace and is moving into our position." Grant informed the Admiral, before moving to her chair next to the admirals.

"Then it appears all delegates have arrived, I will return to the Beliskner to prepare for the conference, I will inform you and O'Neill when it begins." Thor said, as he flashed to life, leaving no trace of the commander in its wake, the effects of Asgard transporters technology.

Ronson sighed, "Exactly where is the commander anyway?" he asked to everyone around him

"O'Neill?" the captain asked, with a nod in reply she began, "He's gone down to the SGC, we got a report from one of the teams of a potential ally, and apparently its big enough to require his attention." She shrugged, "Guess you're in command of the talks for GDI then."

The former smile on Ronson's face, disappeared with this new knowledge, he slumped into his chair, muttering 'oh joy.'

Tegrea, Low Orbit

"Break off alpha 5!" Van Baal screamed into the comm. as dozens of pulse blasts ripped into the unshielded Terran fighter, exploding spectacularly, the Goa'uld fighter flying through its remains, before turning to face Alpha Leaders own fighter, 'you want a fight you bastard? I'll show you why we've kicked your arses throughout the galaxy!'

"All remaining fighters, engage targets two and three, I got number one." His fighter turned to engage, the dark black coated metal slicing through empty space, both fighters charged towards one another, spraying both blue and orange bolts at each other, railguns hit into orange shields, with pulse plasma into the electric blue of the F-302. They grew nearer and nearer, the bolts grew brighter, larger, quicker, the swift exchange of primary weapons fire we're taking huge amounts on strain and armour, in the final second, Van Baal grinned, "Got you."

Dozens of dumb fire rockets burst out, alpha leader pulled his fighter into a tight turn, the unnervingly easy manoeuvre left him clear from the almost instant blast of dozens of blasts slamming into the unshielded fighter. 'I knew I picked those for a reason.' He thought, watching as his remaining wingmen, formed up and headed back to the reliant.

SGC, Earth

"20 years, look what it's done to you!" O'Neill said while smiling at Narim, as he walked down from the stargate.

"You're not much better yourself, but age both leads us to high places, supreme commander now?" Narim grinned, noticing the monolithic form of the new gate room, "My this has changed, and in such a short time too."

"As you've said, we've made some pretty major changes since 2001, so I thought I might bring you up to speed." He gave Narim a small computer, the confused look on Narim caused O'Neill to sigh, pressing the on button for the Tollan, showing the image of earth's fleet in action against the Goa'uld, in the battle of Sol in 2008

Taken back by the showing of earths ships forcing the superior numbered force back, 7 Prometheus Battlecruisers pushed the dozens of Ha'taks back, using a mix of torpedoes and asgard pulse cannons, eventually the 4th American Battlecruiser, the Icarus, feel in battle, but her sister ship, the Daedalus rose from the earth, wielding the first of what is now the mainstream weapon in the GDI Fleet.

"Watch this thing, we got the idea off you." O'Neill smiled, pointing at the swift form of the Daedalus, moving towards the Goa'uld fleet, its long range weapons firing as much as they could. The Goa'uld ships noticed the Terran Battlecruiser, but didn't care, the Prometheus was thrown out of the fight, the Hood as well, and now the Avenger, Lantov and Anshan we're pushed into the sights of all 6 remaining Ha'taks. The Daedalus stopped, turning on its axis, and bring out the maximum firing arc of the newly installed cannon, the ions flowed into the barrel, and almost instantly after, let loose the thin but undeniably powerful beam.

The Goa'uld tried to evade, but it was futile in the end, the beam completely sliced through its first target, and damaged the one behind it severely, the remaining starships and fighters pushed on the offensive, four on four, and the death glider escorts cut apart, the attack force had no chance, after a constant running battle, they eventually retreated, leaving the battered remains of earths fleet.

Narim looked in shock, "Those we're your ships? We had assumed you would have only started designing interstellar capable ships, let alone have a small fleet, and what was that beam weapon? It is monstrously powerful, not ever our own io.." he stopped at O'Neill's gestures, not knowing much of Earth customs, he assumed it meant 'shut up' as Samantha had commonly told him to do once he started rambling.

"We can save this for later, suffice to say that battle was the biggest change the people of earth ever had to deal with." General Davis said as he ushered both the Tollan and his commanding officer into the briefing room.

Luna Orbit, Beliskner

'O'Neill will die for this.' Ronson thought to himself, as the Langaran Military representative rambled on and on about Earths plans on dominating any alliance made, suffice to say, the Governments actual ambassador, Jonas Quinn, was less the pleased.

"General Hagar, I think we have heard your opinion well enough, but as the moderator of this conference I must ask you to please sit down." Thor said, in an almost restrained tone from his specially designed chair at the end of the conference table.

The Langeran General gave a slight grunt, before reluctantly sitting into the chair. Thor sighed inwardly 'it's the great alliance all over again' he thought, reminiscing the debates that went on and on between all four races, thousands of years ago. "You all represent the best hope for defeating the Goa'uld threat, a threat that we ourselves are willing to aid in the elimination of, but this effort requires unity, something that many of you are lacking." The asgard said while holding his stare at General Hagar. "You have all made giant individual strides in holding back the forces of Baal, even pushing them back, but you have yet to face his true force, as both the people of Earth and ourselves continue to warn you." The screen on the opposite end of the conference room activated, the holographic image showing specifications on numerous Goa'uld ship designs, "What you currently have dealt with, are upgraded Ha'tak vessels and other standard ships," the image focused in on a single design, quite similar to a Ha'tak, but still noticeably different in size, "This is a Shal'kra class Mothership, usually only used as flagships for minor Goa'uld, Baal has been bring their production to full, we believe he is waiting until the numbers are sufficiently large enough, to use this new force to begin a new offensive."

"How many of these things will we have to deal with?" Admiral Pergas of the Hebridian Navy asked, his hybrid of human and alien features we're easily standing out against many of the human representatives, in fact barring themselves, the Free Jaffa Nation, and Thor, they we're the only non-humans in this group, many of the alien groups invited declined, mostly due to xenophobia to the huge amount of human cultures spread across the milky way like a plague.

"Approximately 500 are nearing completion, now that Baal has almost completely absorbed all Goa'uld territory, he will shift focus to all of you, and your worlds." Thor said, adjusting the holographic image from the numerous ship displays, to one of the Milky Way galaxy, and with it, dozens of multi coloured lights, highlighting the better known stars, but highly concentrated, and very small in the galactic realm "These systems represent those under the control of those nations here." Thor said, moving the view directly over the Sol-Sirius Sectors, small amounts of blue stars we're indicated on the twin sectors of 100 light years cube, the stars of Sol, Alpha Centauri, the colonies of Kusari, Liberty, Hispania, Bretonia and Rheinland as well. "As you can see, Terran space is while not necessarily the most developed, but the largest of all space, representing nearly a dozen worlds, while also having the 2nd largest, but most powerful fleet, it will no doubt be Baal's first target."

The map zoomed out once again, to the full galactic plane, a rush of red stars filling the map, it almost looked like it occupied a good 50 of the galaxy, many delegates watched in horror, at how close this red swarm was to their respective worlds, only the Terrans we're not surprised, when it was clear their space was right on the very edge of the crimson perimeter. Thor closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if in regret, "This is Baal's space, he has spent the last two decades absorbing all occupied, and former Goa'uld worlds into his fold, the only human worlds left free from his grasp, are those that have openly resisted him, most of which are you." He informed to the ambassadors and military leaders, the surprising, shock and fear was almost overwhelming.

Ronson was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind, "Commander….exactly how many worlds does Baal have?"

Thor gave a saddened look, to the formerly confident leaders, now realising exactly what sort of struggle they were in, "40,000, 5000 of which are capable of producing military goods and 800 which are used as shipyards." The Asgard said, knowing that now the worlds realised exactly what sort of fight they were in for, as the screams and outrages from the delegations echoed through the Beliskner vast hall ways, 'they thought they were winning, yet they only now realise they have barely begun.'


	14. Behind the Scenes

**AN-okay this is just a chapter basically involving the backstory of what happened between season 8 of stargate and the start of the fic, as well as the revealing of a threat far greater then Baal could ever hope to acheive**

Toledo, Unknown System in the Sirius Sector, October 13th, 2021

In the disaster filled system, the inner planets we're engulfed in a massive asteroid field, the dense layers of particles blinded even the most powerful sensors, making it seem like the most useless place to stretch the Terrans growing sphere of influence too, yet beneath all the layers of devastated planets, asteroids and such, lay a single world, free from the devastation that plagued this world thousands of years ago, stood the artic world, of Toledo, home base of the GDI top secret agency, The Order.

In orbit of the crystal like world, was a buzz of activity, transports and freighters exited hyperspace, before heading to the surface, the tundra and ice plains of Torledo could not possibly support the tens of thousands of people living and working on the world, so it relied on continuous convoys of food stocks from Earth, officially sent to the colonies, but never arriving. This sort of manipulation of the system was the simplest The Order would have to do, in its former years as a part of the Homeworld Defence, a scout ship came about a single opening around in the system, since that day, the colony grew and grew, to its state today.

Walking out from the hanger bay, the commander of the Order, only referred by his name, Orillion, entered the facility carved out from the mountain of ice above, the bald headed commander wore an almost continuous scowl, as it were perfectly natural for him, some speculated the he was always annoyed at the cold, and hides his discomfort with a 'glare at you for no reason' attitude. The smallest hint of a smile, drew its way up the commanders face though, looking out the massive towering like windows of the base, to see dozens of construction drones working on the suspended ship, 'give it a few more months and she'll be ready.'

"Orillion sir!" a young man said, running up to the commander from the nearby corridor, the echo of footsteps made the commander long aware of his aide's arrival.

"Yes Mister Marcus?" Orillion asked, without taking his view of the ever growing form of the ship in the far distance.

Snapping to quick attention, no matter how useless it was, "Message from General O'Neill, he said it was urgent."

"Transfer it too my office, I'll be there shortly." The commander said with a commanding tone, its unlikely that you would hear any other from Orillion, as he gave a final glace at the soon to be complete flagship of his organization, before walking calmly to his office, 'O'Neill wouldn't say it was urgent unless it was, but with all this crap that's coming up, what isn't urgent anymore?'

'Nod' Sector, aka Sector 003, Unknown System

The now General Slavik, cautiously walked across the soft glowing purple floors, the transparent effect didn't help, he felt like he was walking on space itself, and that was a worry. The innards purple layer was the spread out like veins, pulsing from light blues to sharp violets, almost as if the ship was alive, which really wasn't far from the truth. Two stolen German fighters flew up to the ships fins, Slavik smiled, 'Perfect', sitting in the strange, but surprisingly comfortable chair. His hands digged into the jelly like interface, closing his eyes and letting his mind meld with the ship, 'Sirius Sector' he thought, the command echoing to the ships engines, how kane got a hold of this technology, let alone 6 fully capable ships would most definitely surprise the general, after being informed that he was blessed by the gods, he had the capability to use such ships as these, an accomplishment very few in the world, let alone the entire brotherhood could achieve. A hyperspace window tore through the surprisingly fragile realms between space, the purple coloured dimension spewing out into real space, 'move in' Slavik thought, as the glowing ship, and its two fighter escort moved in.

'Revelation' Earth

The massive headquarters of Nod, was ever growing since the day it was first begun, nearly 550 B.C., up until recently it was re formatted to its new purpose, Kane continued to be amazed at the progress he was making on earth, 'it must have some uses.'

In actual fact, Kane had left earth hundreds of times, even more so recently, making a run to former Don'Ka'Vosh territory, and taking as much technology as possible, before returning back to earth. The leader of nod approached a small chamber like room, while entering it, the doors closed shut, a slight whirling sound reached Kanes ears, he was used to it now, internal dampeners are a must when your on a 'turbo lift' going 600 kilometres per hour. After a minute pondering inside the extremely fast moving transport, it opened at the end of the Revelation, at the command centre. General Vega was occupying the command seat, almost fidgeting, as he went over the reports of occupations all over the planet, Greece had just fallen and now Turkey was about to be taken, soon they will bring the war to the rest of Europe, no coops, but a pure, unstoppable assault on the European Union.

Kane was waiting patiently beside the general, almost amused at his ignorance, 'if he wasn't so skilled at drawing outraged groups in the middle east to our side, he would have been killed years ago', "Vega." Kane said with menacing tone.

The General fumbled with his reports, throwing them across the floor as he hastily tried to make himself orderly to his superior. "Kane sir! I was just going over the re.."

"Save your excuses!" Kane looked down on the man, 'he's worse then Seth!' the leader of nod thought to himself, remembering his former lieutenant, killed off by sg-1 two decades ago. "Why are you here, I was under the impression you we're ordered to control the eastern front."

Kane smiled inwardly, the fool's hands we're shaking, "I..I was sir, but I came to request additional forces, the occupied nation's forces are not enough to stop the Chinese advances, we need the forces of Nod." It was not unexpected, the Chinese had the numbers to push through any army that didn't have the technological advantage, which many of the nations under Nods banner didn't.

Kane though the idea over, they still had forces to spare until the push through Europe, and more we're being constructed, "You may have 3 divisions, possibly a squadron of banshees if we can spare It." He pointed to the ground at the pile of reports, Vega gave a quick look to the ground, looking back at Kanes stern look, before finally getting it. Taking the reports from the ground, and bowing to kane, General Vega left the command centre.

Kane just shook his head, cautiously sitting in his chair, 'after his arse was in it…' he thought over what to make of the man, he came up with one word, 'idiot.'

SGC, Earth

Narim was shocked, what he saw was senseless destruction that rivalled the attack on his own world, plasma blasts slammed into cities, al'kesh flew into bomb anything left, human fighters engaged against hundreds of gliders, above the remains of once great cities. The battles took place in the period of no longer then 30 minutes, but the devastation world wide was easily seen. At the end of the video, a clear statement in bold white letters over looked the destruction of the city of Chicago 'Total Global Death Count-65 million people'

"My…." Narim was at a loss for words, he remember the attack on Tollana vividly, he essentially caused it, to sacrifice ones own world for thousands of others, he kept telling himself, but it did not stop the pain of killing millions of his own people in the process.

"The fleet was under the impression that a Free Jaffa farming colony was under attack, when our fleet arrived, there was nothing." Davis explained.

"Then those bastards took earth by surprise, two dozen of them exited in orbit, bombarding it, the few fighters we had to defend against them we're cut down with ease." O'Neill said, his tone willed with venom, he was on earth when they attacked, unable to stop it, the populous panicking, to them judgement day had come.

Davis continued," By the time our fleet returned, the damage was done, over 60 million people died, but we we're sure as hell going to make them pay for that cowardly attack."

The Tollan nodded, "yes as I clearly saw, and ever since you've been in full scale war?"

"Yes, before we could rely on the Goa'uld feudal nature, constantly fighting with themselves, yet this time Baal has toppled all opposition, and is the sole remaining system lord. Our only option now is the formation of a coalition against him, talks are currently underway with other nations, but even then its going to be a long and hard war."

The younger general explained, the remnant Tollans must have been out of the loop, every space faring nation now knew of what was considered in most parts, a holy war against Baal.

"And I assume, you wish my people to join this alliance?" Narim asked of both generals, despite already knowing the answer. On their nod, he sighed, "Ever since the attack on Tollana, the remains of my people, myself included, began an evacuation during the assault, thousands of ships made it to orbit, hundreds to hyperspace, but only dozens meet together on our new homeworld." He paused slightly, "Those years on the planet we're hard, we had already suffered a mass evacuation of our people, our own callousness causing both, arrogance lead to the downfall, our belief that our technology will shield us, had fallen, we we're a devastated people, and those 40,000 of us left, believed put all our efforts into hiding from the galaxy, possibly forever."

"I've wondered that, our scanners are Asgard based, how did you hide yourselves from it?" Davis asked.

Narim, happy for ever the slightest change of subject, smiled, pointing at the strange device on his arm, "Our phase technology was researched to the point that we could literally phase out of sight, and for that matter the entire electromagnetic spectrum, observe." He pushed a button, the space around him distorted, like the standard effects of the Tollan Phase Device, but it continued, till he slowly disappointed into nothingness. Soon after he reappeared. "We merely incorporated the technology on a wide scale, extensive testing of the long term effects of being phase cloaked turned out to be nil, so the field has been active for over 15 years, only when we discover more survivors, or in this case, discovered our distant cousins, have we exited the field"

"We gotta get some of..woah" O'Neill started, before a low bleep cut him off, reaching into his pocket, he brought out a small electronic device, based of a long distance Goa'uld communicator, it was essentially a mobile phone capable of reaching distances 3000 light years away in real-time. Pressing the speech button, he brought it up to his ear "O'Neill"

"Sir, its Orillion, you said it was urgent." The voice recorded from a 250 light year distance.

"Yes, prepare for a video conference at the SGC, we've got someone for you to meet."

New Berlin System

On the outskirts of the German colony, outside its sensor scans, a hyperspace window appeared, spewing out the giant glowing ship, its escorts moving ahead, as the behemoth cloaked merely by its pilots will, flying as a shadow behind the German fighters. The trio flew at max sublight speed towards the colony, Slavik watched, but without the use of his eyes, almost as if he saw what was happening from the ship, the dark side engulfed the lone city, a speck of lights the only light the people will have for the planets extremely long night.

"Fighters One and Two, you know what to do, preparing to uncloak." Slavik's voice echoed telepathically to the ships comm. systems.

"We don't take orders from you human!" the distorted, double voice of Fighter ones pilot yelled to Slavik, "Make it look convincing, or kane will have you head."

'It's a shame I have to spare them, Kanes plan would stir chaos in the colonies, and that's what we need. ' "Uncloaking" Slavik informed the twin goa'uld agents, as the giant alien ship fazed into view, firing wildly, but purposely inaccurately with dozens of blue and purple bolts of light. The two fighters swung around, firing into the extremely advanced shielding of Slavik's ship, purposely drained to minimal levels. Railgun bolts, missiles, particle blasts slammed and sliced into the ship, its shimmering armour reflecting and absorbing the damage with a stride, though it didn't look it. Slavik sensed several GDI ships moving in, 'perfect', they could not have given him more a convincing escape, he turned the ship around, seemingly running from the approaching ships, the westerns fleet gained on him, it was the only true advantage they had on his ship, the small Battlecruisers pulling up to the alien behemoth, it was time to end this, 'jump.'

ESS Unity

"Captain its jumping!" the ops officer reported, watching the massive glowing vessel move into the equally colourful hyperspace window.

"Stop the cannon charge up!" Captain Fitzpatrick's ordered, the ion cannon gradually died down, power to the beam cannon cut. "What the hell was that?" she asked to no one in particular, suffice to say, no one even had a guess.

Beliskner, Luna Orbit, 3 hours later

The ambassadors watched curiously at the direct image from New Berlin, the unknown just appeared behind two fighters and started firing, quite ineffectively at that. With the approaching battle group of the colonial fleet moving to engage, it wisely left the system

"Well they don't seem to be much a threat, they can't even take on a pair of fighters!" General Hagar said boastfully.

"General, it's an unknown, and should be treated as such, for all you know they might be using its weak appearance to its advantage." Ambassador Jackson said in retort.

Thor stood in silent shock at the image, he had never let himself be taken by such strong emotions, one thing plagued his mind, repeating over and over, 'how?' It didn't take long for Daniel Jackson to notice the Asgard's silence.

"Thor? Is something wrong?" the middle aged man asked in concern to his long time, yet undeniably strange and close guarded friend, the asgard turned to face him, opening his mouth, but the words didn't come out, no one had seen an asgard this terrified, not even in the face of the replicators threat, if it was any other situation it would have been an amusing sight.

"It….it is the ancient enemy..The one the in which the great alliance was formed as too." The commander stuttered, "They slaughtered anything in their path, this life was once filled with life, many we're in the alliance, only 4 of us remained in the end."

"Wait…I thought the great alliance was one of peace, between your people, the Ancients, the Furlings and Nox." Daniel questioned.

"No Doctor Jackson, the ships you see before you, are those of the Don'Ka'Vosh, the enemy we fought for centuries, in what was known by many names, the Ancient Civil War, the war of extermination, Armageddon and too ourselves, Ragnerok." Closing his eyes, painful memories surfaced from millennia beforehand, the chaos, the devastation, the genocide that plagued not just the milky way, but the his own as well. "If they have surfaced once more, this alliance will have to face not only the goa'uld threat, but their creators, a darkness of unimaginable power.


	15. Threats of Old and New

Beliskner, Luna Orbit

The room was silent, Thor's statement, of the great war of years past had put a lid on everyone's mouth, as every single person in the specially designed conference chamber absorbed the information. Questions went over the assembled ambassador's minds, Ancient Civil War? Don'Ka'Vosh? It was all too confusing, and they needed answers.

"Thor…what exactly do you mean by all this?" Ambassador Jackson asked the frail like being in front of him. The Asgard slowly faced him, only just recovering from the initial shock.

"As I'm sure you all know by now, the Ancients we're almost wiped out by a plague several million years ago, those that survived on earth, took Atlantis to Pegasus, in hopes of starting again." The holographic screen switched from the now known alien ship, to that of the mighty city of Atlantis, lifting from the frozen surface of Antarctica, its fusion rockets blasting the ice below, sending shock waves of cold wind across the plains in all directions, the city had risen, and flew gracefully skywards, up and up, until it was enveloped into its own hyperspace window. "As you can see, the ancients grasp on hyperdrive was even more then our own, able to negate the damaging effects of jumping inside a gravity well." The city ship plunged in, disappearing from the earth for millions of years. "However, the refugees we're not the only ancients to survive the plague, our experience will show that." The view then switched to a damaged and ruined world, the chaos was clear, buildings of ancient design we're burning, bodies we're scattered across the streets, only an image to the delegates, but they could almost smell the scent of death. But very shortly after, a man slowly rose from the ground, struggling for support. "There we're survivors, left on ravaged worlds, they suffered for centuries, the small gathering of survivors met through use of the stargate, and grew together, but they we're changed from their brethren, they we're bitter, and resentful, most of them knew that the non-effected population we're leaving the galaxy, and refused to take the others with them, and that was just the first notch that made them different."

"After several millennia of struggle, the people grew, no longer ancients, but the Don'Ka'Vosh, they developed biological technology, and through literally millions of year they build this." The image changed once more, into monstrously large metal sphere, reflecting speckles of star light across the galactic plan, small dots we're seen surrounding the sphere, one zoomed past them, most of the assembled recognized the resemblances 'Ancient Defence Platforms'

"This is their homeworld, in what your terms would call a Dyson Sphere, it is considered the largest technological feat ever, it is the impenetrable fortress of the Don'Ka'Vosh, and site of the last battle." Suddenly, thousands of hyperspace windows filled the view, more and more opened, it was an amazing sight, the entire view filled with a purple distortion, then the swarm came. Hundreds of thousands of ships of all types exited, the numbers grew and grew, ancient battleships we're the first to exit, the designs we're what you would expect from a human, big, capable, yet still menacing shapes, exited hyperspace and into the fire from thousands of purple energy blasts. The relatively small amount of Ancient ships we're soon reinforced by an absolutely gigantic number of Asgard craft joined the fray, reinforced further by two types of unknown alien craft. "This was an all out assault, I was asked by the alliance to lead the battle, the stronger ships of the ancients would lead the way, for my own peoples forces, then the Furlings, and the then not so pacifist Nox." Explosions of golden light from alliance vessels, and Don'Ka'Vosh defence satellites, ion pulses, proton blasts, disruptor beams, it all crisscrossed throughout the system, swarms of ancient attack drones moved in wards to the sphere, the brightly glowing orange squids sliced through any resistance in their way, the monstrous weapon satellites we're sliced apart, but the swarm kept moving, mere kilometres of the spheres surface, they prepared to boar into the metallic surface, only for thousands of Don'Ka'Vosh battleships to uncloak, firing into the onslaught of drones.

The image soon switched off with a fizzle like sound, "That was but a sample of what happened, in the end the alliance was victorious, but at a great cost, each one us was shattered in some way, some worse then others, the Don'Ka'Vosh no longer exist as a people, but as a terrible memory to those that fought that battle. The ancients we're devastated, their limited capability as a space faring people, the survivors retreated to earth to merge into the then fledgling Terran people, acting as guides, teachers to their 'children'" The commander explained, before inwardly sighing, "ourselves, we in some cases we're the most devastated, our people we're prospering at that time, the current problems with genetics we now suffer, we spread across both our own galaxy, and colonies in yours, but they we're wiped out by the Don'Ka'Vosh, our technology, while advanced, was no match for their own, after decades of war we we're pushed back out of the milky way as you call it, and we knew the enemy would attempt to attack us at our core."

"The returning ancients answered our call for help, in 2 weeks of hearing our plea, a small fleet of ancient ships arrived at our homeworld, informing us that more will arrive for the inevitable defence, this was just the first steps of the war.", the view screen activated once again, to the galactic view, "But all this information will not be of any use to you, if we do not deal with the current threat, you must search for more allies, it will determine victory or defeat against Baal." The Asgard informed the delegates for the final time, "you must survive the current threat, before you even prepare for the second, we survived through unity, you must do the same."

New Tokyo System-3 days later

The graceful form of the ESS Yamato slowly let the itself float in orbit, the sparkling blue oceans below covered most of the planets surface, small island chains, was all the land that made up the planet New Tokyo, the strike carrier in orbit was left in temporary defence of the world, the main fleet jumping all over the place with the constant attack on the colonies.

On the ships bridge, Captain Mukai read over the reports from the admiralty on earth, more and more attacks we're happening all over the place, deep down everyone knew what it meant, Baal was preparing for the big push, he was spreading any opposition thin so he can charge in, with one gigantic charge 'typical arrogance' the captain scoffed, he would attack earth and everyone knew it, he'd need thousands of vessels to break through the ever growing defence grid, he even heard rumours that the type Two Defensive Satellites will be up and running. 'Good to not rely on just floating cannons'

"Captain Mukai sir, we've got unscheduled hyperspace activity in system!" the ops officer reported, startling the captain slightly, he shifted the reports from his lap.

"Sound General Quarters, I want Ronin Wing to check it out." His voice gave off a thick Japanese accent, the Yamato was a joint effort between Japan and the United Kingdom to form a working battle carrier for the growing earth navy, the UK's first attempt, the HMS Reliant, didn't live up to expectations, but the knowledge gained from its design, was incorporated into the Yamato, and her sister ship, the Reliant-A.

"Ronin Wing is launching sir, all other squadrons are on standby." The captain clearly saw, 12 phoenix class interceptors we're burst out from the port launch bays, cruising around the Yamato, preparing a micro jump further out of the system.

"Think it's the goa'uld again sir?"

"I have no doubt of it anymore."

Ronin Wing, Hyperspace

Ronin leader sat silently in his cockpit, even on such short jumps they made a person calm, the almost mystical effects of the distortions around the squadron. Moving inwards through to vortex, they had almost finished the jump, a small white light grew and grew, "all fighters prepare to exit hyperspace!"

Bursting from the almost impossibly colourful lights of hyperspace, they exited into the dark vacuum, right into the face of a goa'uld Mothership, a new design at that, the scanners picked up fewer weapon emplacements then usual, but still nothing to mess with, the Mothership held its ground, motionless against the Terran fighters, as if it didn't even notice them.

"Are they just going to stand there? Come on, lets blow it up!" one of the younger pilots yelled out enthusiastically, the flight leader gave a small snort, "If everything we're that simple the war would be over long ago Ronin 4, scan for life signs, it might be a tra.." he stopped mid-sentence, his attention completely focused on his fighters HUD bleeping with a simple sentence 'incoming hyperspace windows', shaking the sudden shock off as quickly as he could, "Ronin scatter, it's a trap!"

The phoenix class fighters immediately quick started their ion based engines, the rapid power up causing a sudden burst forward, one by one, dozens upon dozens of small hyperspace windows flashed into existence, those unlucky enough to be in their path we're crushed by the vortex between dimensions. The worse was yet to come, as over 40 new design goa'uld fighters, unlike the crescent design of usual death gliders, these we're cone like, with an almost complete ring extending across its rear.

Ronin wing gave a quick turn, coming about and moving in fast to engage the new threat, shields raised and weapons to full, the Phoenix class advanced interceptors prepared everything they had, pulse cannons, next generation gattling guns, even the heavy particle cannons we're charging slowly, outnumbered, and against an unknown, they weren't going down without a long and serious fight.

ESS Yamato

"This is Ronin Leader, we're moving in to engage, wait…their launching more fighters from the Mothership, gliders, the new ones, everything!"

Captain Mukai was shocked, the goa'uld had a new fighter, he knew that from the report that Foster had given the fleet, he himself was only about to inform the pilots on them, but he didn't know they had hyperdrives, his own people had only just recently developed them into a practical form, yet not 3 years after that, Baal had managed to bring them out onto the production line.

"Prepare a micro-jump to Ronin's position, all other squadrons prepare to launch and engage the enemy, we shall engage the Mothership directly." Mukai ordered, "Also see if we can get any assistance from the fleet, the goa'uld wouldn't send that vessel on its own, even if it does have extensive fighter escort."

"It seems the colonial fleets tied up with some new alien vessel in the New Berlin system, the reliant is responding however, they will arrive in several minutes." The communication officer reported to the captain.

A slightly annoyed look made its way on the captain's face, 'more hostile aliens?' "It will have to do, jump when ready."

"Jumping"

Ronin Wing

"This is Ronin Two, these guys are tailing me, could do with some back up!" Ronin leader heard vaguely, his concentration more on the enemy fighter in front of him, frantically trying to dodge the onslaught of bullets spewing out of his fighter, the trinium alloy designs, were specially designed to cut through armour, useless against shields though, thankfully a quick barrage of pulse blasts punched a hole in them. The spray of bullets hit on target, slicing right through the new goa'uld fighters armour, completely ripping off the 'wings', causing it to lose control, spinning wildly into space, the flight leader gave it no more though, pushing his flight stick hard, the Phoenix interceptor turned at an insane angle, "Hang on Ronin Two, I'm coming in!"

The comm. filled with panic, Ronin Twos reply being the worst, "Better hurry it up, I've just lost shields...My god…ARRRGHHH!" the ear piecing scream chilled the flight leaders bone with grief, the HUD readout of the battle, and of the allied fighters, showed the green dot of Ronin Two disappearing, leaving the twin goa'uld fighters chasing it, to turn around and find their next prey.

ESS Yamato, Hyperspace

"On final approach captain."

"CWIS network is active, heavy weapons on standby, shields are ready to activate upon entering real space."

"We're ready to launch as well captain, but the Cannonballers are requesting to engage the Mothership, Orca's are decent fighters against gliders, but this is something totally different."

"Agreed, the 681st will join us in the assault on the 'carrier', the wolverines and F-302's will aid our Phoenix Wing." The Mukai informed the squadrons in the hanger bays, it was about to get rough.

"Exiting hyperspace."

Ronin Wing

"Ronin One, we're being swarmed here!"

"You don't think I notice that? Just hang through it a little longer!" the commander practically ordered to his squadron, down to a mere 5 fighters from the original 12, his own was caught in a barely controlled barrel roll, several goa'uld fighters chasing after it, never stopping their assault of plasma blasts, their shields started glowing under stress for some strange reason, the power behind the invisible assault grew and grew. Before they could do anything, the true effects revealed themselves, the giant opening of a hyperspace window, threw massive amounts of energy into the fighters shields, overwhelming them with pure force, dozens caught in the fierce effects we're completely obliterated, the Yamato emerged from the wake, unopposed, moving towards the Goa'uld carrier, releasing its fighters and bombers from the numerous points across the ships broadsides, it was time to end this.


	16. Carrier Battles

ESS Yamato

The geometric form of the strike carrier moved gracefully into position, it cleared right through the growing fighter opposition, either cutting them apart with railgun fire, or literally ramming them, the crew barely felt a shudder, when the numerous fighters slammed up against the reinforced shield grid, explosions splashing against the thin blue light, it grew brighter and brighter with each hit. Dozens of fighters broke off from the carrier, unwilling to be caught in the assault, moving out of range of the point defence cannons, it didn't stop the carrier from firing its heavy weapons. The five heavy railguns charged magnetic accelerators, taking aim at the retreating interceptors, the heavy bolts erupted out of their tubes, flying at past even hypersonic speeds, almost instantly they completely obliterated their targeted fighters, the insanely accurate targeting systems predicting where the fighters would be in the 0.0041 second time delay between firing and impacting. 5 fighters exploded in the attack, before the cannons traced the next group, the carrier constantly moving forward through the swarm of goa'uld and Terran fighters, its target growing nearer and nearer, the giant form of a new Mothership design.

Rome, Italy, Earth

In a small facility inside the city CBD, was a rather large and spacious room, tiled in whites and blues, its walls covered with massive computer systems, and a few occupants ran from wall to wall, checking calculations, running quick and final tests, but one object in the room was clear above all others, a large computer panel decorated the northern wall, it was a map of Italy, an incredibly detailed one at that, across the nations land, was a neon green light covering most of the landscape, on several viewed in positions, you could even see the growth taking place, spreading like a virus to a human, Tiberium was destroying earth bit by bit, mutating the very surface to its own form. Several sections showed real time images of the outskirts of Rome, once home to both ancient building from centuries before, and even in modern expansion, was now a Tiberium wasteland, buildings uprooted, Tiberium crystals spurting out of highways, even a strange vein like plant was spreading across the buildings, roads, sinking into them, almost eating its way through the concrete, brick and stone that made up the suburb. Dr. Tasso looked sadly at the numerous images, Italy was falling to the Tiberium plague, any attempts at mining it, barely slowed the spread down, it grew across all of northern Italy, and was now moving down south, Rome was in its path, and if they didn't stop the spread soon, all of Italy will be a giant patch of mutative green crystals, draining all nutrients and minerals from the surface into them, leaving a wasteland behind them. Today, they hoped to make a difference, to at least save the inner city, the holy grounds of catholic Christianity, and home of millions, all in the push of a button, will they be safe.

Tasso turned from the video screen, walking towards the main computer interface, which two young scientists manned, "This is it, activate the final relays."

One of them swived on his chair to face the lead scientists, smiling softly." Already done sir, we just need you to give the final order."

The Doctor returned the expression, he was smiling widely. "Well then, why are you waiting? Activate the grid!"

With a mock salute, the young man returned to his station, his counterpart next to him scoffed slightly, the woman knew that the previous attempts didn't make this one look likely to succeed "Really now Doctor Tasso, this is still only a test, we shouldn't get our hopes up so much."

The middle age man smiled softly at his young protégé, "Ah, but I have a right to be optimistic, even if this does fail, it will be create a wealth of knowledge into shield technology, this is something even our allies in space have never successfully done, a full city size shields, a feat on the level of asgard, or even the ancients."

'True, but we are getting ahead of ourselves, this is a vitally important objective, its estimated we have roughly 3 months before Tiberium makes it inside the designated shield barrier, despite what our mining efforts do, even GDI's help into its development is not helping enough, we must bring in further help!"

The calm smiling face of the doctor quickly turned to a scowl, he had no great love for the growing high tech corporations, he was originally one of the lead scientists for a growing corporation, VersaLife, started just over two decades ago, even during the stargate programs secrecy, they managed to acquire several pieces of alien technology, speeding the commercial growth of technology, and making billions because of it, by the time of disclosure, Dr Tasso discovered the origin of this technology and spoke out against the corporation for deceiving even their own research teams, he was promptly fired, publicly for doing 'illegal research', but in truth, for merely speaking out against the giants.

"No, GDI and the Italian government is all the backing we need, remember we still have 3 months, we will make it by then, but now is not the time to speculate!" the smile returned to the doctors face, he reached over the woman's station, and pressed several keys, "its now time for testing!"

The giant screen flicked out to a view of the city outskirts, a metallic grid circled though the abandoned sections of the city, the blue metal rails joined together like a futuristic train track, with the final calibrations, the rails emitted electric like bolts between each other, it grew and grew with intensity with each second, the connecting bolts shot up into the air, reaching at least 100 metres before dissipating. The effect took place around the entire perimeter, dozens of kilometres of trail, this was the initial effects of early firestorm 'shields' a mere energy barrier that didn't even form a dome, but they we're the first successful attempts at energy shields, and this right now was the first such attempt on such a gigantic scale.

Dr. Tasso grinned widely, "Well done to both of you!" he dashed slightly to the secondary terminal, watching the data come in, his smile only grew wider, "The shields holding, 100 strength, it seems the first test is successful."

The female scientists smiled weakly, her eyes gave a sight look of disappointment, but the man did not notice, and continued to go over the read out, she on the other hand, brought out a small data disk, Blu-Ray disks were now common use, as the compact disk was to the 1990's and the DVD to the early 21st century. She gently pushed it into the drive, and a program uploaded itself into the computer system, the hidden worm spread throughout the mainframe, soon Dr. Oxanna Kristos would make the Italian people, and more importantly, the Vatican, see that the brotherhood was the way to enlightenment, salvation and peace.

ESS Yamato

The silver grey hull of the Yamato flashed brightly, the carrier-Mothership had begun opening fire with its heavy cannons, the orange plasma bolts erupted out of dozens of weapon emplacements across the gigantic ship, tracking against the surprisingly swift Yamato, running against the goa'uld crafts outer shield layer, its point defence cannons fired at extremely close range, the hypersonic rounds burst into the orange toned fields of energy, the protecting layers barely felt a single hit, but what the Terran ship fired was not one, but thousands of rounds. The trinium shells pelted against the barrier, eating away at the energy field second by second, the wall of metal pushed harder and harder, even as the Yamato moved at speeds that would put some fighters to shame, its assault constantly hitting the isolated section of the shield grid. The strike ship pulled off, slowing its attack somewhat, many of the defensive turrets now blocked from their target, but the attack would not stop because of it, the Yamato was merely opening the path for its escorts.

12 Orca gunships twist and turned through the ongoing battle between fighters, the multi-directional ion drives let them move in any direction as if they we're charging forward at full burn, many of the pilots thanked god for the internal dampeners, or throwing up would be the least of their problems. The dozen craft broke through the swarms of fighters, rapidly moving towards the battling capital ships, leaving strong blue beam like trails behind them.

Lieutenant Commander Samuels wish she could wipe the sweat off her brow, the damn chunky helmets issued to all space pilots were designed in case the atmosphere was leaked, a 3 hour supply was in the tanks, too often had they saved a pilots life in mass fighter combat, hell she just left one of those behind her, but they certainly got annoying in more then 5 minutes of flying, at least to her.

"Commander we're approaching the cap-ships…getting a message from the Yamato, patching it through," the 'back seat driver' as she liked to call it, the co-pilot, Lieutenant Douglas Jones informed her.

She activated the small monitor just below her H.U.B, the image of Captain Mukai flashed into existence, she secretly hid a grin, she loved these things, so much better then radio.

The lightly wrinkled face of the Yamato's captain took a stroke of seriousness, the bridge rocked lightly every now and again, the multi-layer shield grid worked wonders to say the least ."Commander, you are to strike at the designated area, we will draw their fire and begin assaults at random areas of the shield, but you must hurry, our readings show a faster regeneration rate over what we're used to." His thick Japanese accented English was still quite hard to understand too many of the English speaking crew members, but every one was at least trying to break the communication barriers down, it was one of the key parts of a functioning ships crew.

She nodded, the masked face showing not the hint of emotion, the captain only knew of the clear determination in her voice, "We'll be there in 32 seconds sir, we just left the fighters behind us and are movi.., wait I got something..SHIT!" the connection cut by itself, as a newly uncloaked Goa'uld fighter ripped into the Orca's unaware rear, the weakened rear shields collapsed almost instantly, the ripples of blue energy hit against the open armour, now a clear and open path for the incoming bolts of plasma. The giant ion engines twisted to port under the swift commanders of its pilot, the full intensity of the engines pushed it into an extremely fast strafe, the drives slowly manoeuvred with the now turning gunship, the skilled manoeuvre had drawn it out of the fighters firing arc, and into its own.

"Get the railguns active quickly!" Samuels ordered to her co-pilot, the young man frantically tried to activate the weapons, it was time for the gunship to enter a dogfight.

Rome, Italy

Across the city's perimeter, the spectacular display of giant steams of electrical light, it had been going for several minutes now, and crowds had gathered to watch the show, as if it we're a fireworks display. Thousands of peoples we're mere metres from the grid, daring children's even attempted to touch it, only for their parents to wisely draw them back. Little did they know, that the growing virus in the systems computer relays, we're stealthily passing through the encryptions designed to counter such measures, continually spreading through the extensive systems, until it reached its destination, the power generators.

Shield Power Generator #4

Technician Alan Davis swung on his chair in a bored mood, after seeing the grid in action for a few minutes, it got dreadfully boring, just a constant sparkle of blue lights in his opinion. So he returned to his computer, starring aimlessly into space despite the image of him reading the constant flow of data.

The cleaner entered the chamber like room with barely a sound, bringing out a mop and bucket like those used in decades past, he began his washing of the floors, water washed against the freshly planted tiles, and reflected the lights above, strangely enough, it also gave of an orange aura of such, looking confused he followed the beam of light, towards the reinforced glass window on the other side of the room. He cautiously approached the window, peeking slowly into it, he saw the reactor room, a total mess and getting worse.

"Mr Davis, I think you might want to have a look at this." He called out to the man still aimlessly spinning around. Jumping slightly at the statement, he got up, rubbed his face and readjusted his glasses, sheepishly he approached.

"What is it?" he asked the cleaner a bit grumpily, looked curiously where the man was pointing and saw it for himself. Whatever remnant of sleep that was left in his body, it was gone at the sight of the warning signs going on and off throughout the reactor room. Frantically he ran to the sealed door, punched in the 5 keys on the lock and opened the titanium containment door with whatever force he could muster. The freshly recycled air filled the chamber, the former vacuum started to be oxygenated, but Davis didn't care, he needed to shut down the reactor, the small device was supported on a platform in the centre of the room, it was amazing that the small reactor had enough power to fuel an entire city, but with that power it was also a lethal weapon, and now the technician was attempting a manual shut down.

Pulling the main switch up, the multiple blue lights across the reactors chassis did not glow as expected, Davis didn't really take notice as he put the switch into the off position, but it did nothing. Shocked Davis continued to slam down on the off position for whatever good it would do, frustrated and scared he remembered the computer interface. The small computer at the other end of the chamber was thankfully already booted up, the technician tried all he could to disable the reactor through the computer but every time he got an unauthorized access message, he panicked with the next message however, it was totally different from the rest.

'You have sided with the enemy of the holy might of Nod, and as such are a victim in this holy war, let Rome and the Vatican know what happens to those that betray the mighty word of God, and his chosen disciple, the glorious leader Kane!'

And with that moment, the grounds for hundreds of miles shook. As 6, 5 megaton blasts erupted throughout Rome, in the safety of the shield control facility, Dr. Oxanna Kristos hid a smile at the violent eruption from all directions, while the devastation would be massive the city will survive, albeit severely weakened, but her mission was complete, for the signal to destroy the reactors was a GDI one, and was using 'faulty' GDI reactors, the blame would be shifted to them alone, making the eventual conquering of this nation that much easier.


	17. Guest Arc

**Flying J's Arc**

Staring into the Abyss Part 2

Timur stopped and listened a little closer, and hoped he was wrong. He heard it again and that confirmed it, Timur reached under his desk and grabbed his sidearm and moved out of his office. Once in the hallway he headed towards Duman's office and listened to the gunfire that was coming closer.

The door was open and you coul hear Duman cursing at someone and when Timur walked in he didn't stop.

…"Hold them dammit Henry, we are the only agency left that really knows whats been going on here lately. Just buy us another ten minutes to get past their jamming…no…dammit…alright…And Henry make it out if you can."

Duman looked up, and acknowledged Timur with a nod to come in further. Though there was an age difference between the two Timur and Duman had become friends in the multiple years they had worked together in the intelligence field.

After Duman had Timur inside he hit the lockdown and attack alarms.

"Whats going on Duman?"

Duman smiled slightly, "Well my old friend…the shit has hit the fan for us. The situation in Greece and the rest of the Middle East was apparently a foreshadowing for our own Nation."

Timur's eyes widened…'so that was what the gunfire was.' "But how?…why?…who?"

Duman frowned this time and steepled his hands in front of him. As he opened his mouth there was an explosion a few floors above Duman's office, the rafters shook. "I used all my contacts in the military to find out what I could, as far as I can tell its Nod. They've riled up one of the dissident generals in the eastern half of the country, Halan Berk." Another explosion punctuated the statement.

"Apparently he was able to gather enough support in the government that he's almost completely unopposed, well except for us here in intelligence." He said this while looking up towards the noise of gunfire.

"So what do we do sir?" Duman smiled at this, "I sent off the rest of your squad, and was fixing to call you here. I'm sending you out with orders to contact the most senior Army officer I know not to be in league with Berk. You'll fill him in on the information that he's now at war with a corrupted government."

Timur grimaced. "But sir that's treason!"

Duman stood and handed him a small disc, "No it isnt, because the Government that is now taking over is not the government I took an oath to protect. And the same goes for you, find General Cahil and give him that disk. Good luck, now get the hell out of here and dodge Berk's forces at all costs. Your now a wanted man."

Timur, mulled over what he'd been told for a second and then holstered his sidearm and responded. "Alright then sir, you make a potent argument. Ill do my best to get this to General Cahil."

With that done Timur charged out of his old friends office and headed for the nearest Air duct to the surface.

It had been a total of four hours since he'd left Duman's office and he had managed to make it up through the upper 14 levels without getting caught. He was lucky and he knew it. There were soldiers on every level 'mopping up' the few remaining armed intelligence personnel.

Timur tried to steady his breathing as several of Berk's seperatist guards walked by the air vent he was looking through. And after they rounded the corner he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. And through much trouble pushed out the air conditioning grate and plopped down into a cubicle with gray matter splattered from its previous owner. He felt sick.

Timur drew his sidearm and headed towards were he knew the staircase was. He moved as quietly as he could but as he came around the very last corner he came face to face with two separatists' guards.

Both of them were young, not over eighteen. Both were too slow, and they died for it. They were each armed with AK-47s and the closest one attempted to raise it and fire at Timur. He was too fast and moved to the side, grabbed the rifle by the top and flipped it upwards towards the mans head. It forced the boy to pull the trigger with the gun pointing towards his jaw,

It blasted the soldiers skull apart and Timur shoved the body into the other man as he jumped to the side, pulled his sidearm out and fired a single round into the other mans chest. As the dying man flew back he involuntarily squeezed his rifles trigger and sprayed the ceiling with bullets.

Rolling Timur holstered his sidearm and then stood and kept moving, entering the staircase to this last obstacle in his path to transmit the intelligence information. He took a second and breathed, he hadnt killed anyone before...and his heart was beating, he was sweating, and his hands were clammy. He pushed on.

After a ten-minute climb Timur reached ground level and peaked out the door. Too see only three guards holding the entrance, one was absentmindedly smoking, another had started towards the restroom and the third was asleep.

Timur smiled and moved out the door and ducked behind a desk. He moved stealthily, using the destroyed lobby area's furniture for cover. Till he was finally close to the guard that was smoking., he finally popped up behind him, covered his mouth and jerked the mans neck around hard, with an audible crack.

The sleeper awoke and tiredly noticed his friend's body dropping away from Timur who drew his sidearm and fired once, hitting the still drowsy man in the neck and blasting out the left half of his neck. He fell gurgling blood.

Hearing the shouts behind him Timur turned and ran out the door of the Intelligence complex with bullets whizzing by his head. He hit the street and blended in…

**Lightning Counts Arc**

United States.

In the small Midwestern town of Hamden Sheriff Crant took a deep draught of coffee before turning to his donut. The small café was almost empty with only himself, a couple of truckers and a bored waitress standing idly around.  
He looked out of the window as he ate, past his parked car and toward the group of plainly dressed men leaving the hardware store opposite. Each of those men carried two huge bags full of bulky items and were calmly walking to their truck at the corner of the street.  
"Religious nuts." The waitress said as she topped up the Sheriffs mug. "Never speak to anyone."  
"There's no law saying they gotta be nice now Sally." Sheriff Crant chided.  
"Wouldn't kill them to say hello though would it."  
"Can't blame 'em for being quiet can we?"  
The Sheriff had seen them around a few times, new age cultists of some sort but he wasn't sure exactly which religion they belonged to.  
"Looks like they're stocking up for winter." Sally the waitress pointed to the bags as they walked along.  
"Yeah, guess so." Crant narrowed his eyes. "Lots of people out there?"  
"Someone said they had about half a dozen families out there in that house."  
"So why did they go to the hard ware store and not the grocery store?" the Sheriff mused. "Keep the coffee hot." He stood and headed outside.

"Hello there."  
Brother Lucien turned at the voice, his three comrades also halted and looked at the Sheriff in his khaki uniform and wide brimmed hat.  
"What can we do for you officer?" Lucien smiled, eager to get this over with.  
"Just seeing how you guys are doing." The man smiled, "We don't see you much in town."  
"We are a self sufficient community." Lucien said. "We need only a few supplies."  
"Really?" he halted close to them. "Like what?"  
"I believe that is our business Sheriff." Lucien kept smiling falsely.  
"Well of course, just curious." Crant stepped back, he decided he'd just ask the shop owner instead. "Drive safely now."  
"We will officer." The turned and walked on.  
One of the men quickly walked up to Lucien "Brother, when he walks into…"  
"Silence, act normal we are almost there."  
The man looked behind him and saw the Sheriff stood watching them go, he gave a little wave.  
It was then that the man tripped, falling behind Lucien with a whelp and spilling his bags. They split and scattered hundreds of rounds of ammunition across the street. Sheriff Crant stopped waving and rushed forward.  
"Incompetent fool!" Lucien snarled, quickly taking a hand gun from under his jacket. In a sharp professional move he aimed and fired at Crant before he could unholster his own weapon, dropping the law man.  
Shouts of alarm came from the town as news of the shooting spread quickly, within minutes other police would come.  
"You have endangered our duty to Kane." Lucien said coldly raising the gun to his fallen comrade. "I show you his mercy." And fired.

Within a day the area around the cults home was swarming with police and federal agents, the house was a large building surrounded by a simple fence which would do little to halt the forces around the building. While most regular army and national guard units were busy with more pressing matters the police and FBI led groups were still well armed and professional.  
Special Agent Andrews was given the job of resolving this situation, and while he preferred negotiation he had a dark feeling that this would end in bloodshed.  
"We've identified sixteen males, ten females and around ten children." The blue clad figure of Lieutenant Rosco reported, he was head of a SWAT team from a nearby city and had set up snipers across the local countryside.  
"Do we know which ones murdered the Sheriff and the shop owner?" Andrews asked.  
"No sir, so we have to consider them all hostile."  
"Weapons?"  
Rosco handed Andrews a report. "Its all in there, a selection of assault rifles and semi auto's. Tough crowd."  
"The three shots fired into Sheriff Crant were all within two inches of each other." Andrews said. "At least one of these guys is a marksman of the highest order, so keep your people low."  
The SWAT officer nodded.  
"Well, better go say hello." Andrews shrugged.  
"After all that about marksmen you're going out there?"  
"Gotta show no fear." Andrews said. "Besides, I'm prepared." He tapped his chest, the thud of body armour sounding as he stepped forward.  
"Unless they shoot him in the head." Rosco muttered.

Agent Andrews took a megaphone and stood at the gates.  
"Attention." He said, his voice booming. "This is the FBI. We only want the men who murdered the two people in town yesterday. We have no interest in anybody else."  
There was no answer.  
"These man will stand trial in court and face whatever punishment they are found deserving off, all we ask is that you surrender the killers, and we will all leave."  
There was still no response, Andrews glanced at Rosco who shrugged.  
"FBI!" a voice shouted from the house.  
"I hear you." Andrews replied.  
"Leave our land or we will begin killing!"  
"We cannot leave without the murderers."  
A bullet ricocheted in front of Andrews feet.  
"You have been warned!"  
Andrews turned and went to join Rosco.  
"Bring in the armoured vehicles." He said. "Then start jamming phone signals, cut their power, water, everything. This isn't going to be pretty."

"We will be judged." Lucien said to his followers. "we have been given a holy cause, our master has spoken to us and provided us with meaning."

The group looked on, each armed with assault rifles.

"Kane has commanded, we will obey, and this continent will know his power and glory."

They murmured their support.

"Life and death are irrelevant, Kane has shown us the way, he who defeats death does not fear it, and whoever follows him need not fear it either. We do his will."

"By his will." The group said.

"To your places, let nothing interfere." Lucien stood. "Do not fear death, just use it."

Agent Andrews had been stood staring at the two storey wooden house for hours, examining it from every angle to see signs of what was happening inside. The building was in the middle of a field with clear fields of fire on all sides, approaching it unseen would be virtually impossible. Since the news got out a number of TV crews had shown up with the extra police officers and some local townspeople as spectators.

"Can we keep those guys out of the way?" Andrews asked.

"We try, but the last time I shifted some journalists there was a law suit." Lieutenant Rosco of the local Swat team shuddered.

"Sometimes I wonder about the legal system." The agent sighed. "Any communication?"

"Not a thing sir."

As Andrews looked on he heard a steady rumble behind him, turning he saw dust rising from the road behind leading through the expansive crop fields that marked the area.

"Here's something." Rosco looked through his binoculars. "Military trucks, two of them, and a jeep."

"What could the army want here?" Andrews frowned.

The convoy drove up through the civilian spectators and crossed the police lines, thundering to a halt beside the operations tent, a green clad bulldog of a man leapt from the jeep and pounded over.

"You in charge here?" he asked gruffly.

"I am, Special Agent Andrews, FBI."

"Not anymore, I'm Colonel Durning, Iowa National Guard, I'm assuming control of this matter."

"Colonel, the FBI has…"

"These orders are direct from the Governor, you wanna argue jurisdiction talk with him." The man snapped. "Situation report."

"Approximately thirty combatants inside, along with an undetermined number of children." Rosco said.

"Alright, reconnaissance first, we'll send in a team and scout the area and certify how many hostiles there are." Durning said.

"Wait a minute Colonel," Rosco said, "My guys are trained for this, if you want a recon team just send my team in."

"This is a military matter now thank you, I'll handle it. The governor wants a fast solution, and we're it."

Andrews grimaced as the Colonel moved away to the troops debarking from his trucks.

"I don't like this," Rosco said. "I mean I don't want to be all sympathetic to murderers but if they go in there like that they'll think its an attack."

"It could make them kill the children like they threatened." Andrews agreed. "This is ridiculous."

"I'm going to get on the line to the Governor, see what the hell this is about."

"Maybe the Attorney General can get us our Jurisdiction back." Andrews offered. "I'll see what these guys do."

Andrews stared as the soldiers moved across the open ground, something was very wrong here, all twenty of them were advancing steadily with a jeep following close behind, it was the least subtle recon mission Andrews had ever heard of. It was obvious the people in the house would see them and likely open fire.

"No, the Governor!" Rosco shouted on the phone behind him. "I don't care, get him here, this is an emergency!"

Andrews turned his attention back to the house, the twenty troops were within fifty metres now and making no effort to hide, it was a shockingly amateur like performance. Even so, no fire came from the house.

"They put me on hold." Rosco growled.

"Look at these guys." Andrews pointed. "That's no way to check out a place."

Rosco went white. "They're walking right into a trap!" he scrambled for a radio. "What frequency are they on!"

"He didn't say, just try them all!" Andrews found his own radio and flicked it on, but something caught his eye before he spoke.

"Colonel Durning, come in." Rosco yelled. "Colonel?"

Andrews had seen something on one of the army trucks which had brought the soldiers in, a scratch on the paintwork beside the door. He moved closer and examined it, scratching away at the green paint to find red paint underneath it, some of the green still stuck to his fingers.

"Rosco, what sort of trucks do the National guard use?"

"Standard GMC's just like those, why?"

"Can you get them on the civilian market?" Andrews asked.

"Yeah, you can get them surplus."

Andrews swore, cursing himself. "Get your guys together right now!"

"What? Why?"

"Those guys aren't real soldiers!"

Andrews ran out of the tent for a clear view of the house, just in time to see the doors open and a tall thin man step out and shake hands with the bogus Colonel Durning.

"Dammit! Snipers?"

"Out of position!" Rosco called back.

Andrews could only watch as the twenty well armed men dashed into the house and joined the others.

"Washington isn't going to like this."

"Brother Lucien!" Durning grinned. "Kane sends his blessing and these warriors to aid your defence until the task is done."

"Excellent, and did you bring the other items?"

Durning gestured to two men running from the jeep with two large well wrapped bundles.

"He did, the final pieces are in place."

"And with all the worlds media watching we shall strike a blow for our great leader, and change the face of the world."


	18. Proposition

Beliskner, Conference Room

Around the strange purple coloured table, the dozens of representatives chatted in small circles, one in particular hosted some familiar faces, Ambassadors Jackson and Quinn, chatting away with Admiral Ronson, who despite the look on his face, was seriously bored. Occasionally turning from left to right, starring at the other groups, he once again noticed Thor approaching him, gesturing him to approach, he smiled slightly 'finally.' The admiral turned to the ambassadors, "Excuse me for a moment,' both nodded kindly as he dashed quickly to the Asgard.

"Yes Commander?" The human admiral asked the small being in front of him

"O'Neill asked me to inform you that your duty here is no longer required, he will be arriving to replace you momentarily."

Ronson gave a sigh of relief, rubbing his hands across his face and into his hair "Thank god!" not realising that the Asgard was still looking at him, somewhat amused.

Smiling, or the Asgard equivalent to smiling, the Asgard began "I'm quite sure O'Neill would have the same feeling, however he also requested that you return to the ….Thor, apparently there are problems in one of your colonies, and he requires you to aid in the matter."

Nodding in acknowledgement, he brought out the small sliver device from his belt, and pressed on the lone button 3 times, the admiral was engulfed in a flash of white light, the Thor's Asgard transporters whisking him away from the conference room, the thing is, the representatives did not really take notice, the use of Asgard transporters was now wide spread across earth, and soon to go into commercial use.

ESS Thor

Just outside the bridge, the flash of light dissipated to show Admiral Ronson standing on the bright floor panels that made Asgard transport beams possible, without the Asgard sensors, a signal must be sent from the small beacon devices that have been in use ever since Prometheus first got Asgard transporters.

Now the Admiral proceeded calmly towards the bridge, the open transporter room connected straight to the briefing room, where several officers busily went through reports and the like, some didn't even notice him, others gave a short salute before returning back to work, he didn't really mind either way, as long as they're alert when general quarters..

"Admiral!" the worlds startled Ronson, almost tripping on the ledge connecting to the bridge, he turned to face the voice, Lieutenant-Commander Wellings stopped his sprint, realising what he had done.

"Any reason why you're running in a non-running area Commander?" Ronson asked with a slight strain in his voice, as he stretched back into a proper posture.

"Sir, since your back I assume you got the message." The officer stated more then asked.

Ronson frowned, "Yes, but not the specifics, where are we going and what's the problem?"

"New Tokyo is under attack sir, the Goa'uld has sent some form of new mothership there, as well as those advanced fighters that are causing head-aches at Tegrea."

"Our orders?"

Looking into his pocket PC, the commander went through the messages, one news report had shown the devastation effecting Rome, so much had happened today, and it happened quickly. Finding the report sent by NORAD, which now found itself in charge of directing all military communication throughout the Milky Way, "We are to set a course to New Tokyo, the Reliant should be ready to assist the Yamato in several minutes, also a Russia Taskforce, the Pukov Battlegroup should be there soon as well."

Ronson gave a quick run over the info, nodding professionally, "Very well then, sound General Quarters, send a ship wide comm. Message, we're jumping to hyper in 2 minutes."

"Aye sir."

The commander headed towards the comm. Station, the Admiral to the big chair, and all that ran through Ronson's head was 'I'm getting too old for this shit.'

New Tokyo System

11 Orca's approached the giant starship, the swift dull-yellow forms of the gunship's streaked through space, leaving the constant fighter swarms duking it out behind them, the flight leader turned around to hold them off while the rest of the squadron zoomed in ahead.

"This is Delta 2, taking command, 3,4,5 and 6, form up with me."

"Roger that Delta Leader."

5 orca's broke off from the main group, turning sharply towards the Yamato, the Carrier was slowly turning across the Mothership's broadside the nearer they got to the two engaging ships, the full acknowledgement of their power was aware to the pilots. Giant blue energy bolts fired from the Yamato's heavy cannons smashed on the dull orange layer of light surrounding the mothership, the bolt strained slightly before splashing across the grid, a ripple of ionized energy made its way across the shield, with that blast the grid actually burst open, the wave of energy fell through and slammed against the hull, melting away at the heavy armour like it was wax.

Delta two grinned slightly, 'perfect', changing the comm. Frequency to that of the carrier, "Yamato this is delta wing, cease fire on the opening, we're beginning our attack!"

"Roger that Delta, the path is clear."

ESS Reliant, Hyperspace

On the final approach to New Tokyo, the Reliant and her escort destroyers, the Threshold ,Warlock and Jacob Carter bringing up Port, starboard and ventral, cruised through hyperspace, the Swiftsure class Heavy Destroyers, as well as the newer George Hammond Class we're absolutely dwarfed by the Yamato class Carrier they were escorting, not even a quarter the length, yet they we're no force to under-estimate, both classes we're specially designed to take out either capital ships, or fighters, and they do their job well.

Foster starred intensely at his consoles LCD screen, the scans sent from the Yamato with the distress call had shown that this new mothership design was extremely different from other Motherships used by the goa'uld. For one it lacked a lot of heavy weapons commonly seen on Goa'uld Ships, but still extensive point defense cannons. Also , more detailed scans had revealed the extended hanger bays, and estimate on the number of fighters, in the mid-hundreds was the best guess so far.

'So they've built themselves a carrier, too bad they don't know how to use the bloody things properly.'

"Sir we're approaching the edge of the system." The navigation officer reported, "We'll be exiting in 7 seconds."

Foster changed the console from the Motherships specifications, to that of a full tactical view of the New Tokyo system, even with hyperspace affecting the real-space sensors, a real-time scan of the battle was clear. "Sound General Quarters, fighters to launch on my mark."

"Exiting hyperspace"

New Tokyo System

Amidst the battle taking place, Orca gunship's we're doing strafing runs across the Mothership's armour with limited effectiveness, the hundreds of anti-fighters guns fired almost blindly but undeniably numerously at the constantly evading Orca's, walls of plasma pulses kept firing at what their gunners considered annoying insects, until they all saw the newer, much more dangerous target.

The giant maelstrom, of a hyperspace window opened into real space, almost 3 kilometer off the duking capital ships, it was an insanely accurate move, as 3 of the ships moved the assist the Yamato and her heavy assault wing, the Jacob Carter broke off to reinforce the still dog fighting interceptors.

The Yamato made a pass on the starboard bow, turning as sharply as it could, the reinforcements sent a hailstorm of heavy railgun fire, and the occasional torpedo, the Yamato's geometric frame joined up with her sister ship, as the twin strike carriers charged in relentlessly.

Beliskner

The break still going on, the Ambassadors of Earth and Langara we're still chatting away, the subject changed from personal to professional however, and one particular point that Daniel Jackson had been wanting to talk about for several months.

"Is it true that Langara is attempting to leave our alliance?" Jackson asked, his worry lines only increased with age.

Ambassador Quinn hesitantly nodded, "Officially no, but the way it's going now, I can see it happening in the next couple of months." Taking a gulp from his drink, "In fact if it wasn't for the efforts of myself and a few other like minded officials, as soon as we got the first Prometheus off Earth, we would have closed our borders."

Daniel was taken back, "Your joking right? I mean Langara is still only technologically up to late 20th century earth, we're helping it along, but even if you we're to completely retrofit the technology on the ships we've given to you, it would take years, not to mention the fact that it would put Langara behind the rest of the worlds in the alliance, what would they have to gain?"

Jonas shrugged, "The most part would be independence from Earth's domain, many members of the Joint Council think that Earth is expanding its influence over its allies in a way of cultural domination, this will also force Langara into full scale war against Baal, which I have the unfortunate duty of telling you, the Council does not accept."

Before Daniel could reply, yet another flash of white light engulfed the room, this time the delegates did take notice, turning to see the grinning form of General O'Neill, accompanied by a strangely clothed middle aged man.

"Hiya folks, look who we found in our neck of the woods?"

New Tokyo System

The heavy carriers stopped their charge, breaking off in different directions across the Mothership's shield, a short range barrage of rail bolts and SRM's we're left in their wake. Now the Yamato's Orca Squadron had left the opened shield, expending their ordinances on trying to break through the insanely heavy armour, it seemed that the shields we're barely anything level of protection compared to the hull itself, let alone the hundreds of cannons still active. Massive holes in the grid we're forming, and strike targets on the Point Defense cannons were taking place, the Warlock and Threshold both stayed back and fired with heavy railguns, unlike the Yamato class, the Swiftsure destroyer wasn't designed to take a pounding, and unlikely to even get close to that sort of weapons fire, they're defenses were based on speed, and no amount of that would help when the enemy has dozens upon dozens of light cannons firing at you.

ESS Reliant

The fresh battle carrier moved in closer to the mothership, its stronger shields held out against the hundreds of bolts drilling through the redundant shield systems that we're designed for the Yamato Class. Torpedoes we're considered useless against such levels of Point Defense, as the Gamma Wing of the Yamato quickly found out, entering the gapping hole in the shield grid, the relatively agile bombers could not possible get a lock on, they constantly had to evade the barrage. It came down to blind fire, 16 heavy torpedoes we're fired, none hit, the onslaught was too large for any missile or torpedo to get through.

Yet the Reliant continued on, railguns making precise shots against the heavily armoured turrets, spread across the Mothership's hull like spines on a hedgehog, its dozen or so Heavy Cannons taking the occasional shot at the carriers, ripping into layers of shield, but not doing any actual damage to the ships themselves.

'Thank god they don't have the super-heavy cannons, otherwise we'd be in a spot of trouble.' Foster thought, about to check over the fighter fleets status, a short sequence of beeps echoed through the bridge, the captain grinned. "Speak of the Devil."

10,000 kilometres from the battle, multiple hyperspace windows formed into a blaring vortex of light, dozens of small windows, and 3 large ones released the heavily armoured ships of the Russian Fleet, small kurgan corvettes, missile cruisers of the Tornado Class, twin Krasneyea carriers, but it all failed to live up to the image of the flagship, the bulky, yet awe inspiring form of the RNS Pukov, moving gracefully towards the ongoing battle between capital ships. Sparing no hand, it fired from maximum range, its sole energy cannon, a modified Goa'uld super-heavy cannon, instantly charged and fired a trio of 300 megaton bolts into what little remained of the Mothership's shields. All Foster could do was grin, "now this isn't very fair is it?" he asked to no one in particular.

Beliskner

The conference, once again started, with a noticeable addition to the representatives, instantly jumped to the topic of, why the Tollan Remnant we're willing to negotiate for an alliance, most speculated there was an agenda behind it, they we're right.

Narim, the lone standing representative cleared his throat, trying not to let the looks of awe and curiosity get to him, the Tollan were known throughout the galaxy as one of the few races that could openly resist the goa'uld, and had done so for quite some time before the attack on Tollana, as no doubt many of the nations brought together here, knew full well about.

"Despite only have rejoined Galactic Politics as off…30 minutes ago, we ask the representatives here to assist us in a matter of great importance to the Tollan people." Removing one of the several devices from his belt, he placed it softly on the table, pressing a few keys, a gigantic blue hologram burst to life, showing the spectacular image of stars, however it was much more zoomed in from Thor's display of the galaxy, showing not even a full sector of space.

Several stars become defined in a bright white light, one much more then the others "This is the Tollana System, the others indicated are our colonies, we have recently discovered that the populations of all these worlds still exist, and are fighting…I believe the term is guerrilla warfare, against the occupational forces. However…" turning off the hologram, he removed the device from the conference table, "They are reaching their limits, there is still a reasonably large fleet in Tollana's orbit, as well as ships above the colonies.", taking a inconspicuous, but none the less, deep breath 'this is it'," What we ask of each nation represented here, is to help us in the liberation of these worlds."

The response was mixed to say the least, some scoffed at the idea, others were curious, but most were willing…at a price.


	19. Counter Attack

Athens, Greece 1st of November 2021

Above the constant struggle for the city raged, but above was no different, dozens of fighter wings of all sorts we're dog fighting. Proudly blazing the symbol of GDI, we're squadrons of F-302B's, the common fighter for most Earth based squadrons, as well as F-35's, against them were Greek's outdated F-16's, F-22's as well as the occasional Nod Banshee. The rebel Greek forces we're losing fighters left and right, cut down by missiles of all sort, or long range railgun fire, but the banshee's were different. They utilized their cloaking device to the fullest, any form of weapons lock, they merely cloaked. It forced the GDI and Greek Loyalist fighters to move in, into the range the weaker fighters of the rebels.

Ever since the fall of Athens, the Greek government has constantly been forced back, the last truly free city was Patrai, and it seemed not even it would stay free for long, the Rebels and their Nod backers have attacked from the very core of the Greek people, and now that Nod was openly supporting rebel groups, it made GDI's objective of holding onto its member states, that much harder.

Despite no official support from the government, many Greeks we're not willing to throw away their lives to the to the fanatical cause, some openly resisted, and the districts were full of riots because of it.

Pakistan/Indian Border, Same time

Thousands of men and woman charged from both sides, the mountainous terrains, groups of Indians, Chinese, even Russian soldiers changed up the mountain side, Pakistani troops loyal to the brotherhood fired relentlessly, they took full advantage of their height, gun emplacements, automatic rifles, grenades, even old RPG's we're thrown at the advancing army, the forward lines we're utterly slaughtered, but the resolve of the thousands behind them did not give.

The defenders held the advantage, or so it seemed. The waves of troops willing to sacrifice themselves against the onslaught kept on coming, every second they gained ground despite the losses, for just beyond the forward lines, 4 recently bought front line armour units moved in. Titans crushed against the jagged rocks, leaving massive footprints in their wake, this is what truly separated the Battle Walkers from battle tanks, while the newer Abrahams are still in use, as well as mass production, the Titans can trek into territory that the tanks can't. The attacking troops now used the massive forms as cover, the defenders, never even thinking of a heavy armoured assault in the mountains, only had heavy machine guns and RPG's to fire at the behemoths.

Several rockets streaked in to the walker's position, hitting into the heavy armour with force that would have, one hitting the compartment and blowing it right off. The now giant useless hunk of metal lost its support to the ground, slowly falling backwards, and crushing those unfortunate to be standing in its path. That wasn't to say the other 3 Titans did not find their mark. Tracking the targets, the gigantic cannon on each mech's right hand side fired.

Bucharest, Romania

Like with Greece the previous month, Romania was finding itself in Nods warpath, while appealing to rebel groups, and indeed creating chaos within the country, Nod was directly attacking these nations. Tick Tanks rolled through streets, Banshees flew at hypersonic speeds overhead, and Stealth Tanks appeared behind allied lines, within weeks the nation fell, and the Capital City was finding itself making one last stand.

Day after day, the defenders of the Free Romanian people fell back, block by block, street by street, Nod pushed them closer and closer to the Central Business District. The surrounding nations, not willing to help in the liberation, were already under attack by Nod, Hungary was putting up fierce resistance, making Nod pay for every bit of land, GDI reinforcements we're coming in from Germany and making their way to meet Nod in the war torn nations.

Some considered it amazing that this war has only being raging for 3 months, in such a short time, the true extent of Nods power was made aware. Dozens of nations immediately declared allegiance, others soon followed, either through fear, or a suspicious new government overthrew the current, most the middle east was brought into their fold, Turkey was in dispute, and there was no doubt that North Africa was in their hands also. Now the expansion through Europe, through Africa, and the constant rebellions, cults, and riots taking place across earth, the only true front against Nod that was going even moderately successful, was in the East, the Chinese and Indian forces were pushing back the Pakistani, but even then, that was not a GDI front, and moral was hard to find these days.

Norfolk Shipyards, New York System, Sirius Sector

The frame works we're under way, already dozens of satellites we're being deployed in orbit, Type I Ion Cannons made a network around the colony like earth, but noticeably more sparse in numbers.

But what was most important, was the construction beginning today, dozens of construction ships, shipments of materials came through the Jumpgate, Newark Station was under construction, and would be the first Colonial Starbase, and the 5th to begin construction.

Captain Fitzpatrick watched the scene from her quarters on the heavily damaged Unity in dry-docks, she knew this station would make the defense of the colonies a lot easier, but these things took on average 5 years to build, the Moscow and London are barely pass the half way mark, and they've been under construction for nearly 3 years, thankfully they're still somewhat operational, they both mounted heavy defensive cannons, long range missiles, and literally thousands of Point Defense cannons, but they were still nothing compared to the fully completed thing.

She remembered reading the specifications on the Philadelphia, over 60 ion cannons, 8 of which were the Type II's, Heavy railguns by the dozen, PPC's spread across the main hull, and apparently some sort of super-railgun running from one end of the station to the other. Of course that was just a rumor, it was obviously some form of weapon, but its details we're classified to the highest letter, most people relied on the rumors here and there, and when patched up together, something came up, most of the time wrong.

Smiling slightly at the sight of the ship in dry-docks next to her own, another Freedom Class was being built to replace the Unity as the flagship of the 2nd fleet, and it would soon be hers. The Unity-A, as many we're calling it, would be the first 2nd Generation Battleship, much of the newly acquired technology from Earth's allies would be brought into her systems. Because the Freedom Class had no hanger bay, it relied on other carriers and the small Prometheus class to deliver fighter support, the Unity would be different, the weapons we're reduced somewhat for the new hanger bay, as well as redesigning the chassis to incorporate the carrier feature, mainly the weapons designed for planetary bombardment, its not as like they we're used that of….

The signal for General Quarters sound, but because of the Unity's damaged state, it was somewhat useless signaling it. None the less, the captain moved quickly towards the bridge, duty calls, whether you do anything about it or not.

Philadelphia Station

"Strike Force Omega-14 is in position."

"Cannon 37 is charged and ready."

"The 403rd are engaging the enemy air force, we're all set."

"Launch the assault, Fire the cannon as planned to allow our forces easy access to the city."

"Roger that, all forces are preparing as ordered, cannon firing in 30 seconds…mark."

Low Orbit above Greece

With the constant threat of ground attack, several of earths Orbital Cannons found themselves aimed at the very thing they were designed to protect. The Type I Ion Cannon Satellites we're concerned a very powerful artillery cannon when it came down to it, no actual defenses, limited around, as well as slow movement and maneuverability, but for all this, it had a monstrous power out put. In a 6 second long beam, 7.4 gigatons of force are blasted on a target, completely slicing through goa'uld shields, armour and hull, its use as a planetary bombardment weapon are equally as devastating, while the blast radius is unexpectedly small, the devastating is absolutely astonishing, the ground is melted away in a energized beam of ions, the surface was left little more then a charred, and even sometimes, molten crater.

From above the almost insignificant spec of grey and white, the cannon moved into position, taking precise aim with the added sensor power of the Philadelphia, the bulky 50 metre long satellite unleashed its beam.

At the Athens coastline.

Athens, Harbor District

Corporal Harems, dropped his rifle to his side, the new standard infantry armour for Nod, while effective in the line of fire, we're turning out to be itchy as hell, some of the veterans told him that he'd get used to it, but after 12 hours a day use for the past 3 weeks, sure didn't seem that way. Hell, he couldn't even feel the nice cool breeze coming from the ocean with the full body suit, guess that the designers wanted it to be fully secure for any hostile areas, but hell, they at least could have put comfort in one of the design plans.

"Corporal, why aren't you at your post?" demanded his superior, Sergeant Connors, once a member of one of the many fundamentalist cults in the north American rocky mountains, now drawn into the greater brotherhood that was once their lone sponsor. Now that Nod was in the public view, the sub-groups gradually joined into the brotherhood, providing a rich collection of infantry, drivers, pilots, and most importantly  
Fundamentalists. Connor was just one of the bunch, but Harems…he just wanted the money.

As the Corporal faced the Sergeant, he could pretty much see the sneer hidden by the dark red, reflective visor. "I was re-setting my vest sir, I don't think I got the right size." The small grin on Harems face quickly vanished, forgetting his place. stressing the word, "it has taken you nearly a month to realise that, then you truly are dumber then I thought….and I didn't think that was possible!" malice filled his voice, in fact it pretty much dripped of it," Now get off your lazy arse, and do the job your god has given you!"

The young corporal rolled his eyes, he was waiting for the religious talk, no doubt going to lead to a full speech of the 'oh Kane will lead us to a divine path', or 'the holy tiberium spread will purge the weak' or some other related crap, hell the speech was going on, and he really couldn't be bothered anymore, "Yes sir I get the point, may I return, in Kane's divine command, to my station?"

Taken back somewhat, the sergeant stopped his rant, "Yes Corporal, return to your duty…" he ordered through gritted teeth, the words we're drawn out, but precise.

Giving a salute, with a smirk on his face, he turned away, but not 3 seconds after, he saw a majestic sight in the distance, amongst the distant clouds, the white whisks gradually moved, clearing the sky, revealing a brilliant blue pillar of light strike the ocean on the horizon, it lasted for mere seconds, but it was beautiful in its display. He starred in awe for a few seconds, barely noticing the constant increase in shaking, but what he did see, was the waves quickly rising from the former light show. Shock quickly took a place on his concealed features, blue waters rose and rose, the white wash built up at the tips, slowly curling as they drew near the land, and all he could do was watch.

ESS Unity, New York System

Captain Fitzpatrick took the big chair once more, not thinking she would ever use it again after today, she made the most of it," What are we dealing with?"

The XO, moving into his own chair read the reports on his console. "15 Ha'taks, and half a dozen of those new Shal'kra class."

The captains eyebrows raised in surprise, she was wondering whenever those things would come into play, "and what have we got?"

"The fleet is split right now, but we've got 6 prommies and a dozen Swiftsure, not including us and the Unity-A, the Pukov is in-system, but its Battlegroup is in orbit of the new Russian colony."

She sighed at the news, at least a heavily armoured, over gunned strike carrier will be of some help, but a fleet would have been better," And us in particular?"

"The Ion Cannon is out, don't get me started on the PPC's, we've got 50 missile load out, but our railguns are at 86 capacity."

"Joy...shields?"

Grinning slightly "one of the few things that are combat ready."

"We'll then lets give it our best, Norfolk this is the Unity, we're heading out, keep that ship nice and safe, I don't want to lose it unless I do it myself."

"Roger that unity, docking clamps are disengaged, your free to launch." Came the reply on the comm. Channels, the Unity not willing to go through normal procedures when the system is under attack…again, practically jump-started the engines, cruising out of the docks, and towards the formation of GDI ships surrounding the monstrous Russian ship.

Aegean Sea, 54 kilometres from Athens

Hovering safely above the still gigantic tidal waves, GDI's newest all-terrain tanks waited patiently for the order. They could see the waters spread into the low land districts that nod occupied, most of the civilian population was moved into the highlands, those that we're caught in the wave…as many would hate to think of it, were considered causalities of war. It was a horrible thought, but those that died in the attack, will be remembered, for the attack cleared the way for the liberation for the people of Athens.

"Strike force Omega-12, you are clear to begin your assault, clear the way, additional reinforcements will arrive from orbit and the sea."

"Roger that Philadelphia." Acknowledge the commander, before sending the message through to his squadron, "Okay people, we are a go, remember, this is a test run of these new things, but this is still a liberation, so I want no civilian causalities, or you'll have to answer to me, before you'll even think about going before the JAG. Is that clear?"

A chorus of 'aye sirs' and 'roger that lead' filled the comm. Channel, that's all he needed "Alright boys and girls, lets test out these things!"

The 36 Hover Multi-Launch Rocket System's or MLRS as they we're called, pushed their anti-grav engines to the full, gliding across the ocean surface at near sonic speeds, today GDI will go on the offensive.


	20. Guest Arc Lightning Count

Lightning Count….again

Athens

In the pre dawn darkness nobody noticed a slight ripple in the black water, even if they had been looking it is unlikely they would ever have spotted the tiny disturbance. From amid the small ripples a tiny black tube emerged, rotating back and forth as if surveying the beaches outside the city. Those locations had been selected for the landings due to be taking place in a couple of hours and they had been well defended with bunkers, obstacles and mines but after the orbital barrage were manned by scratched together units and hasty defences. After waiting out the tidal wave on high ground the SEALS had quickly slipped back into the ocean to survey the area the landing would hit first, all in all it looked promising. The black tube retracted, lowered by the US navy SEAL diver who had been using it. With deft hand signals he ushered his team forward and made for the beach.

Within a few minutes the SEAL team had moved quickly up the beach and into cover of a small outcropping. They dropped their scuba gear and hid it behind a clump of gorse bushes, then proceeded further inland. As they moved simply and silently upwards their leader heard a slight noise, he raised his hand and the group froze instantly, weapons trained ahead.

"Bulldog." A voice whispered from the darkness in plain English.

"Chesty." The SEAL leader replied with the correct counter. He moved forward again and met a second small unit hidden beside a road leading to Athens.

"Commander Nilson, US Navy SEALS." He introduced himself. "Up from beach Blue Alpha."

"Captain Carlisle," an English man replied. "SBS, we arrived on Red Alpha, totally open to attack."

"Ours too." Nilson replied. "The Ion cannon did its job."

"There's still some localised flooding in low lying areas, hopefully enough to mess up enemy logistics and slow their counter attack." Carlisle reported. "We were just heading to the city, want to come along?"

"Sure." Nilson said. "Its our next objective, and we'd like the company."

The two units split up, each one advancing on opposite sides of the main road far enough in the countryside to avoid the infrequent jeep patrols driving along the streets. The lead to the city itself was utterly quiet, with most of the civilians long gone from this bitter warzone. Wreckage of tanks and helicopters spotted the landscape rising like twisted beasts as the sky grew lighter with the approaching dawn, and before them both teams saw the edge of Athens itself.

"Blue to Red." Nilson said simply. "Location achieved."

A click on the radio headpiece signalled the SBS unit was also ready, their mission was strictly reconnaissance, marking targets for the approaching GDI army and the orbital network, a squadron of 302's was waiting for Nilsons orders if he found anything worth bombing. Gazing through his night vision goggles he might have found just the thing.

"Blue team to Philly command, come in."

after a brief pause the message was returned.

"Philadelphia station responding, go ahead Blue team."

"Target located, artillery bunker at grid 365 by 731."

"Aligning satellite now." The voice said. After a minute or two it spoke again. "Blue team, sat pictures show a large rock formation above the target, its unlikely our bombs will penetrate, and we don't want to try an Ion cannon blast so close to the city."

"I strongly recommend action is taken." Nilson said firmly. "the landing is just a few minutes away."

"Affirmitive, we've passed data on to GDI ground forces, an assault company will deal with it. Continue to observe enemy positions."

The message ended leaving Nilson far from happy.

"Commander, sir we can't leave those guns alone." His second, Lieutenant Dash spoke. "They can hit the landing beaches from there."

"I agree, but I don't know if we have the firepower to take them out."

"Between us and the Brits, we got a chance." Dash said. "I say nail 'em."

Nilson nodded, sitting back didn't match his code, he wasn't prepared to sit back while his comrades were killed by un-hittable guns. His job was to ensure the safety of the landings, and that's what he would do.

"Okay, tell Captain Carlisle, we don't need to destroy them just keep them busy while the invasion lands." Nilson rattled off quickly. "Get the C4 ready, we'll try and disable the guns then pull back using the landings as cover. Questions?"

There were none, just seven sets of determined eyes in the darkness.

They moved without sound, not a word or a breath audible in the lifting darkness. Nilson brought the SEAL team to what appeared to be the door to the NOD complex hewn from the rock itself, within its stronghold was a battery of guns unlike any he had seen before and with coverage of the approaches to the city, a location soon to be filled with the new GDI war machines coming in on assault. Nilson signalled Lieutenant Dash with a short chopping motion of his hand, and a moment later the man disappeared from sight.

Nilson kept his eyes on the door, a sentry stood looking out towards the main road into the city clearly expecting the fighting to start any moment, which of course it would. The sentry completely failed to notice the black shadow of Lieutenant Dash engulfing him with silent precision and leaving the body out of sight. The rest of the team came down from their vantage point and gathered quietly around the door.

"Looks solid." Dash said. "I don't see us picking the lock."

"The assault will be here any minute," Nilson said. "We can't mess around, blow it."

A specialist took a small slab of C4 and placed it at the hinges of the door, then retreated to cover with the rest of his team. The explosion was quieter than expected, but the massive clank as the door hit the ground must have alerted the entire facility.

"Go fast, stay loose and don't waste your ammo." Nilson said. "We hit the guns and leave, and watch out for the Brits."

He clicked his M8 carbines safety to off, then headed for the door. Using a small periscope he peered around the corner, noticing movement further down the corridor, an ambush being set up. With a few hand signals he had two of his team take handgrenades and prime them, they hurled the grenades into the corridor, bouncing them off the wall so they rolled exactly where the enemy was. The two explosions echoed in the corridor and filled it with smoke, Nilson ran around the corner charging headlong down the corridor and not giving the enemy time to recover. He slid to a halt at the end of the corridor, carbine scanning the passageway beyond, beside him were four broken bodies the grenades had killed.

"Clear." He called. "Move by pairs, fast."

The navy men swept forward, proceeding quickly and quietly deeper into the facility. A door opened ahead and a NOD soldier stepped out to investigate the explosion, he rapidly collapsed as the SEALS fired on the move and kept going, pausing briefly to look at the room he had exited.

"Keep moving, take the left tunnel." Nilson ordered and sprinted off, his men close beside. The base was just beginning to realise that something was wrong, that the expected attack wasn't coming from the sea but from within. Another group of NOD troops blundered into the path of the SEALS, and were likewise gunned down. Finally the alarms began to sound as someone heard the gunfire.

"Keep going!" Nilson said, with secrecy no longer needed it was speed which counted.

He turned a corner and found himself face to face with a sentry stood beside another thick steel door, this time much wider than the exterior one they came through. With a sarp kick he doubled the NOD guard over and brought the stock of his carbine down on the enemy soldiers neck before turning to his specialist and gesturing for him to rig the door with more C4. with a few rapid movements the door was primed and once again the team took cover.

This time the door exploded inwards with shaking force, the heavy metal screeching across the stone floor and falling backwards on top of a few unlucky NOD troopers. The SEALS raced in, blasting automatic fire into the large cavern which contained the three NOD guns, as Nilson had guessed.

The clatter of spent rounds rang in the cavern, the bursts of fire tremendously loud in the confined environment. The NOD troops were responding but dazed by the exploding door and sudden attack they weren't serious opposition for the crack US troops, and were quickly removed.

"Dash, get these guns rigged." Nilson shouted. "Manny, cover the door!"

The team ran to secure the area, setting up on either side of the ruined door while Dash and the demolision expert rigged the NOD heavy guns.

"I guess they're laser based weapons." Dash said. "More compact then I expected, but the gauges say they've got some serious poential."

"All they are now is Potential scrap." Nilson said. "Hurry it up, let the tech boys sift the wreckage later and find out what they are."

One of the team opened fire, dropping a NOD soldier who ran around the corner.

"I think they found us." He said.

More NOD soldiers arrived and began firing, the bullets hitting stone and metal as the SEALS returned fire with far better accuracy, dropping two more hostiles.

"There's our primary escape route sealed." Manny said.

"So we find an alternate." Nilson replied, "And if not we make sure those terrorist scumbags do not get their hands on these weapons, everyone clear on that?"

A chorus of affirmative grunts answered him.

"Good, now shoot anything that moves and let me worry about getting us out." So lets get it on."


	21. New Toys

Athens Coastline

Skimming across the surface of the ocean, massive ripples turned into souring waves in their wake, the new hover tanks moved at almost unprecedented speeds, what was more amazing, is that even though they were approaching mach 1, they barely felt a thing. 'Such are the wonders of modern technology' the commander thought with a smirk.

"Sir we got incoming banshees, coming in from behind!"

"Shit, bring your weapons online but don't turn to engage, fire whenever you get a lock, but we need to get to the beaches, they can't fight us in a city."

The massive missile batteries on the MLRS quickly turned to face the rapidly approaching interceptors, bursting from the cascading clouds above, the scarlet and black hulls reflected the morning sun in a bright golden fury of colour, not soon after, mixed with streaks of acid green energy, proton cannons firing wildly.

The constantly strafing tanks barely avoided the energy blasts that slammed into the watery depths, the immediate counter attack was deadly. Nearly a dozen MIM-146 ADATS-2 missiles streaked skyward in the direction of the attack, multiple explosions mixed with the cloudy atmosphere, but the blasts kept coming.

Even now the commander grimaced, the city was but a mere 2 dozen kilometres away, but even going at these speeds, it may as well have been a thousand, the fighters behind them were certainly making him feel that way.

"We just lost Omega-15, sensors are detecting more inbound fighters!"

"That's it, everyone move to engage on my mark, save as many missiles as you can but.."

"Their friendly sir! 302's are incoming at mach 6."

"Belay the last order, continue the attack, omega 1-14 will join up with me at Glifada, the rest of you, take the main harbour."

The constant blasting of the still strange, but undoubtedly powerful energy stopped, the roaring scream of hypersonic fighters clashing against each other could be heard even from the reinforced cockpits of the hover tanks, as they broke off into two groups, they felt a mixture of emotions, each taking a severe toll on them. Anticipation, fear, smugness and the like, but one of the few things they all knew, and took to heart was this.

GDI will take no further crap form Nod.

New York System

The armada moved together in a tight formation, surrounding the massive 590 metre long Pukov Strike Carrier, 8 Prometheus battlecruisers held from all directions, with a mix of Swiftsure's and Hammond destroyers in between. Hundreds of fighters flew around each ship, each Prometheus held a full squadron ever since the Daedalus upgrade, which basically rebuilt the Prometheus class from ground up, but this was not to forget the Pukov's fighter wings. 4 full squadrons of Suhkoi-57 'Sabers' the first commercially produced star fighter, rated on similar level to the F-302B, the sole Kossac Fighter/Bomber squadron, but none of them compared to the fighter only known as the Suhkoi-67 Basilisk.

Built along the same lines as the saber, the Basilisks is the leading interceptor in the Russian fleet, considered even a equal to the GDI Phoenix in capabilities, and in some cases, it had an advantage. The basilisk was the only human cloakable fighter other then the Nod banshee.

"This is Chekan to the Pukov, the blackguard will cloak and jump ahead of the main fleet, on your orders we will begin the attack." Ivan Petrov informed the bridge of the massive carrier to his port side, his father, Admiral Petrov was her captain, and his sons served in the premier fighter squadron in the Russian forces, some thought of them on the level of the GDI Ace Squadrons, the 45th Flying Tigers, or to a lesser extent, the Vampires. In war-games, he frequently went toe to toe against Alpha-3 of the 45th, despite all this, he could never remember his name.

His musing was cut off, the reply from the Pukov came, "Acknowledged Black Guard 1, your orders are to hold position near high priority targets, once we begin the engagement, you are too fire at will.'

"Roger that Pukov," switching channels to his brother Nikoli in the fighter next to him "Okay Incubus, prepare the squadron for the jump, we have our orders."

"Understood Ivan."

12 fighters instantly plunged into their newly created windows, the main fleet continued on without them, the small purple portals ignored by the giant capital ships, they had their own mission to complete.

Athens

"On final approach, radars picking up a few derelicts on the beach, looks like the special ops boys did their job, now its our turn, you all know your targets, take them out!"

The 14 hover tanks made the transition from sea to land with incredible smoothness, sliding from the now clear beaches onto the empty streets with equal ease. Short range sensors picked up several enemy signatures down the main street of the suburb, the tanks quickly moved into a multi-pronged flank, taking every possible street to surround the nod forces.

The gliding units found a trio of old Bradley light tanks patrolling the outer edges of the city, no doubt nods main forces were caught up holding the main CBD, which was still a hub for resistance. Omega group charged in, Each unit firing a single missile at the tank force, even the standard, non-naqaudah enhanced variant of the missile was overkill against the unsuspecting force, they were plowed down almost instantly, yet the small squadron of hover tanks didn't stop, they rushed down the streets, quickly purging any nod forces, and leaving the startled populous of Athens thanking what ever respective deity they believed in freedom.

Hammerfest Base

Inside the massive command centre, under layers and layers of defenses, from the external shield grid around the base, to the individual layers of titanium armoured doors, that filled every corridor, Hammerfest was truly a fortress in the modern term. However, behind all these layers, there was a rightful purpose for the extensive defensive measures, held in the centre of the room, was a large polished oak table, rectangular in shape, letting the group of people sit in the position that suited them. However what was strange was that several of the groups weren't actually in the building, instead a holographic image of person, be they leading the GDI flagship on a patrol, or high above the planet in an orbital fortress the size of a small city.

"Then it's agreed, we'll be pulling back main forces towards Austria, there we'll meet Nod in their offensive." General O'Neill informed the delegates of the GDI Joint Chiefs.

"What's the status of the African 'front'?" asked Lieutenant General Cameron Mitchell's, chief of GDI's Airforce, with no small amount of sarcasm, O'Neill nodded towards General Wright, Chief of Ground Forces, the short English man had not wanted to give this news, especially with the first counter attack under way, "we just lost cape town 34 minutes ago."

No one was truly surprised, but South Africa was the lone nation in GDI left on the African continent, and Nods constant assaults on the country, left it overwhelmed by multiple nations military, let alone the super-advanced forces that Nod had been saving for conflicts with GDI.

The graying general Gunther von Esling near the back was the first to comment, "Well with that front gone, we can expect things to get tougher in Europe, how is the Asian front holding up?" being the GDI commander of the European Front, he constantly had to deal with forces being pushed back, nations being conquered, and ultimately absorbed into Nod, whatever extra help, from any front, could make his, and his forces job, that much easier.

Solomon's hologram smirked slightly, probably at the one piece of good news today "The Chinese's have successfully turned the line, and with the support of the Russians and Indians are pushing on the offensive, thankfully those Titans we lended them are being put to good use, estimations on the liberation of Pakistan is 2 months."

The supreme commander rose his arms in exaggerated appreciation, looking to each chief he gave a questioning glare "Well that's some good news, why can't the rest of you give me that? Dropping the act at the small chuckle the spread the room, he continued "What's new on the attack on Athens?"

Von Esling reported "General Stavros has organized the remaining loyalist military in preparation for our assault, hopefully, with the cities liberation, we can finally hit Nods underbelly."

General Mark Shepherd, commander of Taskforce Firestorm continued, "The new Hover Tanks are inside the harbour districts, minimal resistance so far, but their holding position just incase, the main assault force will arrive in approximately 3 hours, but they'll need additional air support."

"Banshees causing problems again?" Mitchell's asked.

Nodding briefly, Shepherd replied", Yes, and the problem is, that we can't rely on long range bases, our fighters are losing ordinance against them."

"Primary weapons?" Wright asked, noticing the snorts the Airforce general were given.

O'Neill was the one to respond with no small grin on his face "Do you know how hard it is to dogfight against those things? They turn and move, faster then even our top F-302's, not to mention they cloak."

Eyes widening at the answer, Wright conceded "Point taken, but what are we going to do? Bring in a carrier to the Aegean sea?" at Shepherds nod he rolled his eyes.

"What? You want to try and get a carrier Battlegroup inside the Mediterranean?" the general asked sarcastically, knowing full well that any naval ship these days were a slow moving target, especially in the seas that Nod routinely patrolled from the skies.

"Well there is one thing we could do…" O'Neill suggested, activating the lone TV screen at the end of the room, showing the view of Hammerfests shipyards. Two massive dry docks stood out amongst the many, in their bays, held the twin forms of GDI Dreadnoughts, both at separate levels of construction. The ESS Freya was the most prominent, a few months away from completion, the 2nd Thor class started construction alongside the Thor, her longer construction time due to her no being rushed into service, unlike the first ship. The third however, had barely begun, started soon after the Thor left the dry-docks, the Odin's keel had barely being laid, and she wouldn't be complete until the following year.

However, behind the prominent docks, were numerous smaller facilities, holding ships ranging from Freedom class Battleships, to Kodiak corvettes, one dock in particular held a ship not much smaller then the battleships, but a radically different design, based on its construction from different governments, as well as to support its unique shield systems. Held within the monstrous bay, was the ESS Nemesis, third of the Yamato class strike carrier.

Pendergast was the first to object, "Oh no, it's not even finished yet."

His counter-part across the room disagreed, Vice Admiral Ronson argued the point "Only the hyperdrive and heavy weapons, we only need it as a temporary base, then we'll put her back in the dry-docks for the final refit."

Near the end of the table, their superior took both their opinions under consideration, being stationed almost permanently on earth, he had seen little of the recent combat, but his days as commander of former US Navy were fresh in everyone's mind, Fleet Admiral Jacob Keyes mused for several moments, in the end it formed a question of his own ,"That's a big assumption, we know the Yamato class can take a hell of a pounding, but what if we lose her before she's even finished?"

Shepherd shrugged "It's either that, or no air superiority above the city, for one I'm all for it, if she gets a pounding we can buzz her out of their in no time."

O'Neill considered it all, giving a small glimpse at General Davis's concerned look in the opposite direction , but ultimately he stuck with his original thought "I have to agree, I'll give the orders personally."

The SGC commander nodded seemingly absent mindedly, before addressing the other chiefs "Excuse me for a moment, but new Intel for one of our protectorates shows incoming hyperspace windows, I'll have to cut this short." With O'Neill's nod, the hologram warped into nothingness, leaving the empty leather chair in its place.

"Baal's on the move?" Solomon asked the rhetorical question.

"Must be, at least he's not attacking any of the Asgard Protected Worlds, that still doesn't help us when that's only a quarter the number of our protectorates, and with the goa'uld on the move….we might have to start being selective."

Pendergast didn't like the idea, if earth couldn't protect the worlds like they promised, why offer protection to that many worlds in the first place? "Can't we ask the Asgard to spare a few ships to their protectorates? An O'Neill or two in each world would sure make Baal think twice about attacking them."

O'Neill almost jumped at the question, he was going to save this until later, but since it was brought up…."We'll from what Carters told me, we can expect a good dozen or so ships coming to their outposts, not the big ones unfortunately, but a new destroyer type."

Ronson smiled at that "What, they leant that bigger isn't always better?"

"Pretty much, considering its still the size of a Prometheus, I guess they learned from our example."

"What are they called?" Von Esling asked

"Mjolnir, but our techs at the Asgard world call it the hammer, too hard to spell otherwise." Shrugging at the thought, but secretly agreeing, in the almost constant talks he had with Thor, he learned exactly how different the Asgard language was, Daniel constantly offered to teach him it, after collecting it from the various Norse languages, he managed to get the hang of it, soon becoming fluent, but then again, he was the ambassador, and O'Neill was the grunt in a suit.

"How many can we expect?"

"Estimates show that there will be at least 400 in both galaxies by mid-next year."

Mitchell's did a long drawn out whistle, "Shit, those guys sure know how to build ships, especially for one world."

The supreme commander nodded in agreement "Wonders of advanced technology General, especially now that their clone problem is solved somewhat."

"At least they got something worthwhile out of Atlantis's database, you'd think the ancients would know something about tiberium, the spread is making its way north, at least its slowing down in the Alps."

Wright injected, "That's not going to stop it for long, the French are having a fit over it, I even heard their considering evacuating the entire nation to the colonies."

Ronson gave a mixed look of confusion and shock, "That's a bit extreme, evacuating the southern parts to the north maybe, but the entire nation..Into space at that?"

"Hell from what I've heard, they've already picked a planet, nice and isolated at that." O'Neill informed the admiral, only reinforcing the point.

"If their leaving their military behind, that's all I ask for, the support from Russia will help in Europe, but we need all we can get." Pendergast said, the others nodded with agreement

O'Neill started packing up his reports and the like "Now I think that's all, unless anyone else has anything to bring up?" at when everyone shook their head, or equivalent O'Neill grinned "Very well, meeting adjourned, now if you'll excuse me, I have a carrier to launch."


	22. Guest Arc Lightning Count 2

Okay reviews

Lennox-Yeah I've noticed I've pretty much shown that Hammerfest is the only base in GDI, obviously not true, but it is the command centre, as well as one of earths primary shipyards, but I'll get around to showing the other bases, especially when the war starts growing multiple fronts.

Greyangle-Yeah Strange Conclusions is finished, but I'll be getting around to doing the sequel eventually, going to spend most of my writing time on this, and its prequel (which I'm pretty sure would be posted now)

And here's another excellent quality chapter from Lightning Count.

Outside Athens.

Nilsons SEAL team placed their C4 charges around the hidden NOD guns and set their remote switches. From the gun rooms entrance came sparodic gunfire, the NOD troops down the corridor had learned to stay back, a few dead bodies marking where one of the SEAL defenders had ended an inexperienced soldiers curiousity. Now they simply held back and waited for back up.

"Guns are set sir." Lieutenant Dash reported. "Specialist Manny has the detonators."

"Alright, time to make tracks." Nilson unhitched a large grenade from his body harness, it had 'WP' stencilled on the front standing for 'White Phosphorous' a very nasty weapon in confined spaces. "Get into your pairs, move and shoot, ready?"

The team nodded and brought their carbines up to a ready position. Dash took his own WP grenade and pulled the pin.

"On five after the grenades blow." Nilson said, then released the lever with a twang, and together with Dash hurled them at the far wall, bouncing them off the surface and around the corner. A series of cries of alarm called out before the grenades exploded, a sharp crack followed by a rushing noise as the chemicals inside erupted in burning fire.

In his head Nilson counted five seconds, long enough for the grenades effects to take hold and short enough for the panic to still be felt among the NOD troops. Without a word his troops moved forward, sweeping guns about and staying low and close to the wall. They were quick and precise as they reached the corner and paused. Nilson took a breath, then spun around and fired a burst from his carbine, cutting down a very surprised survivor of the grenade attack. His second followed and but a single bullet into a writhing NOD soldier at their feet, more out of mercy than vindictiveness.

He urged them forward with a swift hand gesture and they pressed on through the tunnels carved from rock. Gunfire echoed from behind as the rearmost troopers fired on a NOD group rushing after them, more phosphorous grenades burst and scattered flaming fragments in the tight confines with horrific results for the overconfident pursuers.

Nilson heard a scuffle and raised his hand, the team slid to a halt and trained their guns forward and to the back. A heavy steel door across the tunnels opened, but no troops filed out.

"Bulldog." A voice whispered from behind the door.

"Chesty." Nilson remembered the countersign. He and his team lowered their weapons as Captain Carlisles SBS squad came into view.

"Commander," he shook hands. "the White suited bastards have swarmed the main entrance, we can't get out that way." Carlisle pointed back the way he had come. "We found a control room further up here, if theirs a map it could help us."

"Agreed." Nilson replied. "We found those funky looking artillery pieces further in the base, they're rigged to blow when we bail outta here."

"Then lets waste no time, the main force will be at Athens itself by now."

The two special forces units now moved down a joining corridor, travelling deeper into the complex and slightly upwards, Carlisle led the way until they reached another heavy door.

"This is it." The SBS officer said. "Mark, get some charges up here."

One of the British operatives moved up and laid a sliver of explosives at weak points on the door, they then quickly retreated.

"Grenades." Nilson ordered, and his team each grabbed some of the devices either standard frags or WP from their kit.

Carlisle detonated the charges with more of a snap sound than a bang, but it was still enough to blow the vault like door off its hinges. Before the smoke had even cleared a rain of grenades sailed through the doorway and exploded within. SBS men stormed forward, and a few brief shots signalled the stunned Nod officers were no longer a threat.

"Clear!" Carlisle shouted and Nilson went in.

"Dash, Mutt, watch the door." He detailed his subordinate to cover their backs. "Everyone else look for something useful."

The two teams went through the room with proffesional speed, one of the SEAL specialists hacked into the base computer while the rest went through drawers and desks for a map.

"This is interesting." Carlisle pointed to a huge display on the wall.

"Looks like a map of Athens." Nilson said.

"It is," Carlisle confirmed. "What do you make of these?" he pointed to red dots highlighted across the city.

"Not sure, there isn't a pattern." Nilson shrugged.

Carlisle stepped back and raised a digital camera, he took a picture and then replaced his device.

"See if the intel boys know anything about it." He said. "I'll E-mail it when we get topside. Now stand back please."

He and Nilson retreated a few steps, and Carlisle destroyed the glass display with a burst of carbine fire.

"Here's something." Manny said. "A way out."

Nilson came and stood over his shoulder. "Back the way we came." He noticed. "Great."

"No point complaining." Carlisle said. "Get your stuff and come on."

The British operative stalked forward and out of the ruined doorway, his team close behind.

"Alright SEALS, lets find water!" Nilson called. "Saddle up."

They followed on, taking a few pieces of intel for later study. The SBS demolision expert had set the main computer banks with C4 with a similar remote detonator to the US equipment, this place would soon be useless to the brotherhood.

Outside.

"Bravo company, request fire mission!" Major Leroy shouted into his radio.

"Roger that, coordinates locked." A totally cool voice said on the other side far from battle. "Watch your heads."

Leroys GDI soldiers were pinned by a Nod gun emplacement outside the city, his men were approaching from the North to assist the seabourne landings and were making slow process.

"Artillery incoming!" he yelled above the snap of rifle fire. "Stay down!"

he wasn't sure where the fire came from, but right now it didn't matter. The roaring sound of something solid moving through the sky filled his ears, almost like a jet engine in intensity, the first shells dropped bang on target, sending debris scattering off the emplacement. A twisted smoking heavy machine gun thudded down a few feet before him.

"Artillery effective." He reported. "Bravo company continuing on."

He troops stood, their tan uniforms blending nicely with the yellow grass of Greece. With an order they moved out by platoons, staying on foot to cover the rocky ground and come at Athens from a new direction.

"Hey, Major, look." His XO Captain Kramer pointed out. "Nod guys in that gully."

"I see them." Leroy froze, apparently they hadn't noticed the GDI troops despite the gunfire. "Something must be keeping their attention, take a platoon down there, I don't want hostiles behind us."

Nod Complex

"They're blocking this door too." Dash reported.

Nilson frowned, the had made it to an alternate way out of the warren of tunnels only to find it too was blocked.

"How many?" Carlisle asked.

"Fifty plus." The American answered. "And theres a wide room and machine gun nest just inside the door, we can't rush it."

"I've got a few marksmen." Carlisle said. "But shooting a HMG while its shooting at you is a losing proposition."

"We haven't got much choice." Nilson answered. "We'll throw grenades and then rush them."

"Just make sure that whatever happens we push that detonator." Carlisle said "Then its all worth it."

"Alright, I've got a red smoke grenade, supposed to be for extraction but it'll do to blind them."

"We're right with you." The SBS leader confirmed and cocked his rifle.

But before they went further, a sudden volley of gunfire erupted.

"Now what?" Nilson scowled again.

"Shoot that sonuvabitch!" Kramer yelled as tracer fire ricocheted off the rocks around him. His platoon fired back, their rifles chipping stone and concrete from the Nod bunker below. The heavy machine gun fired again and kept up a near continuous drizzle of bullets making sure the GDI troops got no closer.

"Disc unit, any chance of a shot?" Kramer called.

"No sir." The futuristic looking grenade launcher lying by its owners side. "Not with that fire."

He cursed.

"That's our guys." Dash said. "M8 rifles."

Nilson listened to the weapons fire, and over the Nod weapons he could discern the familiar report of the weapon.

"This is our chance, while they're distracted." Carlisle said. "Take 'em by surprise."

"Never a better time sir." Dash said in agreement.

"Alright, quick and quiet to the end of the corridor, then hit 'em hard."

In total silence they scrambled forward, down the corridor and to the sound of gunfire. It got progressively louder as they neared the open room and soon they could smell the cordite and see the muzzle flashes. The Nod troops were inside the room firing out through the open door and loopholes, all focused on the action outside.

They deployed silently along the ineerwall and crouched, then aimed at the defending troops, Carlisle himself lining up the HMG operator. He fired first, and before the gunner even fell the rest of the groups opened fire. Carbines spat bullets on full automatic, it wasn't recommended but the Spec ops units knew how to best use their weapons in the confines and the fire was devastating. The last of the grenades were thrown sowing further confusion in the enemy.

The Nod troops split in confusion, looking in panic at the new assault. While they were reacting a couple of metallic discs bounced into the doorway from outside and exploded in a bright flash. The GDI soldiers rushed forward, seeing the opportunity as the Nod fire withered they charged forward and stormed the doorway with grenades and gunfire.

"Hold your fire!" Nilson shouted as much for the GDI as his own men. "Stand down!"

"Stand easy!" an answering shout came. "Check the dead and secure the area." An officer stepped forward. "Captain Kramer, Global defence Initiative."

"Lieutenant Commander Nilson, US Navy Seals, this is Captain Carlisle of the SBS."

"Water babies huh?" Kramer smiled. "What brings you here?"

"The usual." Nilson said. "We've got charges throughout this bunker, I recommend you get clear so we can end our mission."

"No arguments here." Kramer nodded. "Alpha platoon, fall back, rejoin the company!"

the GDI troops left, keeping a watch as they went, followed by the special forces troops.

"Would you like the honour?" Carlisle said has he dropped behind a rock.

"Why thank you." Nilson grinned, taking the detonator. "These are the days when I'd do this for free."

He flicked the switch and was rewarded with a deep rumble as the different sets of C4 went off, sending a blast of hot air and brown dust out of the doorway to the complex.

"Mission complete." He said with a grin. "Damn I love blowing stuff up."

"We still better get this stuff to command." Carlisle pointed at the recovered intel. "I still want to know why those locations in Athens were marked on the map."

"We'll find out soon, the army will be moving into those sectors shortly." Nilson said.

"Hey, you guys!" Kramer said enthusiastically pointing up at the sky. "Wanna see something cool?"


End file.
